


Богатые и знаменитые

by Ardel



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-15 18:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 33,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14795399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ardel/pseuds/Ardel
Summary: АУ. Место действия — Лос Анджелес, Калифорния. Время действия — 90-е годы двадцатого века. Артур — кинозвезда. Мерлин — официант. Без слова «задница» не обошлось.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fame and Fortune](https://archiveofourown.org/works/425282) by [Bounding-Heart (Brief_and_Dreamy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brief_and_Dreamy/pseuds/Bounding-Heart). 



  


  
Теплый летний ветер трепал его волосы, а Мерлин мечтательно вглядывался в пейзаж, замерев у края открытой террасы. У подножия здания раскинулся, переливаясь всеми цветами радуги, Лос-Анджелес. Яркий, как рождественская елка, и такой же восхитительный. Мерлин не мог сдержать улыбку. Лос-Анджелес всегда был наполнен какой-то совершенно особенной, столь отличной от Лондона, энергетикой, которая никогда не надоедала.  
Резкий болезненный толчок под ребра вывел его из задумчивости. Мерлин скривился, глядя на Гвен и стараясь поудобнее перехватить поднос с напитками, который держал в руках. Только Гвен обладала сверхъестественной способностью: двинуть человеку по ребрам так, что на ее подносе ни один стакан не шелохнется.  
— Каскант с тебя глаз не сводит, — шикнула Гвен. — Так что давай, шевели задницей.  
Вздохнув, Мерлин повиновался. Лавируя в толпе хорошо одетых людей, отдыхавших у бассейна, он разыскал нужный столик и аккуратно опустил поднос. Столик занимали четыре девицы в микроскопических бикини, не вылезавшие, судя по загару, из солярия. А если посмотреть на тщательно наложенный макияж, становилось ясно, что они даже близко не собирались подходить к бассейну. Когда он наклонился, чтобы расставить бокалы, в нос ударил аромат их духов, смешанный с запахами лака для волос и крема для загара. У Мерлина закружилась голова.  
— Ваши напитки, дамы. Не спешите, коктейли довольно крепкие. Такие куколки, как вы, не должны терять бдительность, — он подмигнул. И улыбнулся еще шире в ответ на их широкие улыбки. Легкий флирт с клиентами означал щедрые чаевые. Да и босс будет доволен.  
— У тебя такой милый акцент, — взвизгнула крашенная блондинка и захлопала искусственными ресницами, придерживая Мерлина за галстук.  
Ухоженная рука погладила его по плечу. Испанка. Если бы она встала, ее черные волосы спадали бы до колен.  
— Останься с нами. Составишь нам компанию, — проворковала она. — Будешь рыцарем в сияющих доспехах, который сможет защитить нашу честь.  
Девушки захихикали. Мерлин покраснел и улыбнулся. Кудрявая брюнетка выглядела едва-едва на восемнадцать, так что Мерлин не шутил — в этом городе девушкам не стоило напиваться.  
— Предложение весьма заманчивое, но, боюсь, труба зовет… — он снова подмигнул им и собрался вернуться к бару, чтобы забрать следующий заказ.  
— Погоди, — блондинка ухватила его за штанину, не давая отойти. — А это действительно Артур Пендрагон? Во-он за тем столиком, — зашептала она, дрожа от возбуждения.  
— Думаю, что он, — ответил Мерлин, чувствуя, как улыбка примерзает к лицу. — Передать ему от вас привет?  
— А ты сможешь?!  
— Для вас, леди, все что угодно, — Мерлин кивнул и сбежал.  
Последние несколько недель Пендрагон стал завсегдатаем «Небесного свода» — бара на крыше отеля «Braque». Он всегда оставлял щедрые чаевые — единственное положительное его качество, приходившее Мерлину на ум. Но сейчас, когда Гвен пыталась не уронить перегруженный поднос, пока дружки Пендрагона лапали ее и улюлюкали, даже это не оправдывало его присутствия.  
Мерлин прикусил губу, краем глаза наблюдая за происходящим. Когда темноволосый круглолицый мужлан в очках в тонкой оправе запустил руку ей под юбку (слишком короткую, потому что Каскант относился к официанткам, как к товару в витрине, не считаясь с тем, что девушки просто стараются заработать на жизнь) и ущипнул, Гвен вскрикнула, но удержала поднос, не пролив ни капли.  
— Мальчики, дайте мне хотя бы поднос поставить, прежде чем приставать, — широко улыбнулась она. Но Мерлин даже через весь зал видел, насколько неискренней была эта улыбка. Не успела Гвен опустить поднос на стол, как еще один из компании обхватил ее за талию и притянул к себе на колени. Она рассмеялась, однако со стороны было заметно ее напряжение.  
Мерлин оглянулся на Касканта. Тот хмурился и притопывал ногой, но, похоже, не собирался мешать пристававшим к Гвен парням. Мерлин почувствовал, как в нем поднимается гнев.  
Поставив пустой поднос на стол и недовольно посмотрев на Касканта, Мерлин направился к шумной кампании.  
— Эмрис! — окликнул его Каскант. Но Мерлин не обратил на него внимания, твердо решив вмешаться, невзирая на последствия (в основном для него самого).  
— Так, господа. Достаточно. Отпустите девушку и дайте ей спокойно работать, хорошо?  
Ответом ему послужили пять пьяных наглых ухмылок. От белоснежных зубов Пендрагона отражался свет, а легкий бриз трепал его волосы.  
— Мерлин, — Гвен вздохнула и, покачав головой, вывернулась из обнимавших ее талию рук. — Не надо.  
— Какие-то проблемы? — спросил Пендрагон, ничуть не раскаиваясь.  
— Она просто делает свою работу, — начал Мерлин, размышляя, чем же он будет в следующий раз платить за квартиру. Уилл его просто убьет. — Отстаньте от нее.  
— Мы всего лишь хотим слегка развлечься, — у пухлого очкарика оказался визгливый гнусавый голосок. Мерлина передернуло.  
— Заткнись, Уоллис, — выплюнул Пендрагон, окидывая Мерлина презрительным взглядом, как бы говорящим: _«Один мой носок стоит дороже всего твоего гардероба»_. Мерлина затрясло.  
— Слышь, ты, пустое место, а не пошел бы ты на хуй? Мы сейчас возьмем и переберемся к Руби. Интересно, как это понравится твоему боссу? Или он любит официантов, которые отпугивают богатых клиентов?  
— Ну конечно, — ответил Мерлин. — Я и забыл, что твое присутствие — великая честь, за которую мы должны вечно благодарить создателя. Тогда вперед! Насилуйте официантку, только подождите минутку, я со стола разберу, чтобы вам удобней было.  
Пендрагон моргнул, его губы изогнулись в подобии улыбки. Короткую тишину разорвал тяжелый вздох Гвен.  
— Да ты вообще знаешь, кто я такой?  
— Ну как не знать… — ну, пойдет электрогитарами торговать, или отпинает наконец Уилла, чтобы тот в кои-то веки нашел работу. — Ты — Артур Пендрагон. _«Бластвиль». «Атака марсиан». «Наперегонки со смертью»_ , — Мерлин считал, загибая пальцы. — И еще штук двадцать подобных фильмов, названия которых я не удосужился запомнить, потому что все равно не отличил бы один от другого, — Пендрагон нехорошо прищурился. Чувствуя, как нарастает возбуждение, Мерлин продолжил: — Кинозвезда, известный пропойца и первостатейный засранец.  
Коллективный вздох удивления заставил Мерлина опомниться. Он часто-часто заморгал, стараясь прийти в себя.  
— Засранец, значит? Полегче, парень! Тоже мне, Дик Ван Дайк нашелся, — Пендрагон усмехнулся и поднялся на ноги.  
Мерлин сглотнул вставший в горле ком, но и не подумал отступить.  
— Послушай, давайте вы будете выпивать и наслаждаться жизнью, не мешая персоналу делать свою работу. Пусть твои дружки перестанут совать лапы официанткам под юбку.  
Пендрагон улыбнулся еще шире.  
— Тебя мама в детстве случайно головой об асфальт не роняла?  
— Не смей… не смей говорить о моей матери.  
— Потому что я даже не вспомню, когда последний раз видел такого идиота.  
— Я полагаю, не далее как сегодня утром. В зеркале, когда брился.  
Дружки Пендрагона гнусно заржали. Повинуясь его жесту, они встали у него за спиной и надвинулись на Мерлина, ухмыляясь и подталкивая друг друга. Мерлин почувствовал, что у него загорелись ладони. Он завел руки за спину, переплетая пальцы.  
— Я бы на твоем месте поостерегся, Пендрагон.  
— А то что? Что, интересно, ты можешь мне сделать?  
Все случилось за считанные секунды.  
Пендрагон толкнул Мерлина. Уоллис демонстративно ухватил Гвен за грудь, скалясь ему в лицо. Гвен вскрикнула и попыталась увернуться, задев бедром стол. Посыпались стаканы. Мерлин кинулся на Уоллиса, Пендрагон схватил его за руку, и Мерлин переключился на него, сверкнув глазами на стакан колы с ромом, содержимое которого тут же выплеснулось Пендрагону на голову.  
Он вскрикнул, отпуская Мерлина, и начал протирать глаза. Гвен завизжала.  
Сильные руки скрутили Мерлина, а рядом с ухом раздался грубый голос Перси:  
— Прости, Мерлин, но ты сам напросился, братан.  
Краем глаза Мерлин заметил покрасневшую от гнева рожу орущего Касканта. Он размахивал руками и дико жестикулировал, пока вышибалы тащили Мерлина к лифту. Пара минут — и он чуть не слетел со ступенек заднего выхода отельной кухни на парковку, получив на прощанье увесистый пинок от Нормана и Перси.  
Мерлин не обижался, работа у них такая.  
* * *  
Тонким тревожным звуком запиликал телефон. Свободной от сигареты рукой Мерлин выудил его из кармана. Сообщение от Уилла. Твою мать, Гвен что, пять минут потерпеть не могла?  
 _«Тбя увлили? Прдурок! Кфртплата чрз пять дней!»_  
Прекрасно.  
Прикрыв глаза, Мерлин глубоко затянулся, стараясь успокоиться. Надо же было так облажаться. Ему никак нельзя было терять эту работу. Бог с ней, с квартплатой, самое страшное, что теперь он не сможет послать матери денег. Ёбаный рот! Иногда он и правда ощущал себя пустым местом.  
Звук хлопнувшей двери заставил Мерлина открыть глаза. Несколько человек, смеясь и переругиваясь, вывалились из здания. Мерлин прислонился к стене, спрятавшись на дальнем конце парковки. Не хватало только найти себе еще неприятностей.  
А их было бы не избежать, поскольку шумная компашка как раз состояла из Пендрагона и двух его дружков. Они ржали и толкались друг с другом, хотя и так едва держались на ногах.  
Притаившись в тени, Мерлин рассматривал лицо Пендрагона.  
Сложно было спорить, что тот очень красив. Высокопарной «златомраморной, сотворенной дланью бога» красотой. Совсем не в его вкусе. Мерлин предпочитал сломанный нос и пару-тройку шрамов — более характерные черты. Или веснушки, как у Уилла. А подобное совершенство — это скучно. И вообще, Мерлин больше любил брюнетов. Золотоволосый блондин — как-то слишком вызывающе. И смотрится неестественно, если ты старше двенадцати. Идеальные зубы Пендрагона тоже вызывали у Мерлина подозрение. Наверняка коронки. А грудные мышцы! Может, имплантаты? Хотя вряд ли, Мерлин не раз видел Пендрагона на экране, и тот явно был в прекрасной форме.  
Мерлин встряхнул головой, пытаясь отогнать мысли.  
Тут он заметил, что Уоллиса в компании не было. Если этот придурок остался, чтобы приставать к Гвен, да Мерлин его… Он резко отбросил сигарету, раздавив окурок каблуком.  
Его отвлекла серия ярких вспышек. Мерлин зажмурился. Пендрагон, хоть и еле ворочал языком, заковыристо матерился.  
Вот оно что. Гейтлин МакКлеод. Мерлин хмыкнул и удовлетворенно улыбнулся, глядя, как судьба наказывает его обидчика. Как правило, Норман и Перси гоняли папарацци с отельной парковки, но МакКлеод был приставуч и неистребим, как собачье дерьмо на льняных брюках.  
— Отьебись от меня! — орал Пендрагон, по-видимому, слишком пьяный, чтобы контролировать себя. — Фитц, а ну вали за машиной.  
Один из его спутников начал панически шарить по карманам.  
— Дак это… ключи у Уоллиса остались.  
— Что?! Да ты, блядь, издеваешься? Так сгоняй за ними. Я что, вам все разжевывать должен?  
Прикусив дрожащую губу, Фитц рванул к кухонной двери.  
МакКлеод разродился очередной серией вспышек.  
— Бога душу мать… — покачиваясь, Пендрагон направился к бородачу с камерой. — Мой отец тебя выпорт… вытропо… Он тебя просто порвет.  
— Папочка ничего не сделает, — презрительно усмехнулся МакКлеод. — Разве что опять тебе сухой закон устроит. Мы это уже проходили, Арти. Просто улыбайся и позируй, и даже не заметишь, как все кончится.  
— Проклятая помоечная крыса! Да я тебя сам порву! — заорал Пендрагон и бросился на фотографа, прикрываясь от ярких вспышек.  
— Артур… — застонал один из его друзей, оглядывая почти пустую стоянку.  
Замахнувшись на МакКлеода, Пендрагон потерял равновесие и полетел лицом в асфальт. Когда он перевернулся, Мерлин заметил на его губах кровь. МакКлеод заржал и, быстро сменив линзы, наклонился вперед, снимая разбитое лицо Пендрагона, который только и мог, что беспомощно наблюдать.  
Последний из пендрагоновских спутников развернулся и сбежал.  
Подул ветер, как будто менялась погода. Словно сломанная кукла, Пендрагон лежал на грязном асфальте стоянки, пачкая дорогую одежду.  
Мерлин оказался перед выбором.  
С одной стороны, Господь свидетель, придурок этого заслуживал. Это будет ему уроком.  
И все же… Было что-то в его глазах, обманчивая ли невинность их детской голубизны, или тень безнадежного сожаления, которую Мерлин улавливал во взгляде, в общем… Удивляясь самому себе, Мерлин протянул руку в сторону МакКлеода. Раздался хлопок, что-то зашипело, а из фотокамеры пошел дым. МакКлеод потрясенно осматривал свое оборудование.  
Не дожидаясь, пока он вытащит запасную камеру, Мерлин бросился к Пендрагону.  
— Давай-ка, поднимайся, не время валяться, — он подхватил его под руки, помогая встать. Пендрагон повернулся к нему, удивленно разглядывая Мерлина. — Что бы ты там себе ни думал, но я просто не могу бросить девушку в беде.  
— Оставь меня в покое, — неразборчиво пробормотал Пендрагон. — Я в порядке.  
— Да уж вижу. Пойдем-ка, поймаем тебе уютное теплое такси.  
Он потащил Пендрагона к дороге, подальше от здания отеля. Пендрагон навалился на него, позволяя себя вести. За спиной, ничего не понимая, ругался МакКлеод.  
По всей видимости, удача наконец решила улыбнуться Мерлину, потому что у бордюра их ждало такси, только что высадившее хорошо одетую пару у входа в здание. Легко запихнув Пендрагона на заднее сиденье, Мерлин колебался лишь секунду, прежде чем тоже сесть в машину и захлопнуть за ними дверь. Пендрагон рыгнул, а потом уронил голову Мерлину на плечо.  
— Ну и где ты живешь? — спросил Мерлин. — Или мне выгрузить тебя у дверей кинокомпании Paramount?  
— Пафицк плиццд… — пробормотал Пендрагон.  
— Пасифик Палисад, — сказал Мерлин таксисту. Тот кивнул и тронулся с места.  
Было довольно поздно, и усталость постепенно накатывала на Мерлина. Ему хотелось домой, залезть в теплую постель и свернуться калачиком рядом с Уиллом. А вместо этого он сидел на заднем сиденье такси с пьяной в хлам кинозвездой, чья челюсть пребольно упиралась ему в плечо. Кроме того, не стоит забывать, что его только что уволили с работы, которую он не мог позволить себе потерять. Мама бы им гордилась.  
От Пендрагона пахло дорогим парфюмом и еще более дорогим виски. Его мягкие волосы щекотали Мерлину шею.  
Они ехали на запад, оставив позади бульвар Сансет. Пендрагон издал звук, нечто среднее между кашлем и храпом. Мерлин погладил его по щеке, приговаривая: «Ну тише, тише…»  
— Ну что, поедем ко мне? — спросил Пендрагон, положив руку Мерлину на бедро. Тот подпрыгнул чуть не полметра, заставив Пендрагона отшатнуться. Вот это неожиданность. Странновато для известного бабника-Пендрагона, с чьего локтя каждый вечер свисала новая старлетка, моделька и им подобные.  
Или нет?  
Мерлин уже совсем по-другому посмотрел на спутанные волосы Пендрагона и его помятую, кое-где запачканную одежду.  
— Что? — вздохнул Пендрагон, словно просыпаясь. — О, прости… — покраснев, он уставился на Мерлина. — Ты тот официант из «Небесного свода»?  
— Угадал, — ответил Мерлин. — А ты тот придурок, из-за которого меня уволили. Так что шансы залезть мне в штаны сегодня у тебя нулевые.  
Пендрагон сглотнул и покраснел еще сильнее.  
— Что? Что ты несешь?  
— Да так… комментирую твои шаловливые ручки, — пояснил Мерлин.  
Казалось, Пендрагона сейчас удар хватит.  
— Я… Да я бы никогда… Если ты кому-нибудь расскажешь… Ради бога, скажи мне, что ты не работаешь на Ним Вейверли!  
— Расслабься, солнышко, — ответил Мерлин. — Я только провожу тебя до дома. А дальше можешь жить своей безмятежной, ну или не безмятежной, мне в общем-то похер, жизнью. И никто из нас не будет вспоминать сегодняшний вечер.  
На лице Пендрагона сменяли друг друга гнев, ужас и непонимание. Мерлин смотрел на него, не желая уступать. Наконец Пендрагон повернулся к водителю и начал давать ему указания, как проехать.  
Миновав подъездную аллею и обогнув журчащий фонтан в комплекте с писающими мальчиками, они прибыли к чудовищного размера дому, по мнению Мерлина, больше смахивающему на замок. Тут даже были сторожевые, мать их, башенки. Странно, что без подъемного моста обошлось.  
Мерлин выбрался из такси, раздумывая, «как богатые и знаменитые не похожи на нас, простых смертных», и мечтая побыстрее управиться, чтобы можно было наконец поехать домой. Пендрагон пытался вылезти через другую дверь. Попросив таксиста подождать, Мерлин обежал машину, как раз успев подхватить Пендрагона и не дав ему еще раз свалиться мордой в землю. Он потащил его вдоль дорожки по направлению к массивным колоннам, которые, по всей видимости, должны были обозначать «Парадный вход».  
За пару шагов до крыльца Пендрагон начал вырываться.  
— Убери от меня свои лапы. Ты вообще знаешь, что делаешь? Это шантаж? Да мой отец тебя в порошок сотрет…  
— Нет! Не будь идиотом! Я только…  
Когда Пендрагон попытался его ударить, Мерлин увернулся. Входная дверь распахнулась. К ним кто-то бежал. Мерлин испугался и рванул было обратно к такси.  
— И куда, твою мать, ты думаешь, ты пошел… — на него рухнула тонна кирпичей, или, если хорошо подумать, скорее всего, Пендрагон врезался ему в спину, толкнув вперед и придавив всем весом. Лицо Мерлина впечаталось в белый гравий дорожки. Голова болела и кружилась. Когда со спины исчезла тяжесть, его кто-то перевернул. Мерлин попытался сосредоточиться на морщинистом, обрамленном седыми волосами лице, склонившемся над ним. Дедушка?  
Какая огромная сегодня луна.  
Теряя сознание, Мерлин слышал истерический голос Пендрагона, который что-то выкрикивал неподалеку.  
Гвен его убьет.  
* * *  
Мерлин проснулся на мягких дорогих простынях, ласкавших кожу. Пахло лилиями. Солнечные лучи пробивались через огромное, занавешенное белоснежными шторами окно. Это было приятно. Особенно если сравнивать с его обычным пробуждением: тычок локтем под ребра и вонь грязных носков. Мерлин удивился. Он попытался приподняться, но голова тут же сообщила, что это было не самой лучшей идеей.  
— Сэр? — голос явно принадлежал англичанину. Мерлин открыл глаза. Он узнал лицо, которое видел прошлой ночью, прежде чем потерять сознание.  
Ну конечно. Прошлая ночь. Мерлин застонал и уткнулся в подушку. Ммм… такой чистый свежий запах. Он подумывал остаться здесь, пока за ним не придут, чтобы отвезти в голливудскую тюрьму, или куда там еще попадают добросердечные идиоты, решившие вмешаться в звездную жизнь.  
— Сэр? — на сей раз голос звучал более настойчиво.  
— Что? — ответил Мерлин, не отрываясь от подушки. — Вы англичанин?  
— Бесспорно. Как и вы, я полагаю.  
— Я умер и попал в английский рай?  
Ответом ему послужило молчание. Мерлин чувствовал, что испытывает терпение говорящего, хоть и не смотрел на него. Некоторые люди умели передать свое недовольство, не прибегая к словам. Он осторожно сел. Морщась, потер ладонью лоб.  
— Боюсь, вчера вы немного неудачно упали, сэр. Мы позволили себе устроить вас на ночь, — мужчина шагнул к нему, и Мерлин смог наконец его рассмотреть. На вид ему было лет шестьдесят, лицо обрамляли длинные седые волосы, а еще он, кажется, начал раздражаться. — Позвольте представиться, я — Гаюс, дворецкий мистера Пендрагона. Вы разрешите вас осмотреть? Будет лучше, если я проверю, нет ли у вас сотрясения.  
Мерлин натянул одеяло до подмышек, заметив, что на нем надета фланелевая пижама. Интересно, кто видел его голым, может, этот Гаюс?  
— У него есть дворецкий?  
— Дворецкий мистера Пендрагона-старшего. Утера, а не Артура.  
— А… — больше сказать ему оказалось нечего.  
Достав фонарик из большой черной сумки, стоявшей на прикроватной тумбочке, Гаюс посветил Мерлину сначала в один глаз, потом в другой, и удовлетворенно кивнул.  
— С вами все будет в порядке. Я бы посоветовал вам умыться и одеться, после чего вы присоединитесь к Пендрагонам, старшему и младшему, за завтраком. Они ожидают вас.  
— Правда? А может, я это… улизну потихоньку?  
— Я полагаю, Утер хотел бы лично поблагодарить вас за помощь его сыну, прежде чем вы уйдете.  
— А. Ну да. Тогда ладно.  
Гаюс кивнул, забрал свою сумку и вышел из комнаты, закрыв за собой дверь. Мерлин выбрался из постели, пожалел, что у него нет Тайленола, нашел свою форму, выстиранную и выглаженную, аккуратно сложенной на стуле.  
Одевшись и умывшись в прилегающей к комнате ванной, он вышел в коридор и направился туда, где по его представлениям должна была находиться кухня. Кругом все было белым. Стены, ковер. И нигде ни одной пылинки. Как люди умудряются так жить? Он повернул за угол и пошел по коридору, стены которого украшало множество постеров к фильмам. На большинстве красовался Артур Пендрагон в разных позах в компании льнущих к нему полуголых девиц. На всех плакатах крупным шрифтом было напечатано: «Утер Пендрагон Продакшн» или «Утер Пендрагон представляет». Далее по коридору современные постеры сменялись более старыми, с них исчез Артур, на его место пришли более известные актеры, в разное время игравшие героев. Мерлин улыбнулся, узнав персонажей своих любимых фильмов, которыми он увлекался подростком. Он и не знал, что Утер Пендрагон продюсировал _«Скорость», «Тигровую лилию» и «Вампирских цыпочек»._  
Увидев постер фильма _«Ублюдки, девушки и базуки»_ , Мерлин в шоке остановился. Большую часть плаката занимали три полногрудые полуголые девицы с мачете в руках. Спрятавшись за ногой одной из них, на зрителя недовольно взирал белокурый мальчик с ангельским личиком. Он сжимал в руках миниатюрный пистолет-пулемет.  
Так это Артур Пендрагон играл пацана по прозвищу _«Пристрели их, детка»!_ Как Мерлин раньше не догадался? Смеясь, он побежал вниз по лестнице, перепрыгивая через ступеньки. Это почему-то развеселило его.  
Наконец он спустился на первый этаж. По крайней мере, ему показалось, что это первый этаж. Мозаичные мраморные полы, множество антикварной мебели, огромные вазы со свежими цветами. Холл напоминал Мерлину лобби дорогого отеля. Услышав неподалеку голоса, Мерлин пошел на звук.  
— Ним Вейверли — беспринципная сука. И я не собираюсь с ней разговаривать. Мне все равно, что, она думает, ей известно.  
Следуя за приятным голосом Артура, Мерлин оказался в застекленной оранжерее, где спокойно завтракали Пендрагон и немолодой седой мужчина, судя по всему, его отец. Окна оплетал зеленый вьюн, а вдали виднелся океан.  
— Мерлин, — проговорил Пендрагон-старший, поднимаясь и протягивая ему руку. У него был глубокий звучный голос и сверкающие, несмотря на явную усталость и морщины, глаза.  
— Здрасьте, — буркнул Мерлин, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. — Мне в самом деле надо бежать. Спасибо, что приютили меня.  
— Ерунда, — у Утера был голос, которому подчиняешься почти против воли. Мерлин выдвинул себе стул и сел. Справа от него Артур уплетал мюсли, глядя на Мерлина так, будто хотел силой мысли прожечь в нем дырку. Знал бы ты, как это непросто, подумал Мерлин и улыбнулся.  
— Ну что, насколько я понял, мой сын вчера вляпался в неприятности, в результате чего вы потеряли работу. Несмотря на это, вы не пожалели времени на то, чтобы доставить его домой целым и невредимым, предварительно убедившись, что компрометирующие его фото не попадут в газеты.  
Мерлин пожал плечами:  
— Ну да, где-то так. Ничего особенного.  
— Послушайте, — продолжил Утер, — я тут кое-кому позвонил, поговорил с Джорджем Каскантом. Мы с ним старые приятели. Он не может взять вас обратно, клиенты не поймут, но он вас очень хвалил. Сказал, что вы всегда вырабатывали норму, пунктуальны, общительны и популярны в коллективе.  
Слышать это было приятно. Конечно, похвала не оплатит его квартиру и не покроет медицинские счета матери, но все равно приятно.  
— Итак, — Утер потер руки, — у меня к вам предложение. Артур в последнее время совсем распоясался.  
— Отец! — воскликнул Артур, забрызгав Мерлина молоком.  
Утер махнул на него рукой. Артур замолчал.  
— Нужно, чтобы кто-то за ним присматривал. Следил за расписанием, не давал встревать в неприятности, выполнял его поручения. Ну что?  
Секунд тридцать Мерлин просто пялился на Утера, пока до него не дошло.  
— Э… вы что, предлагаете мне работу?  
— Личный помощник. Пятьдесят тысяч в год. Никаких льгот и выходных. Вы должны быть в распоряжении Артура двадцать четыре часа, семь дней в неделю. Что скажете?  
После слов «пятьдесят тысяч» Мерлин впал в ступор. Это больше денег, чем он в жизни видел. Больше, чем смел мечтать… А сидящий перед ним человек предлагал их ему так, словно это копейки. Какая-то часть его хотела швырнуть предложение обратно воротиле в лицо и уйти. Как будто его можно купить. Но более умная и практичная его часть понимала, что он не просто сможет заплатить за квартиру, но и переехать куда-то, где наличие горячей воды не является чудом и нормально работает телевизор. А еще он сможет накопить достаточно денег, чтобы мама наконец-то долечила ногу.  
Он посмотрел на Артура, который сидел, открыв рот, глядя на него в немом ужасе. Мерлин ухмыльнулся.  
— Заметано! — он встал и протянул руку.  
— Вот и прекрасно! — воскликнул Утер, поднимаясь. Он так стиснул ладонь Мерлина, что у того выступили слезы. — Ты приступаешь немедленно. Гаюс!  
Гаюс появился с пачкой документов, словно подслушивал под дверью.  
— Будьте любезны пройти со мной, мистер Эмрис. Осталось заполнить бумаги.  
Мерлин сглотнул. Странный скрежещущий звук заставил его снова посмотреть на Артура. Оказывается, это он скрипел зубами. На скулах вздулись желваки. В глазах горел гнев.  
— Мы сработаемся, — бодро улыбнулся Мерлин.  
— Да неужели? — отозвался Артур.  
— Я же могу называть тебя по имени?  
— Несомненно, — проскрипел Артур. — А я буду называть тебя «Чер…»  
Что бы ни собирался сказать Артур, его прервал Утер, громко хлопнув в ладоши.  
— Мальчики! — хохотнул он. — Артур, ты встречаешься с Ним в девять тридцать. Будь вежлив и дружелюбен, а также передай ей, что если она напечатает хоть слово из того, что болтает МакКлеод, мы натянем ее в суде сильнее, чем ботоксные инъекции натягивают ее наглую рожу. Только не в таких выражениях, — подмигнул он.  
Все еще улыбаясь, Мерлин последовал за Гаюсом. Выйдя из оранжереи, они оказались в очередном коридоре. Это не дом, а лабиринт какой-то. Уилл от удивления язык проглотит. Да и Гвен тоже.  
Господи, как будто ему сложно будет по несколько часов в день смотреть на безупречный профиль Артура Пендрагона. К такой работе он быстро привыкнет. Мерлин не мог сдержать улыбку. Может, удача все-таки решила повернуться к нему лицом? 


	2. Chapter 2

  
Когда зазвонил телефон, за окном было еще темно. Мерлин покосился на часы. 4:45 утра. Окончательно проснувшись, Мерлин схватил трубку:  
— Привет, мам! Что случилось?  
— Я тебе не мама, Мерлин. Я не смог бы жить, зная, что по моей вине ты появился в этом мире. А теперь я хочу кофе. Арабику. Без примесей. Пополам с полуторапроцентным молоком. Нет, с полупроцентным молоком. Блядь, все же с полутора. И без сахара. Даже не мечтай подсунуть мне сахар, я тебя четвертую просто. Только сахарозаменитель. И только Splenda. Треть пакетика. Не Equal, не Sweet n' Low. Только Splenda. Ты все понял, Мерлин?  
— Кто там, черт возьми? — просипел Уилл, поворачиваясь и обнимая Мерлина за талию. — Бросай телефон и иди ко мне.  
— Артур, это ты? — спросил Мерлин.  
— Да, Мерлин, это я, твой босс. Можешь называть меня «сэр», или «Ваше Великолепие», или…  
— Как насчет «задницы»? — Мерлин потер глаза свободной рукой и попытался вывернуться из настойчивых объятий Уилла. — По-моему, «задница» тебе очень подходит.  
— Как насчет «Если я не получу кофе на съемочной площадке в пять тридцать утра, ты окажешься на улице, где тебе самое место»?  
— А что, на площадке кофе не подают?  
— Такого уж точно не подают. Снимаем в Уилшире. Если ты выйдешь прямо сейчас, то не опоздаешь. А если ты не опоздаешь, я тебя не убью. Усёк?  
Пальцы Уилла творили что-то невообразимое. Мерлин тихо застонал и потерся об любовника.  
— Мерлин!  
— Что? А, да… Кофе. Пять тридцать. Понял, — он закусил губу и всхлипнул. — Точно нельзя отложить до пяти сорока пяти?  
— Пять тридцать! И ни секундой, блядь, позже!  
— Хорошо, — задыхаясь, ответил Мерлин и бросил трубку. Перевернувшись, он навалился на Уилла, жестко целуя. — Давай быстрее, мне надо бежать.  
— Ты издеваешься? Еще даже солнце не встало, — Уилл ускорил движения руки. Мерлин заскулил.  
— Я должен… — он захлебнулся воздухом и кончил, вцепившись в волосы Уилла.  
— Люблю тебя, — шептал Уилл между поцелуями. Мерлин чувствовал, как прижимается к его бедру твердый член любовника.  
— Я тебя тоже, — Мерлин отбросил одеяло и скатился с постели. — Прости. Прости, пожалуйста. Обещаю, вечером я тебе все компенсирую.  
— Умммгу… — Уилл перевернулся на спину, не скрывая неудовольствия.  
Поспешно натягивая джинсы и первую попавшуюся под руку рубашку, Мерлин оправдывался:  
— Ну не злись. Ты же понимаешь, сегодня мой первый день. Я не могу опоздать. Потерпи до вечера. Хочешь, можем попробовать ту штучку, которую недавно купили…  
— Серьезно? — глаза Уилла загорелись. — Штучку, говоришь…  
— Если хочешь, даже обе, — согласился Мерлин, ухмыляясь.  
— Ну ладно, уговорил.  
Мерлин заметил, что неровно застегнул рубашку. Пришлось начать сначала.  
— Чем займешься сегодня?  
— Да так… — Уилл зевнул и потянулся. — Над сценарием поработаю. Второй акт, сцена на ярмарке. Шарлотта выясняет у Эзопа судьбу шарфа.  
— А, ну да… Милашка Шарлотта. Удачи.  
Уилл пожал плечами, закрыл глаза и натянул на себя одеяло. Мерлину подумалось: когда он вернется домой, Уилл будет валяться в той же позе.  
Но на выяснение отношений времени не было, зато надо было найти и доставить кофе. На одной ноге он поскакал к двери, натягивая по дороге вторую кроссовку. Только сейчас ему пришло в голову, что он и близко не представляет, где находится съемочная площадка.  
* * *  
Артур швырнул чашку с кофе ему в лицо.  
Пока горячая жидкость стекала по шее на грудь и капала с кончика носа, Мерлин размышлял, с чего это он решил, что наняться на эту работу будет хорошей идеей.  
— Я же внятно сказал: «полупроцентное»! Ты что, хочешь, чтобы я растолстел?  
— Ты сказал «полуторапроцентное».  
— С какой стати мне говорить «полуторапроцентное», если я его не пью, — Артур говорил нарочито медленно, четко выговаривая каждое слово, как будто Мерлин был умственно отсталым. — И вообще, неважно, что я сказал. Если хочешь на меня работать, должен знать, что я пью, а что нет. Это же элементарно.  
Мерлин заставил себя сделать глубокий вдох и сосчитать до десяти, прежде чем ответить.  
— Ты хочешь сказать, что я просто должен стать ясновидящим.  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты учился, Мерлин, — Артур подался вперед и щелкнул Мерлина по лбу.  
— Понятно, — двадцать четыре часа назад предложение казалось ему привлекательным. Как все может измениться всего за сутки. Кофе начал остывать.  
— А сейчас иди уберись у меня в трейлере. Грязную одежду – в химчистку «Регаль и сыновья» на Олимпик. Выброси все выбрасываемое. Смотри, чтоб в корзину ничего личного не попало. Свяжись с Сашей, выясни изменения в расписании занятий по стрельбе. А потом позвони Руфусу, он мой личный тренер, скажи, чтоб снова перенес тренировку с четверга. Если начнет залупаться, уволь его и найми мне нового тренера. А еще…  
— А еще организуй ему оздоровительную клизму, иначе он так и будет беситься всю неделю, — подсказал звонкий женский голос с калифорнийским акцентом.  
Мерлин оторвал взгляд от Артура, чтобы посмотреть на ту-что-посмела-перебить-его-изумительность. Похоже, она ему понравится, кто бы она ни была.  
Она оказалась худой, скорее даже худющей, с огромной гривой вьющихся темных волос и удивленными глазами послевоенной сироты. Ее наряд — что-то газовое и в крапинку — выглядел смесью клоунского костюма с прикидом стриптизерши. С готическим уклоном. Мерлин всегда думал, что ходить на каблуках такой высоты физически невозможно.  
Выразительно вздохнув, Артур закатил глаза и сказал:  
— Моргана, заткнись, — потом он повернулся к Мерлину и ткнул пальцем в девушку. — Это моя кузина Моргана. Относись к ней как к взбесившейся фанатке — то есть поливай из пожарного шланга, если подойдет слишком близко.  
— Заметано. Если, конечно, будешь относиться к Артуру, как к избалованному ребенку, которого надо отшлепать.  
— Насколько я в курсе, это не я ловлю кайф от хорошей порки.  
Моргана обняла Артура и прижалась к его щеке.  
— Ах, Арти! Ты просто ревнуешь. Потому что стоит тебе хотя бы поцеловать… — она кашлянула, — …девушку, как это оказывается на первых полосах желтых журналов.  
— Каждый раз, когда ты целуешь девушку, или парня, да хоть лошадь, если уж на то пошло, это тоже оказывается на первых полосах желтых журналов. Вот только ты…  
— Вот только я этим наслаждаюсь…  
Мерлин подумал, что у нее на редкость обаятельная улыбка. И прекрасные голубые глаза под тонной макияжа. Когда она подхватила его под руку, Мерлин позволил ей себя увести.  
— Эй! — заорал Артур. — У него куча работы!  
— Я постараюсь вернуть его тебе, когда мы закончим.  
— Кстати, это закрытая площадка. Что ты тут забыла?  
— Хосе! И, возможно, Фредерика, если он перестанет жрать столько чеснока, — она наклонилась к Мерлину, свободной рукой поглаживая его по плечу. — Не позволяй ему себя доставать, зайка. Он со всеми так обращается. А теперь расскажи-ка мне про позапрошлый вечер. Я слышала, ты швырнул ему в физиономию стакан с колой?  
— Ну… он это заслужил.  
— Конечно, заслужил. Всегда заслуживает.  
Мерлину определенно нравилась эта девушка.

* * *  
Вторая чашка кофе оказалась горячее первой. Зато хоть налитой не до краев.  
— А без этого никак? — поинтересовался Мерлин, стискивая зубы, пока жидкость стекала по шее на грудь.  
— Можно, конечно, — ответил Артур с ухмылкой. — Но меня это развлекает.  
— Отрадно сознавать, что хоть кому-то из нас происходящее доставляет удовольствие.  
— Перестанешь лажать, я перестану кидаться кофе.  
У Мерлина целый день просто руки чесались. Он мог наградить Артура веснушками или поджечь отвороты брюк. Да и декорации все были из плексигласа, ими даже синяк толком не поставишь. Но очень хотелось.  
Поболтав с Морганой, Мерлин пошел убираться в трейлере Артура. Там царил жуткий бардак. Словно Артур, воспользовавшись чем-то, тут же отбрасывал это в сторону в твердой уверенности, что найдется низшая форма жизни, которая приползет и уберет за ним. Мерлин честно старался помнить инструкции — ничего личного в мусорной корзине — и думал, что с этим-то он справился. Однако оказалось, что использованные бритвенные лезвия относились к личным вещам, а для зеленого стекла была отдельная корзина.  
В качестве наказания Мерлину пришлось менять санитарный блок в трейлере, хотя вообще-то для этого существуют специальные люди. Потом ему пришлось позвонить личному врачу Артура, чтобы возобновить некоторые рецепты, забрать из химчистки вещи с прошлой недели, заехать за новыми рецептами, примчаться на площадку, чтобы успеть помочь Артуру сменить костюм, пообщаться и избавиться от группы фанаток, которые непонятно как разнюхали местонахождение сверхсекретной съемочной площадки, и снова вернуться в трейлер, чтобы разобрать послеобеденный бардак.  
Солнце клонилось к закату, когда Мерлин вспомнил, что у него с утра маковой росинки во рту не было. Хорошо, что скоро он сможет пойти домой к Уиллу. Может, Уилл чего-нибудь приготовил. Когда он снисходил до приготовления пищи, у него здорово получалось. Если повезет, будут спагетти.  
Съемочный день наконец завершился. Люди потихоньку разъезжались. Мерлин помог Артуру снять очередной костюм и облачиться в обычную одежду, поглядывая на его задницу, пока стаскивал с него штаны. Классная! Кто бы сомневался.  
— Мерлин, прекращай пялиться на мою задницу. Я понимаю, что она восхитительна, но ты бы лучше на работе сосредоточился.  
— Да просто вспомнил, что утром Моргана говорила…  
Артур повернулся к нему, застегивая рубашку.  
— Я бы на твоем месте не очень обращал внимание на то, что говорит Моргана. Она нормальная девчонка, но…  
Мерлин вопросительно приподнял брови.  
Вздохнув, Артур набросил пиджак.  
— Неважно. Скоро сам поймешь, — недовольное выражение исчезло с его лица, и он ухмыльнулся. — Ну что сказать, твой первый день оказался сущим кошмаром. У меня в жизни не было такого ужасного помощника. Будем надеяться, что завтра ты будешь еще хуже, и я смогу с чистой совестью тебя уволить. Тогда мы сможем избавиться друг от друга.  
— Надежда умирает последней, — отозвался Мерлин. Не будь он уверен в обратном, подумал бы, что Артур его подкалывает.   
В конце концов Артур уселся в свой Porche 911, а Мерлин плюхнулся в ржавую Geo Metro, собравшись ехать домой. В общем и целом, день был отвратительным. Артур оказался просто сказочной скотиной. И даже вид его задницы и возможность поприкалываться над рецептом от ножного грибка не искупала двенадцатичасового унижения.  
Если Уилл ничего не приготовил, можно заказать пиццу.  
Зазвонил мобильник. Выуживая его из кармана, Мерлин чуть не съехал с дороги.  
— Алло?  
— Мерлин! Ну как прошел день?  
Мерлин моментально узнал голос Утера.  
— Ну… — он глубоко вздохнул, — все прекрасно.  
Утер рассмеялся.  
— Не позволяй ему на тебя давить. Под всем этим он сущий котенок.  
— Вам виднее, сэр.  
— Зови меня Утер. Так, а теперь насчет вечера.  
У Мерлина упало сердце. Насчет вечера? Вечером он хотел поесть пиццы и заняться извращенным сексом. Пендрагонами он уже был сыт по горло.  
— Вообще-то я еду домой, я слегка ус…  
Утер продолжил, будто не слышал Мерлина.  
— Я слышал, Артур поехал в «Валет Пик». Ты должен разыскать его и проследить, чтобы он не попал в неприятности.  
— Но, сэ… Ут…  
— Вот и договорились. Ты прекрасно справляешься, Мерлин. Так держать! — в трубке раздались короткие гудки.  
Ну ёбаный карась!  
Сорок пять минут потребовалось, только чтобы найти место для парковки. Ссутулившись, Мерлин побрел ко входу в «Валет Пик», ворча себе под нос и догадываясь, что его мятая, залитая кофе одежда наверняка не произведет на вышибалу впечатления. Как и следовало ожидать, еще не взглянув Мерлину в лицо, вышибала поднял руку и процедил: «Даже не думай!» Очень хотелось решить, что это знак, сдаться и поехать домой.  
Но у Мерлина была работа.  
Один золотой взгляд — и вышибала моргнул, улыбнулся и пропустил Мерлина внутрь. Мерлин вошел в клуб, стараясь держаться в тени и морщась от грохота музыки, давившего на мозг. Обнаружить Артура оказалось несложно: стоило только подойти к закрытой для простых смертных зоне в дальней части клуба и найти самых громко хихикающих красоток.   
Артур устроился в углу. Бритая наголо девица с избытком пирсинга и яркими зелеными глазами сидела у него на коленях, а вторая, примостившись слева от него, вдыхала дорожки белой пудры. Первая девица шептала что-то Артуру на ухо, а тот смеялся, запрокинув голову. Несколько секунд Мерлин не мог отвести взгляд от широкой улыбки Артура и его блестящих глаз. Чего-чего, а звездной харизмы у Артура было хоть отбавляй.  
Потом Артур поднял голову, увидел Мерлина, и довольное выражение моментально пропало с его лица.  
— Что ты здесь делаешь?  
— Твой отец…  
— Что? — заорал Артур, прикладывая ладонь к уху.  
Мерлин повысил голос.  
— Твой отец велел мне за тобой присмотреть, чтобы ты снова не вляпался в неприятности.  
Несмотря на дымный воздух клуба, он ясно видел заигравшие на скулах Артура желваки.  
— Аууу… — простонала сидевшая на коленях девица. — Папочка беспокоится о тебе. Какая прелесть!  
Она запустила пальцы ему в волосы. Артур стряхнул ее руку.  
— Скажи моему отцу, мне не нужна нянька.  
— Скажи ему сам, — ответил Мерлин. Скрестив руки на груди, он уселся подальше от компании.  
Девушки, единожды взглянув на него, решили, что он не стоит внимания. Бритая продолжила шептаться с Артуром, а вторая — круглолицая с неоново-красными волосами — предложила ему дорожку, как подозревал Мерлин, кокаина.  
Артур смерил ее леденящим взглядом.  
— Не хочу.  
Девица удивленно воззрилась на него, потом, пожав плечами, втянула дорожку сама, используя для этого свернутую долларовую банкноту. С отвращением посмотрев на нее, Артур спустил вторую девушку с колен и подошел к Мерлину.  
— Пойдем выпьем, Мерлин.  
Он направился к бару, не глядя, следует ли за ним Мерлин. А Мерлин, естественно, следовал. Толпа расступилась, увидев приближающегося Артура, и стакан неразбавленного виски ждал его на стойке, прежде чем он успел сделать заказ. Он посмотрел жидкость на свет, улыбнулся и понюхал содержимое стакана.  
— Ага. Yoichi*, — Артур сделал глоток и дал знак бармену, который тут же поставил на стойку еще один стакан темно-янтарной жидкости. Артур протянул его Мерлину. Тот поморщился.  
— Да ты попробуй. Японский. Тебе понравится.  
Мерлин ненавидел виски. Ненавидел его смешанным с содовой, лимонадом или имбирным элем. Но больше всего он ненавидел неразбавленный виски.  
— Не будь тряпкой, Мерлин.  
— Ну хорошо, — согласился Мерлин, взял стакан и сделал большой глоток.  
Такое чувство, что во рту был жидкий огонь. Мерлин постарался побыстрее проглотить, но что-то явно пошло не так, потому что он захлебнулся кашлем, а виски потек по подбородку.  
Артур, конечно же, был просто счастлив.  
— Ну как можно быть таким идиотом? Ты таким родился, или достиг таких высот упорным трудом?  
Все! С него хватит! Мерлин грохнул стакан с остатками виски на стойку и помчался к выходу. Артур догнал его и схватил за руку.  
— И куда это, интересно, ты собрался?  
— Домой.  
— Как домой?  
— Да так. Я устал и голоден. Я хочу поехать домой и увидеть своего парня.  
Артур встал как вкопанный, удивленно глядя на Мерлина, и очень вежливо спросил:  
— У тебя есть парень?  
— Есть. У тебя с этим какие-то проблемы?  
— Да нет, конечно. Я просто… это я так… для поддержания разговора. Господи, остынь ты. Езжай домой. Езжай домой и отсоси Фрэнку, или Терренсу, или Пипу, или как там его зовут…  
Мерлин старался не улыбнуться.  
— Пипу?  
— Разве это не английское имя?  
— Уилл не англичанин. Не поверишь, но нам никто не запрещает трахаться с людьми другой национальности.  
— Куда только катится мир…  
Артур искренне улыбнулся. После нескольких попыток Мерлин даже смог улыбнуться в ответ.

* * *  
Уилл вертел в руках пропуск Мерлина на съемочную площадку, разглядывая его так, будто в нем сокрыты все тайны вселенной. С остекленевшими широко раскрытыми глазами и приоткрытым ртом.  
— Так это правда? Ты в самом деле работаешь на Артура Пендрагона?  
— Да, Уилл. Это действительно правда. И он просто парень. Самовлюбленный, грубый, избалованный, швыряющий в людей кофе, нормальный, обычный парень.  
Оторвавшись наконец от несчастного куска картона, Уилл посмотрел на Мерлина.  
— Он — Артур Пендрагон. А отец у него — Утер Пендрагон, — глаза Уилла лихорадочно блестели. — Может быть, именно в нем мое спасение.  
— Знаешь Уилл, ты начинаешь меня пугать.  
— И Мерлин только начал там работать, — раздался голос Гвен с кухни. — Дай ему освоиться, прежде чем начнешь заставлять его прогибаться ради тебя.   
Гвен всегда была рассудительной.  
— Не то чтобы мне это нравилось, Мерлин, — а иногда она бывала жуткой занозой в заднице. — Артур Пендрагон — мудак, который совершенно уверен, что может обращаться с людьми, как ему заблагорассудится. Он тебя с грязью смешает, если ты ему позволишь.  
— Рад, что ты обо мне такого высокого мнения.  
Опустив тарелку с пастой на журнальный столик перед Мерлином, Гвен потрепала его по волосам.  
— Я просто волнуюсь за тебя, милый.  
— Я знаю, — улыбнулся в ответ Мерлин.  
— Ну ладно… — протянул Уилл. — Но ты же меня с ним познакомишь, правда? Через пару недель?  
Мерлин, прищурившись, посмотрел на Уилла, не прекращая жевать.  
— Конечно, — он пожал плечами. — Как-нибудь, обязательно.  
Уилл придвинулся ближе и положил голову Мерлину на плечо. Тот сразу почувствовал себя виноватым. Уилл ведь старается. Он талантливый сценарист, насколько Мерлин мог судить, и просто не хочет упустить свой шанс. Мерлин иногда даже завидовал тому, что Уилл точно знал, чего хочет от жизни.   
Когда они покончили с ужином, Гвен отнесла пустые тарелки в расположенную в трех шагах кухоньку.  
— Мне пора, — сказала она, помыв посуду. — У меня теперь по четвергам двойная смена, поскольку кое-кто нарвался на увольнение.  
— Я не могу стоять в стороне, когда к тебе пристают.  
— Мы уже сто раз это обсуждали. Я вполне способна сама о себе позаботиться.  
— Ну, извини. Я сделал это не для того, чтобы усложнить тебе жизнь. Я волновался за тебя, — сказал Мерлин.  
— Я знаю, — Гвен чмокнула его в щеку и потрепала Уилла по плечу. — До встречи, мальчики.  
Уилл прижался к нему, и несколько минут они просто сидели молча. Мерлин прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь тем, что от него никому ничего не надо и можно спокойно посидеть.  
— Ты слишком устал для наших штучек? — спросил Уилл. Кожей шеи Мерлин чувствовал его недовольную гримасу.  
— Прости, — он обнял Уилла. — Но это не значит, что мы не сможем позабавиться.  
— Отлично! — отозвался Уилл.  
Толкнув Мерлина на диван, он коленом раздвинул ему ноги и наклонился поцеловать его.  
Мерлин вытянул руку в сторону тумбочки, сверкнул глазами, и оба смотрели, как к ним плывут по воздуху презервативы и любрикант.  
— Ты когда-нибудь мне расскажешь наконец, как ты это делаешь? — спросил Уилл.  
Мерлин вздохнул.  
— Я тебе сто раз объяснял. Просто я могу это делать. Это магия.  
— Ну да, конечно, — ответил Уилл, покусывая челюсть Мерлина и расстегивая на нем рубашку. — Как мне повезло: мой парень настоящий всамделишный волшебник.  
«Хотелось бы, чтобы Уилл когда-нибудь все-таки в это поверил», — подумал Мерлин, выбираясь из джинсов.  
* * *  
На следующий день Артур пребывал в отвратительном настроении. Ним Вейверли — журналист светской хроники, если спросить в редакции, и гнойный чирей на жопе мира, если послушать Артура, — опубликовала свое с ним интервью. Статья оказалась далеко не лестной.  
— «Артур Пендрагон, l'enfant terrible киноиндустрии и наследник империи Пендрагона по производству халтуры…» Она не могла не упомянуть моего отца. И так каждый раз. На меня ей наплевать, но не на отца. О, погоди-ка. Вот и мне досталось: «сомнительные актерские способности», «ограниченный и самодовольный». Блядь, я ненавижу эту суку. А главное, я понятия не имею, почему она до меня доебалась! — бесновался Артур.  
Мерлин только согласно кивал, стараясь не попадаться Артуру, метавшемуся по трейлеру. Он забился в самый дальний уголок дивана и делал все возможное, чтобы не привлекать к себе внимания. Тактика работала… некоторое время. Очень недолго. Артур с перекошенным от злости лицом повернулся к нему.  
— Позвони моему агенту, пусть свяжется с отцом. Так не может продолжаться. Я этого не потерплю. И где моя красная рубаха? Она мне нужна сию же секунду, Мерлин. Я тебе полчаса назад велел достать ее из шкафа, — он пощелкал пальцами перед лицом Мерлина. — И чего ты тут вообще расселся? А ну пошел! Быстро!  
Мерлин вскочил на ноги. Нашедшаяся красная рубашка положения не спасла. Настроение Артура заставляло Мерлина нервничать. А когда он нервничал, то становился неуклюжим. Рубаха оказалась неровно застегнутой, он слишком сильно потянул Артура за руку, помогая ее надеть, зацепился часами за волосы на груди Артура…  
Когда он выбежал из трейлера, ему вслед полетело несколько банок из-под диетической колы, одна из которых попала ему в затылок. Одна радость — следующие несколько часов Артур будет на съемках. Однако это не означало, что Мерлин сможет отдохнуть. Вместо этого он понесся выполнять ряд сложных и совершенно-невыполнимых-за-отведенный-промежуток-времени заданий, которых напридумывал ему на сегодня Артур. Подарок на день рождения для личного стилиста Артура, ящик какого-то специфического яблочного уксуса из Эревона, пачка документов Артуру на подпись от Гаюса… И каждое место, куда ехал Мерлин, находилось на другом конце города от предыдущего. К моменту возвращения на съемочную площадку он не только вымотался вконец, но и здорово опоздал.  
Настроение Артура от этого не улучшилось.  
— И где, блядь, тебя носит? Я не могу найти телефон! (Который лежал в заднем кармане брюк, и который он просто забыл включить после съемки.)  
— Сбегай принеси мне обед. И я хочу шоколада. (Шоколад полетел Мерлину в голову, потому что он должен был догадаться, что этот приказ выполнять не надо.)  
Мерлин стоял на коленях, завязывая Артуру шнурки, когда его терпение наконец лопнуло. Все происходило перед трейлером Артура. Мимо, посмеиваясь, проходили люди. Лицо Мерлина горело от унижения. А потом Артур толкнул его.  
Несильно, скорее, ткнул в плечо, но этого оказалось достаточно.  
Он вскочил на ноги, оставив один ботинок незашнурованным, и закричал, чтобы не сказать заорал, прямо в лицо Артуру.  
— Все! С меня хватит! Ты самовлюбленная задница, говнюк и хам! И я не намерен больше тебя терпеть!   
Он ринулся прочь. Глаза горели, ладони тоже. И он даже не оглянулся посмотреть, как отреагировал Артур на его вспышку.   
Мерлину было очень плохо, ведь он только что потерял очередную работу. Наткнувшись на деревянную колоду, брошенную за трейлерами, Мерлин уселся на нее, вытирая мокрые щеки.  
Когда он был в таком состоянии, успокоить его мог только один человек. Сейчас, когда он уже почти стал безработным, он не мог позволить себе этот звонок, но его это не волновало. Посмотрев на время, Мерлин набрал номер. Ему ответил женский и очень английский голос.  
— Привет, мам.  
— Мерлин! — искреннее удовольствие в ее голосе успокаивало нервы Мерлина.  
Он не рассказал ей об Артуре. Не говорил про новую работу или личные проблемы. Он просто болтал, зная, что его с удовольствием выслушают, чувствуя, что его любят.  
— У Гвен все в порядке. И у Уилла тоже. Нет, сценарий пока никуда пристроить не удалось, но мы не теряем надежды. Он не упустит свой шанс. Нет, ничего нового. Работаю с утра до ночи.  
— Надеюсь, не слишком устаешь? Сам-то ты как, Мерлин? Тебе надо больше наслаждаться жизнью.  
— У меня все отлично, мам. Главное, как ты там. От врачей ничего нового не слышно?  
— Пока нет, к сожалению. Но я уверена, скоро получу уведомление.  
— А как ты себя чувствуешь? Ходить можешь?  
— Довольно неплохо. Не переживай за меня.  
Быстро прикинув в уме, Мерлин на секунду прикусил губу.  
— Я тебе пришлю еще денег в конце месяца.  
Мама вздохнула.  
— Ты слишком печешься обо мне. Я надеюсь, ты себе ради меня не отказываешь.  
— Ну что ты, мам. У меня все здорово. Я очень счастлив.  
Тут зазвонил второй телефон, тот, которым его снабдил Артур.  
— Мне надо бежать. Пока, мам. Я тебя люблю.  
Мерлину очень хотелось швырнуть артуров телефон в ближайший мусорный бак. Потом он представил, что сможет накопить столько денег, чтобы его мама смогла распрощаться с листом ожидания ГЗС (Государственная Служба Здравоохранения) и сделать пересадку в частной клинике. Он не должен потерять эту работу. Гордость можно и проглотить, а мать сможет ходить.  
Вздохнув, он ответил на звонок.  
— Чего тебе?  
— Где тебя черти носят, придурок? Кто ж знал, что ты у нас такая нежная фиалка.  
— Артур, отъебись.  
— Придержи язык. Никто не смеет так со мной разговаривать. Пора бы запомнить.  
— Лучше бы смели. Никогда не встречал такую из…  
— Избалованную скотину? — голос Артура изменился. Подняв голову, Мерлин увидел, что он вышел из-за угла трейлера. — Ты думаешь, меня раньше так не называли? — Артур захлопнул мобильник и сунул его в карман.  
Мерлин тоже убрал телефон и зло уставился на Артура. Эта сволочь еще и улыбалась ему.  
— Так что, я уволен?  
Закатив глаза, Артур присел перед ним на корточки, чтобы заглянуть в лицо.  
— Ты этого хочешь?  
— Нет, — покачал головой Мерлин.  
— Это хорошо, — кивнул Артур. — Тогда ты не уволен.  
Мерлин ткнул Артура пальцем.  
— Но если ты продолжишь…  
Артур ухватил его за палец.  
— Да знаю. Знаю я. Слушай, со мной очень непросто работать. Десятки моих бывших личных помощников это подтвердят. Но я бы очень хотел, чтобы ты остался.  
Удивленно моргая, Мерлин рассматривал лицо Артура. Казалось, он искренен.  
Отпустив палец Мерлина, Артур вскочил и поманил Мерлина за собой. Мерлин пошел. По пути к трейлеру Артур обнял Мерлина за плечи.  
— Пошли, дружок, — сказал Артур.  
Идти в обнимку было немного неудобно, но Мерлин не жаловался.  
— Знаешь, ты ведь действительно отвратительный помощник. Даже не знаю, зачем я уговариваю тебя остаться. Просто есть в тебе что-то такое…  
— Моя сногсшибательная красота? Или острый ум?  
— Скорее уж в сравнении с тобой я выгляжу еще более неотразимым.  
— Ну да. Разве что так.  
— Кстати, ты не первый помощник, который убегает от меня в слезах.  
— Кто бы сомневался. Зато я самый симпатичный. И я даже не думал из-за тебя реветь.  
— Конечно-конечно.  
С сердца Мерлина упал камень. Все будет в порядке. Легко, ясное дело, не будет. Но, в общем, все будет хорошо.  
\-----  
* японский виски двадцатилетней выдержки


	3. Chapter 3

  
Субботним утром «Рок-н-Ролл у Денни» был полон только выбравшимися из постели парочками. В кабинке за спиной Уилла сидели двое готов: девица с вороньим гнездом на голове соответствующего цвета и парень, чей пирсинг ярко блестел в искусственном освещении. Их бледные лица светились от счастья. Они завтракали яичницей и блинами.   
В кабинке справа две девушки ютились на одной стороне столика, вместо того чтобы удобно устроиться друг напротив друга. Курчавая, с глазами трепетной лани, перебирала пепельно-серые дреды подружки, неспешно потягивая кофе.  
Мерлин задумался, есть ли вокруг них с Уиллом такая уютная послепостельная атмосфера. Уилл и правда выглядел очаровательно взъерошенным: волосы торчком, футболка измята.  
— Селина из салона стрижет Полу Абдул. Она сказала, что постарается ей подсунуть в следующий раз экземпляр «Черного пса».  
— Поле Абдул?  
— Ну да… а то ответа из Slippyboy Productions пока нет. Может, так…  
— Будем держать кулаки.  
Мерлин жевал странные, слишком соленые американские сосиски. Конечно, он старался поддерживать Уилла в его начинаниях. Но иногда хотелось бы поговорить о чем-то еще, кроме его сценариев и того, куда бы их пристроить.  
— В пятницу пойдем в бар О’Флаэрти. Там полно тех, кто занимается сценариями. Мне кажется, Кэти, ну помнишь, та изящная блондиночка, в меня влюблена.   
— Ну тогда конечно. Пойдем повидаемся с Кэти…  
Уилл запнулся, но продолжил:  
— Перестань. Я просто к тому, что она могла бы мне помочь.  
— Пригласи ее на свидание. Подсунешь ей «Черного пса», когда будешь присовывать…  
— Мерлин! — Уилл закатил глаза.  
— Что? — Мерлин был сама невинность. — Я только стараюсь тебя поддержать.  
— Придурок! — пробормотал Уилл.  
Они молча жевали. Глядя на тонкий ломтик хрустящего бекона, Мерлин вспоминал мамины завтраки.  
— Ну… — начал Уилл.  
— Я спрошу у него через несколько недель, — резко оборвал он Уилла. — Просто… потерпи, хорошо? Мне не улыбается быть одним из тех, кто таскается за ним в надежде что-то поиметь. Вокруг него и так толпа лизоблюдов.  
— Да ладно тебе! — начал Уилл, со звоном уронив ложку на стол. — Ты с ним работаешь каждый чертов день. Ты хоть понимаешь, как это мне поможет?  
— Естественно, я хочу тебе помочь, Уилл. Но сейчас неподходящий момент.  
Хмурясь, Уилл собрался было глотнуть кофе, но грохнул чашку на блюдце.  
— Такое чувство, что тебе все равно!  
Мерлин прищурился. Опершись на стол, он посмотрел на Уилла.  
— Тебе нужны еще доказательства того, что ты дорог мне? Кроме того, что я плачу за квартиру, за телефон и за воду, не говоря уже о том, что кормлю нас обоих?  
— Я смотрю, ты не забываешь подсчитывать. Но не переживай. Выставишь мне детальный счет, и я с тобой рассчитаюсь, как только продам сценарий. Чего, конечно же, никогда не произойдет, если у меня не будет связей…  
— Так это я теперь виноват?  
Уилл резко выдохнул и отвел глаза. Его руки сжались в кулаки. Мерлин продолжил есть, стараясь казаться спокойным.  
— Я благодарен за все, что ты для меня делаешь, Мерлин, — наконец произнес Уилл.  
Некоторое время они сидели молча. Мерлин гонял кусок бекона по тарелке, но аппетит почему-то пропал. Бросив взгляд на Уилла, он увидел, что тот мрачно пялится в лужу пролитого кофе.  
Он же сам на это согласился, напомнил себе Мерлин. Когда Уилл предложил, что будет работать неполный день, чтобы больше времени оставалось на сценарий, Мерлин воспринял идею с энтузиазмом. Когда Уилл решил на полгода вообще бросить работу, чтобы полностью посвятить себя творчеству, Мерлин тоже не возражал. Правда, шесть месяцев уже успели превратиться в полтора года.  
Уилл выглядел таким ребенком, когда расстраивался: большие печальные глаза, надутые губы…  
Мерлин заставил себя улыбнуться.  
— Я знаю, — начал он, — я знаю, что ты мне благодарен, — откинувшись на спинку стула, он улыбнулся. — Иметь мальчика на содержании даже забавно. Ты вроде как у меня в сексуальном рабстве…  
Расслабившись, Уилл улыбнулся в ответ.  
— Да-да, твой преданный раб.  
Потянувшись через стол, Мерлин сжал руку любовника.  
Зазвонил телефон.  
Артур. Кто бы сомневался.  
— Мне надо бежать, — захлопнув мобильный, сказал Мерлин.  
Уилл расстроился.  
— Но сегодня же суббота, мы на пляж собирались…  
— Я знаю. Прости, — дожевывая последний тост, Мерлин бросил несколько купюр на столик и подхватил сумку. — Завтра. Я очень постараюсь.  
— Обещаешь?  
Мерлин заколебался, разрываясь между необходимостью торопиться, чтобы Артур не успел разозлиться, ожидая его, и желанием убедиться, что между ним и Уиллом все в порядке. Пришлось удовольствоваться долгим прощальным поцелуем.  
Если он в глубине души и почувствовал облегчение, что у него появилась причина уйти, то не признался в этом даже самому себе.

* * *  
Стояла прекрасная погода. Солнце сверкало, отражаясь от небоскребов неподалеку, играя бликами на витринах магазинов Родео Драйв. Мерлин узнал нескольких актрис, выпорхнувших из бутика Gucci, известного поп-певца под ручку с топ-моделью, выходивших из японского ресторана. Только появление двух молоденьких девушек, которые, краснея и застенчиво улыбаясь, подошли к Артуру, напомнило ему, что он и сам в компании знаменитости.  
Прижимая плечом рабочий телефон, Мерлин записывал инструкции, выдаваемые ему Утером по поводу вечеринки, которая должна была состояться на этой неделе. При этом он не спускал глаз с Артура. Одно удовольствие было наблюдать, как он изображает звезду. Мерлину очень нравилось, что Артур так добр к своим фанатам.  
Подмигнув девушкам, он, не переставая улыбаться, дал им автографы. Одна из них почти ощутимо дрожала от восторга, а вторая, чуть не подпрыгивая на месте, непрерывно трещала, как ей нравятся фильмы Артура.   
— О боже! В жизни вы еще прекраснее! — не сдержалась она, тут же захлопнув рот рукой. Откинув голову, Артур заразительно рассмеялся. Поклонницы расцвели.  
Интересно, каково сознавать, что можешь осчастливить кого-то, просто поговорив с ним?   
Мерлин постарался увидеть Артура глазами поклонниц: волосы, отливающие золотом в солнечном свете, ясные блестящие глаза, чистая свежая кожа; но было что-то еще, неуловимое ощущение безупречной красоты — он выглядел как кинозвезда. Понятно, что подобный эффект достигался часами, проведенными в спортзалах и салонах красоты. Но Мерлину казалось, что настоящий свет был у Артура внутри.  
Тряхнув головой, Мерлин повторил Утеру записанные инструкции, чтобы удостовериться, что ничего не напутал. Потом Артур протянул ему свой собственный надрывающийся мобильник. Мерлин быстро сунул блокнот в сумку, чтобы освободить руку. Это был помощник Ним Вейверли, который хотел уточнить детали встречи Ним и Утера. Мерлин был связующим звеном в этой цепочке: Утер сказал Мерлину сказать Гаюсу, чтобы тот позвонил Артуру, чтобы тот сказал Мерлину перезвонить помощнику Ним.  
Самое страшное, что Мерлина это уже не удивляло. Он привык делать по три дела одновременно, при этом планируя еще четыре и обдумывая следующие шесть, которыми нужно заняться сразу по завершении этих.  
Тут в кармане завибрировал его личный телефон. Это, должно быть, Гвен: узнать, куда они пойдут на обед, на который Мерлин, учитывая, что он на работе, попасть точно не сможет. Поэтому, не обращая на него внимания, Мерлин сосредоточился на разговорах с Утером и помощником Ним. Не давая ему закончить, Артур бросил:  
— Хватит трепаться, Мерлин. Слезь с телефона, — и скрылся в бутике Ральфа Лорана.  
Мерлин последовал за ним, игнорируя пренебрежительный взгляд продавщицы.  
— Как думаешь, пойдет мне гранжевый прикид? — спросил Артур, рассматривая клетчатую рубаху. ($3000!)  
— Не-а… Прическа для гранжа не подходит.  
— Я подумываю отрастить волосы. Хочу более свободный стиль.  
— Твои волосы и так отлично смотрятся.  
Голубые глаза вспыхнули, а в уголках появились смешливые морщинки.  
— Ты заигрываешь со мной, Мерлин?  
— Отвянь! Размечтался… — и он даже не думал краснеть.  
Артуру требовалось одобрение по поводу каждой примеряемой вещи. Мерлин притопывал ногой, с вожделением думая о японском ресторане, пока Артур демонстрировал рубашки, пиджаки, брюки и шляпы. Когда он переключился на носки, Мерлин громко вздохнул и посмотрел на часы.  
— Куда-то спешишь? — сердито поинтересовался Артур.  
— Я знаю, что тебя чрезвычайно раздражает, что у меня есть личная жизнь, но мы с Уиллом собирались провести день на пляже.  
— Ага. Уилл, значит. Ну мы не можем расстраивать Уилла, правда же?  
— Да не хотелось бы. Если ты, конечно, не против, — Мерлин даже не пытался скрыть сарказм в голосе.  
Артур разглядывал Мерлина, ухмыляясь. Потом стянул кашемировый носок, который примерял.  
— Приводи его в субботу.  
У Мерлина отвисла челюсть.  
— На вечеринку?  
— Нет, на прием к зубному. Конечно, на вечеринку, придурок.  
Мерлин сморгнул.  
— Ладно.  
Артур раздраженно швырнул носок на пол. Продавщица тут же подбежала и начала собирать разбросанные Артуром вещи.  
— Просто упакуйте все вместе, — приказал Артур, вставая, и повернулся к Мерлину. — Только не перевозбуждайся.  
— О… что? Нет… Спасибо… Он с ума сойдет от восторга. Правда.  
Точно сойдет. Однако на сердце было тяжело от одной мысли, что придется познакомить Уилла с Артуром. Он подумал, стоит ли предупредить последнего заранее, и поморщился, поняв, что его куда больше волнует реакция Артура, чем Уилла.  
Все будет в порядке. Придется просто предварительно объяснить Уиллу, как себя вести.  
— Мы придем.  
— Прекрасно. Приятно будет познакомиться.  
У Мерлина закружилась голова. Он смотрел на Артура и улыбался, пока тот не взглянул на него с выражением «я-сильно-подозреваю-что-у-тебя-не-все-в-порядке-с-мозгами». Мерлин кашлянул.  
— Ну… я тогда пойду?  
— Секундочку, — Артуру принесли выбранные им вещи. — Отнеси это в машину и можешь быть свободен.  
— А платить ты не собираешься?  
Артур фыркнул. Продавщица усмехнулась.  
— Я же ходячая реклама, Мерлин. Я никогда не плачу, — он вышел из магазина.  
— Счастливчик, — пробормотал Мерлин, забирая сумки с одеждой не меньше чем на двадцать тысяч долларов, и поспешил за ним.  
* * *  
— Вау! — Уилл удивленно оглядывался по сторонам. — Просто ВАУ!  
— Тебе не кажется, что это несколько слишком?.. — спросил Мерлин, глядя на вызывающее великолепие поместья Пендрагонов, пока они шли по подъездной дорожке.  
— Это фантастика! — возразил Уилл. — Все такое… такое…  
— Вычурное? Грандиозное? Чересчур экстравагантное?  
— Впечатляющее, — ответил Уилл. Он переходил от бурного восторга к благоговению.  
— Не давай всякой чепухе производить на тебя впечатление, Уилл. Пожалуйста. Ради меня.  
— Это ты называешь подобное чепухой, а я — успехом. Если такое можно построить, снимая полуголых цыпочек, впору молитвенно преклонять колени.  
Гаюс распахнул дверь. Кивнул Мерлину.  
— Насколько я знаю, Артур в бильярдной.  
— Спасибо, — улыбнулся Мерлин.  
— У них настоящий английский дворецкий, — зашептал Уилл, пока Мерлин вспоминал, как пройти в бильярдную. — Вот это я понимаю китч.  
— Ну ты-то у нас в этом спец.  
— Сволочь, — Уилл толкнул его бедром.  
— Мерлин!  
Мерлин обернулся и увидел выходящего из библиотеки Утера. За его спиной слышался звук голосов, оборвавшийся, едва закрылась дверь.  
— Рад тебя видеть, — он хлопнул Мерлина по плечу и пожал ему руку.  
— Здравствуйте, — Мерлин чувствовал, что Уилл почти в истерике. — Эм-м… это Уилл, мой бо…  
— Артур в бильярдной. Он ждет тебя.  
Уилл ущипнул его за бок.  
— Это мой бойфренд, Уилл. Он сценарист.  
Утер осмотрел Уилла с интересом гиены, наткнувшейся на сухую кость.  
— Правда? Понятно. А мы только вчера тараканов травили, — Утер посмотрел прямо на Уилла и презрительно изогнул губы. — Но разве от них избавишься…  
Казалось, было слышно, как разбиваются надежды Уилла. Утер обнял несопротивляющегося Мерлина за плечи и отвел его подальше. Мерлин оглянулся на любовника, который стал серым, как мраморный пол, и приподнял брови, показывая, чтоб шел за ними.   
— Слушай, Мерлин. Я хочу, чтобы Артур расслабился и развлекся. Он много работает и заслужил отдых. Ты должен за ним присматривать. Проследи, чтобы он вел себя прилично. На вечеринке много разных людей, некоторые из которых не умеют держать язык за зубами.  
— Хорошо, — ответил Мерлин. — Но что именно я должен…  
— Перенаправь его, отвлеки, проследи, чтоб он не выставлял себя идиотом, — Утер сжал его руку так крепко, что стало больно, и развернул Мерлина к себе. — А если это все же случится, убедись, что никто не видел, — удивительно, как такие же, как у сына, глаза могли быть столь жесткими и холодными. — Все понял?  
— Да, сэр, — ответил Мерлин. На сей раз Утер не стал его поправлять.  
Еще один хлопок по плечу — и Утер отбыл, пройдя мимо Уилла, будто его вообще не было.  
— О Боже! — простонал Уилл, когда Утер скрылся за углом.  
— Не расстраивайся, — начал Мерлин, стараясь не паниковать. — Сейчас просто не время и не место. Просто расслабься. Вечеринка все-таки.  
Казалось, Уилл сейчас расплачется. Мерлин поцеловал его, стараясь успокоить.  
— Мне надо идти. Улыбнись мне?  
От несчастной кривой улыбки, которую смог выдавить Уилл, Мерлину самому захотелось заплакать.  
— Артур будет дружелюбнее. Обещаю.  
— Болотный крокодил был бы дружелюбнее, — Уилл зажмурился. Слегка успокоившись, он открыл глаза.  
— Молодец.   
Мерлин снова поцеловал его, толкнул дверь и вошел в комнату, таща Уилла за собой.

Огромный бильярдный стол занимал центр комнаты. Чуть дальше, у французских, от пола до потолка, окон, выходящих в сад, стояли большие кожаные кресла в окружении антикварных столиков. Лучи закатного солнца окрашивали все в розовые тона. Пять пар глаз уставились на Мерлина и Уилла, и только один взгляд был относительно дружелюбным. В голове сразу всплыли имена: Уоллис, Фитц… Остальных он не знал. Второй раз за вечер Мерлину вспомнились голодные псы.  
Артур помахал ему рукой.  
— А, Мерлин! Иди сюда, выпьем. Ты помнишь ребят?  
— Помню, — отозвался Мерлин.  
Артур поднялся из глубокого кресла и пошел к ним. Белая рубашка подчеркивала загар и делала его еще более привлекательным.  
— А это… — Мерлин никак не мог понять выражение голубых глаз, — …должно быть, Уилл.  
О Боже. Ладонь Уилла в его руке была мокрой от страха.  
Про себя Мерлин вспоминал список вещей, которые ни при каких обстоятельствах нельзя было говорить Артуру, и который он вдалбливал в голову Уилла всю дорогу из дома. Теперь он молился, чтобы Уилл вспомнил хоть что-то.  
Похоже, его молитвы были услышаны, потому что Уилл не брякнул ни «Я смотрел все твои фильмы!», ни «Ты самый красивый мужчина в мире, можно, я рожу тебе ребенка?».  
Вместо этого он сказал:  
— Привет. Мерлин много рассказывал о тебе.  
— Только хорошее, я надеюсь.  
Уилл фыркнул, а Мерлин чуть не умер.  
Но Артур, похоже, не разозлился. Вместо этого он ухмыльнулся и спросил:  
— Небось ябедничал, как я его заставил туалет чистить? Или что кидаюсь в него чем попало? А как насчет того, что я зову его идиотом?  
— Что-то вроде того, — ответил Уилл. — И что ты можешь спокойно зайти в бутик Ральфа Лорана и бесплатно выбрать, что пожелаешь. Вот ведь счастливчик!  
Артур расхохотался, откинув голову.  
Ладно. Вроде все нормально.  
У Мерлина самый лучший в мире парень.  
Вокруг них сгустились тени — подошли друзья Артура. Мерлин приказал себе быть вежливым. Или, по крайней мере, не подставлять им магией подножки, пока они достаточно не напьются, чтобы не понимать, кто это сделал.  
Артур, представляя их, отвешивал каждому по подзатыльнику.  
— Уоллис Андерсен из Paramount. Саймон Крейк, он, как и я, актер, только не такой знаменитый. Фитц. Понятия не имею, чем он занимается. Чем ты вообще занимаешься, Фитц? Ну, кроме того, что таскаешься за мной целыми днями, — не дав Фитцу времени ответить, Артур продолжил: — Марти Норман, Ассоциация паевых трестов, и Джошуа Эмиджелайто. Джош у нас адвокат.   
Все заохали, а Джош закатил глаза.  
Мерлин посмотрел на Уилла. На его горящие голодные глаза.  
— Это Уилл, — представил его Мерлин. — Сценарист.  
— Сценарист? — Артур вопросительно выгнул бровь. — Ты не говорил, что он тоже из наших.   
Мерлин пожал плечами.  
Уоллис облизнулся. Похоже, он готовился к атаке.  
— И что вы, ребята, пьете? — спросил Мерлин.  
Компания вернулась к выпивке. Уилл сидел слева от Мерлина, Артур вернулся в свое кресло напротив. Разговор оказался не таким напряженным, как боялся Мерлин. Мудак Уоллис все время пытался их оскорбить или ввернуть неприличный намек относительно Мерлина и Уилла, но он был настолько тупой, что его просто игнорировали. Если друзьям Артура и показалось странным, что он пригласил своего помощника на вечеринку, то никто не посмел спросить вслух. Все пили виски. После первого бокала Уилл заметно расслабился и слегка раскраснелся. Мерлин не расставался со своим почти полным стаканом, отклоняя предложения Артура налить еще. Он не мог себе позволить напиться.  
— Значит, ты у нас сценарист? — обратился к Уиллу Марти, рыжий агент из АПТ. Лицо Уилла засветилось, и он поспешно кивнул. Марти придвинулся поближе. Мерлин улыбнулся, глядя, как они склонились друг к другу, увлекшись разговором. Он наблюдал за Уиллом, каким оживленным тот выглядел, когда говорил о своих сценариях.   
Мерлин вдруг вспомнил, как любит Уилла. И, глядя на него, первый раз порадовался, что Артур пригласил его.  
Однако странно напряженный взгляд Артура, который не отрываясь смотрел на него, нервировал Мерлина. Встретившись с ним глазами, Артур усмехнулся.  
— Пойдем отсюда. Оставим паразитов и прихлебателей развлекать друг друга.  
— Что? Мне бы не хотелось оставлять Уилла.  
— По-моему, он не будет против, — Артур кивнул на Уилла. Тот явно был увлечен разговором с Марти.  
— Я пойду пройдусь, — сказал Мерлин любовнику. Тот наградил его счастливой улыбкой, кивнул и вернулся к прерванному разговору.  
— Ну и куда мы идем? — спросил Мерлин, когда Артур вытащил его из бильярдной.  
— Мне стало скучно. Пойдем глянем, что еще интересного на этой вечеринке.  
Как оказалось, прием был в самом разгаре. Дом был полон людей. Все выпивали и неторопливо общались.   
Им попался на глаза коренастый седой мужчина в костюме в тонкую полоску. За ним, держась за руки и хихикая, шли две высокие невероятно красивые женщины.  
— Мафия, — прошептал Артур.  
— Что, правда? — спросил Мерлин.  
Щеки Артура порозовели. С одного бока волосы стояли дыбом. Видимо, он их взъерошил и забыл пригладить.  
Когда они завернули за угол, Мерлин услышал знакомый немного визгливый смех.  
— Моргана. Это даже страшнее, чем мафия.  
Комната, в которой расположилась Моргана, оказалась чем-то вроде кабинета. Она сидела на столе, баюкая в руках бутылку виски Jack Daniels. Один мужчина устроился слева, глядя на нее с пьяным восхищением, второй стоял справа, а третий развалился на полу, разминая одну из ее босых ступней. На ней было длинное блестящее вечернее платье, задранное до бедер, волосы свободно разметались по плечам.  
— Дешевка, дешевка, дешевка… — покачал головой Артур, постукивая по ее бутылке пальцем.  
— Не груби, — ответила она. — Этому пойлу одна дорога. Не вижу смысла расходовать превосходный виски дядюшки У, если все равно потом блевать, — она повернулась к Мерлину, широко улыбаясь. — Мерлин! Какая радость снова с тобой встретиться. Ну что, мой братец ведет себя прилично?  
— Держи карман шире, — хмыкнул Мерлин. — Он просто кошмарен.  
— Мне ли не знать… — глубокомысленно кивнула Моргана. — Мы уже всю голову сломали, что с ним делать. Я предлагала трудовой лагерь или армию, но дядюшка У считает, что он у нас неженка.  
— Я стреляю из автоматов пяти разных конструкций, чтоб ты знала, — запротестовал Артур. — Нашла, ёб твою мать, неженку.  
— Вот видишь, какой он нервный, — Моргана потянулась и похлопала Артура по щеке.  
Несмотря на весь свой снобизм, Артур от души приложился к Морганиной бутылке. Его щеки все больше краснели. Встряхнув бутылку, он протянул ее Мерлину.  
— На-ка, выпей. Ты слишком трезвый.  
Мерлин улыбнулся и покачал головой.  
— Чего ради ты хочешь меня напоить?  
— Чтобы потом воспользоваться твоей беспомощностью, — сказала Моргана, выхватив у Артура виски и сделав внушительный глоток.  
Артур резко оборвал ее:  
— Моргана, заткнись!  
Распахнув пошире глаза, она прижала палец к губам:  
— Уууупсссс…  
Хорошенький расклад.  
— Сука.  
— Слабак, — не осталась в долгу Моргана.  
— Мерлин, пошли отсюда.   
И снова Артур взял его за руку и утащил из комнаты.  
— Что она имела…  
— Я же говорил тебе не обращать внимания на то, что она несет! — рявкнул Артур.  
И он пошли дальше «искать развлечений».  
В одной из комнат Уоллис и этот, адвокат, смеялись и выпивали в компании пары блондинок, одна из которых уже оголила подозрительно большие и круглые груди.  
Отсюда уже Мерлин утащил Артура.  
Дальше была курительная комната. Утер сидел в резном деревянном кресле, в окружении мужчин и женщин, словно король при своем дворе. Тут собралось более почтенное и хорошо одетое общество. Все смотрели на Артура и Мерлина, пока те пробирались через комнату. Утер кивнул Артуру и улыбнулся, однако глаза его оценивающе смотрели на Мерлина. В комнате от сигарного дыма можно было вешать топор.  
— Хорошо проводите время, мальчики? — обратился к ним Утер, не выпуская изо рта сигару.  
— Конечно, пап, — с яркой, похожей на оскал улыбкой Артур спер со стола початую бутылку виски, и через секунду они снова оказались в коридоре.  
Еще несколько комнат и коридоров — и Артур остановился. Прислонившись к стене, он припал к бутылке виски. Мерлин следил за движением кадыка при каждом глотке.  
— Слушай, Артур, мне бы Уилла найти. А то он тут никого не знает…  
— Подожди минутку.  
Из-под полуопущенных век Артур, не отрываясь, смотрел на Мерлина с непонятным выражением в глазах.  
— И что мы будем делать? — спросил Мерлин, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Без всяких видимых причин у него участился пульс.  
— Зайдем еще в одно место, а потом отправишься к Уиллу.  
Отведя взгляд, Мерлин сглотнул и согласился.  
Они вошли в небольшую комнату, в которой оказалось темно.  
— Здесь же пусто, что мы тут забыли?  
— Ш-шш… просто заходи.  
Артур повел его вглубь помещения. У Мерлина проснулись все дурные предчувствия скопом. К тому моменту, когда Артур, взяв его за плечи, прижал к стене, кожа Мерлина горела, а в мыслях царила полная паника.  
Артур пристально смотрел на него. Неровный лунный свет освещал его лицо, подчеркивая гладкость щек, блеск глаз, вдруг оказавшихся слишком близко.  
— Артур…  
— У тебя непозволительно красивый рот, Мерлин.  
А потом Артур наклонился и поцеловал его.  
От поцелуя Мерлин замер в шоке. Да-да, именно в шоке. Это от шока по позвоночнику словно током пробило, а из легких с тихим стоном вырвался воздух. От шока повисли плетьми руки и ослабли колени.  
Мягкие настойчивые губы и тепло тела Артура заставляли Мерлина дрожать, несмотря на пылающую как от лихорадки кожу. Руки Артура забрались ему под рубашку. И только боль от того, что его ущипнули за сосок, заставила Мерлина понять, что он целует в ответ. Он сразу же попытался оттолкнуть Артура, которому это совсем не понравилось. Второй раз толкнуть пришлось посильнее.  
— Какого хрена ты делаешь?  
— Да ладно тебе, — выдохнул Артур, пытаясь снова прижаться к Мерлину — только чтобы его более решительно оттолкнули. — И не говори, что тебе не понравилось.  
— Мало того, что я на тебя работаю, так у меня еще и парень есть, о чем тебе прекрасно известно.  
— И что с того? Мы просто слегка позабавимся.  
— У меня есть парень, — повторил Мерлин. Усталость и раздражение не способствовали вежливому общению.

Ухмыльнувшись, Артур отступил. Мерлин скрестил руки на груди. Артур лениво осмотрел его с ног до головы и отвернулся. Мерлин постарался проскользнуть к выходу, но его схватили за руку.  
— Не помешало бы напомнить Уиллу об этом.   
Он хлопнул Мерлина по плечу с такой силой, что тот чуть не упал, и вышел из комнаты, оставив его гадать, какого хрена имелось в виду.  
Только в глубине души он уже понял. От предчувствия надвигающейся катастрофы засосало под ложечкой. Уилл не может… он не будет рисковать тем, что между ними.  
Но если это так, почему от слов Артура так больно и страшно? Почему Мерлину жизненно необходимо найти Уилла и проверить? Быстрым шагом Мерлин направился в сторону бильярдной, но, не выдержав, перешел на бег.  
В бильярдной было темно и на первый взгляд пусто. Мерлин прошел мимо стола, но остановился, задумавшись, куда мог подеваться Уилл. Тогда-то он и услышал звуки.  
Глубокие вздохи и тихие стоны. Он зажмурился, вцепившись в кожаную обивку ближайшего кресла. Нет! Нет, Уилл, только не это!  
Звуки стали громче, и Мерлин поневоле открыл глаза, чтобы определить, откуда они исходят. Рыжие волосы Марти, еле различимые в лунном свете, запрокинутая голова, полуприкрытые, остекленевшие от удовольствия глаза.  
Мерлин молчал. Он не мог даже голос подать. Он просто ждал, пока они закончат. От отчаяния его удерживала тоненькая ниточка надежды.  
Потом Уилл встал, вытирая рот, и рассмеялся. Прильнул к Марти, шепча что-то ему на ухо.  
Надежды больше не было. Мерлин прочистил горло.  
Прикусив губу, Марти взглянул на Мерлина и сжал плечи Уилла.  
— Мне кажется, у тебя проблемы.  
Уилл медленно повернулся и посмотрел на Мерлина.  
— Мер… — его глаза в панике расширились, а голос сорвался. — Это не… слушай, я просто…  
Мерлин, скривившись, покачал головой. В груди словно проворачивали нож. Для одного вечера это было слишком. Он не знал, как реагировать. Не знал, что делать. Он развернулся, собираясь уйти.  
— Постой! Ну не надо… — Уилл бросился к нему и схватил его за руку. Мерлин вырвался.  
— Дома поговорим, Уилл. Просто… пока оставь меня в покое. Или я за себя не ручаюсь.  
— Мерлин, — казалось, Уилл сейчас разрыдается.  
Вот и прекрасно.  
Мерлин выскочил из бильярдной.  
Он не понимал, куда идет. Дом казался лабиринтом. Мерлин все время заходил в какие-то комнаты, прерывая людей, занимавшихся чем-то, чего он не хотел видеть. Он просто хотел выбраться отсюда. Или хотя бы побыть немного одному, чтобы успокоиться и собраться с мыслями.  
Повернув за очередной угол, он налетел на Утера, который, бросив на него единственный взгляд, спросил:  
— Где Артур?  
— Эмм… — Мерлин пытался найти в своем усталом мозгу хоть какое-то объяснение. — Ну, он… Я думаю, что он…  
— Ты потерял его? Тебе было ясно сказано не выпускать его из виду.  
— Я пытался, — ответил Мерлин, стараясь не заорать. — Он просто ушел.  
— Ясно. Похоже, я в тебе ошибся, Мерлин. Ты не подходишь для этой работы.  
— Что?!   
Неужели его до кучи сегодня еще и уволят?  
— Где Артур? Твоя работа заботиться о нем. Он может быть где угодно, делать бог знает что, пока ты тут ошиваешься без дела. Как ты умудрился его потерять?  
Мерлину сейчас не только было насрать, где Артур и чем он занят, но и выслушивать выговор у него тоже настроения не было. Покраснев, Мерлин сжал кулаки.  
— Артур в туалете, дядюшка У.  
Мужчины повернулись и уставились на Моргану, которая не спеша шла к ним, ведя пальцами по стене. Волосы у нее спутались, а помада размазалась. Утер раздраженно сжал губы.  
— Поссать-то он может самостоятельно? Или Мерлин должен сбегать ему подержать?  
— Моргана, я смотрю, ты наслаждаешься вечером.  
— Как всегда, — склонив голову набок, она улыбнулась.  
— Постарайся на сей раз не попасть на первую полосу, — Утер потрепал ее по щеке. Потом повернулся к Мерлину. — Не выпускай его из виду. Я не так много прошу! Или можешь отправляться разносить коктейли стареющим шлюхам.  
— Ух… — выдохнул Мерлин, когда Утер скрылся из виду.  
— Не обращай внимания, зайка. Я бы сказала тебе, что он только лает, но не кусает, но это будет неправдой. Пойдем, освежимся.  
Мерлин поплелся за Морганой в блестящую кафелем ванную. Моргана закрыла за ними дверь и щелкнула замком. Внимательно посмотрев на Мерлина, достала из сумочки небольшую блестящую коробочку.  
— Что он на самом деле имел в виду, — начала Моргана, доставая из коробочки пузырек, зеркало, лезвие и тонкую металлическую трубочку, — что он хотел сказать — это «Не допусти, чтобы Артура застали с каким-нибудь мальчиком». Такое часто бывает, когда он напивается. Я-то знаю. Раньше твоей работой занималась я, — она подмигнула ему, но глаза остались холодными.  
— Ты была его помощницей?  
Высыпав немного порошка на зеркало, Моргана начала ровнять его лезвием, деля на три ровные дорожки.  
— Боже упаси. Я имела в виду, что моей задачей было присматривать за ним. Приходилось всюду таскаться за ним и следить, чтобы он не напивался и не хватал мужиков за задницы там, где его могут увидеть.  
Вставив металлическую трубку в ноздрю, она втянула дорожку кокаина. Повернувшись к Мерлину, посмотрела на него, словно спрашивая, не хочет ли он присоединиться. Мерлин помотал головой. Ему и так было плохо и убийственно грустно. Моргана втянула оставшиеся дорожки и глубоко вздохнула, прикрыв глаза.  
— О да! Так намного лучше, — она улыбнулась и тряхнула головой, собрала все обратно в коробочку, а вместо нее достала косметичку.  
— В это… в это сложно поверить, — сказал Мерлин. Ему и правда с трудом в это верилось.  
— Дядюшка У до дрожи боится, что об этом пронюхает пресса. Думаешь, почему он тебя нанял? — она на некоторое время замолчала, нанося тональный крем. — Ты был официантом. Неподходящая кандидатура для личного помощника. Он нанял тебя, потому что прекрасно знает вкусы Артура. И пригласил тебя сегодня сюда, чтобы ты его отвлекал. Чтобы не получилось так, что Артуру отсосет какой-нибудь практикант из «Variety», который наутро побежит к Ним.  
Сидя на краю ванной и держась за нее обеими руками, чтобы не упасть, Мерлин чувствовал себя в ловушке. Он застрял на вражеской территории без единого друга. Даже без Уилла.  
Надо было срочно выбираться отсюда.  
Ему пришлось несколько раз сглотнуть, прежде чем он смог заговорить.  
— Я… мне надо домой, Моргана. Покажешь мне, как пройти к выходу?  
— Ох, — она поморщилась, посмотрев на его лицо. — Зайка! Я не хотела тебя расстраивать. Иногда я бываю такой бессердечной сукой. Прости, бога ради.  
Покачав головой, Мерлин направился к двери.  
— Я просто хочу домой.  
— Ну хорошо.  
Она взяла его за руку и погладила по плечу. До входной двери оказалось не так уж далеко, когда у тебя есть проводник. Гаюса нигде не было видно. Похоже, ему хватило здравого смысла отправиться спать.  
Мерлин вышел в прохладную ночь, мечтая только о том, чтобы добраться до дома, упасть в постель и забыться.

* * *  
Казалось естественным, что уйти лучше Мерлину. Он все равно собирался перебраться в квартиру получше, а Уилл может пока пожить у Гвен.  
— Подумаешь, какой-то минет! — орал Уилл, пока Мерлин распихивал свои пожитки по коробкам. — Это же ничего не значило! Зачем ты делаешь из этого трагедию?  
— Если тебе приходится спрашивать, значит, нет смысла объяснять.  
Уилл метался по комнате, размахивая руками.  
— Такое чувство, что тебе просто нужен был повод!  
Мерлин стремительно повернулся к нему.  
— Не смей сваливать все на меня! Ты мне изменил!  
Сидевшая на диване Гвен громко шмыгнула носом. Ее глаза покраснели от слез.  
— Как ты мог, Уилл?  
Уилл почти завизжал:  
— Ты принимаешь его сторону?  
— Я ничью сторону не принимаю, — Гвен разрыдалась. — Просто все это так ужасно.  
Мерлин сжал руками виски, в которых билась боль.  
— Мерлин, я тебя предупреждала, что ничего хорошего не выйдет из работы на Артура Пендрагона, — добавила Гвен.  
— Артур? Да при чем здесь Артур?  
Гвен фыркнула.  
— Действительно! — подхватил Уилл. — Ты же слинял в компании ебучей кинозвезды.  
Мерлин почувствовал, как его лицо заливает краска. Но он же оттолкнул Артура, а значит, не сделал ничего плохого.  
— Ага! — воскликнул Уилл. — Я так и знал!  
— Я… мы не… С Артуром ничего не было. Он просто мой босс. Да и вообще… он натурал. Это все знают.  
— Ну конечно. Ты думаешь, я совсем идиот.  
— Так, прекратите! — крикнула Гвен. — Оба!  
Раздраженно дернув себя за волосы, Мерлин потряс головой и сказал:  
— Я ухожу. Уилл, думаю, будет лучше, если тебя не будет дома, когда я вернусь. Обещаю, что к утру я перееду.  
— Но, Мерлин…  
Мерлин заставил себя посмотреть на Уилла. Он был бледен, на лице красные пятна от слез. И выглядел совершенно убитым. Сердце Мерлина сжалось, и он глубоко вздохнул. Несколько долгих мгновений они молча смотрели друг на друга. Уилл. Его прекрасный Уилл.  
— Почему? — прошептал Мерлин. — Почему ты это сделал? Я просто не понимаю.  
Уилл отвел глаза.  
— Он… он обещал помочь мне. Организовать для меня встречу. Он же из АПТ. А я… я не придал этому значения… подумаешь, минет… просто хотел, чтобы он обо мне не забыл.  
Сглотнув, Мерлин спросил:  
— Такое уже бывало раньше?  
— Нет! — тут же ответил Уилл. — Я бы никогда этого не сделал.  
— Так сделал же…  
Он потер глаза. Ну вот и все. Он любил Уилла. Правда любил. Но Мерлин никогда не смог бы жить с тем, кто без раздумий изменит ему, только чтобы продвинуться по карьерной лестнице.  
Он повернулся к Гвен.  
— Позаботься о нем, хорошо? Я позвоню, как только найду, где остановиться.  
Со стороны, где стоял Уилл, послышались рыдания. Но Мерлин не мог себя заставить еще раз посмотреть на него. Вместо этого он пересек комнату, снял с вешалки пиджак и ушел. Он хотел найти подходящий отель, провести там какое-то время, а потом вернуться за вещами.  
Не глядя по сторонам, он бежал вниз, перепрыгивая через несколько ступенек, пытаясь на ходу натянуть пиджак. Повернув у подъезда направо, он врезался в человека, одетого в толстовку с капюшоном и темные очки.  
— Мерлин, смотри, куда прешь.  
— Артур?!  
— Заткнись! Я не хочу, чтобы вся округа знала, что я здесь.  
— В понедельник я буду на работе, как обычно. А сегодня у меня нет настроения таскать за тобой сумки с покупками.  
Он оттолкнул Артура и направился к своей машине.  
Артур схватил его за руку.  
— Постой… Я… мне жаль, что вы с Уиллом… Я не думал, что так получится.  
Мерлин резко развернулся к нему лицом, вырываясь.  
— Откуда ты знаешь про Уилла?  
— Я вас слышал. Отсюда.  
Приглядевшись к Артуру, Мерлин заметил, что тот бледен и небрит.  
— Позволь, я куплю тебе выпить, — попросил Артур.  
— Что? Ни в коем случае.  
Артур вздохнул и приподнял темные очки, заглядывая Мерлину в глаза.  
— Слушай… я просто хотел… насчет прошлого вечера…  
— Артур, мне действительно надо побыть одному.  
— Можно, я побуду с тобой? Хотя бы пару часов.  
Скрипнув зубами, Мерлин ответил:  
— Ты ведь не отвяжешься, пока я не соглашусь?  
— Боюсь, что нет, — хмыкнул Артур.  
— Ну хорошо.  
Артур повел его в бар. Темное запущенное местечко где-то на Венис Бич. Они уселись в кабинку в самом дальнем углу. Артур даже в помещении не снял очки. Он заказал два виски с содовой. Мерлин закатил глаза.  
— Если ты заставляешь меня пить в десять утра, я предпочел бы что-нибудь с ромом. Ненавижу виски.  
— Извращенец, — хмыкнул Артур, но заказал для него ром с колой.  
Когда принесли напитки, Артур оставил нетронутый стакан на столе. Глядя на свои ладони, он глубоко вздохнул и сказал:  
— В общем, я хотел объяснить, что ты ни в коем случае не обязан… от тебя никто не ожидает, что ты будешь «отвлекать» меня… или что там тебе наплела Моргана.  
Мерлин напрягся. Внимательно посмотрев на Артура, он попросил:  
— Сними очки.  
Артур заколебался, прикусив губу, но сделал, как просил Мерлин. Несколько секунд он моргал, стараясь привыкнуть к изменившемуся освещению.  
— Она… — Мерлин сглотнул, — она рассказала тебе о нашем разговоре?  
— Можно и так сказать. Но скорее проорала, попутно отвешивая мне оплеухи. Она не в восторге от моего вчерашнего поведения. Она решила, что я… — Артур потупился и замялся. — Я же хорошо знаю Марти. Я не должен был позволять тебе оставлять Уилла с ним наедине.  
— Вот как… ну… это… — Мерлин сгорбился, разглядывая содержимое своего бокала. — Это ужасно, если честно.  
У него разбегались мысли. Артур намеренно увел его от Уилла. Затащил в темную комнату. Мерлину следовало бы злиться. Да он и злился, но в глубине души тлела искра возбуждения, которую он поспешил подавить.  
Он посмотрел на съежившегося напротив Артура. Пожалуй, он позже позлится. Сейчас у него не было на это сил.   
— Уилл сам сделал выбор. Я не могу тебя за это винить, — Мерлин глотнул из стакана. Напиться в стельку вдруг показалось удачной идеей. — Еще Моргана сказала…  
Артур тут же посмотрел ему в глаза.  
— Моргана много чего говорит.  
— Она кажется милой.  
Со вздохом Артур провел ладонью по волосам.  
— Она хорошая. Только ебанутая. Ей было двенадцать, когда умер брат моего отца и она стала жить с нами. Отец понятия не имел, как с ней обращаться. И началось: мужики, наркотики, разные выходки… что угодно, лишь бы привлечь к себе внимание. Хотя ей все равно никогда не…  
— …не сравниться с тобой.  
— Угу.  
— Все это очень грустно.  
— Согласен. На самом деле у нее доброе сердце. Просто будь осторожен, когда говоришь с ней. Я, бывало, рассказывал ей что-то, а через пару дней это оказывалось в колонке Ним Вейверли, — перекатывая в руках стакан, Артур спросил: — Ты на меня не злишься?  
Мерлин допил остатки рома с колой и ответил:  
— Не злюсь.  
— Это хорошо. Я рад, — сказал Артур.  
Мерлин посмотрел на Артура и улыбнулся:  
— Позволь мне уточнить одну вещь: мне по контракту положено с тобой спать? Стоило читать внимательнее, прежде чем подписывать.  
Артур рассмеялся, но отвел глаза.  
— Конечно же, нет.  
Наблюдая за Артуром и обдумывая ситуацию, Мерлин кивнул. Приятно было просто так сидеть и разговаривать. Вне работы. Не чувствуя, что надо относиться к Артуру как к начальнику. Да и после прошлой ночи у Мерлина было полное право заставить Артура понервничать.  
— Значит, ты гей.  
Артур подскочил на стуле, торопливо озираясь по сторонам.  
— Не говори так!  
— Признаюсь, я удивлен.  
— И я не такой. Я просто…  
— Иногда любишь мальчиков. Понятно. Это мы проходили. Правда, мне тогда лет пятнадцать было.  
Артур сжал кулаки. Мерлин видел, как он борется с собой. Его щеки заливала краска, на лбу выступила испарина.  
— Мой отец это ненавидит. Ему придет конец, если правда выплывет наружу.  
— Ему придет конец? Ты совсем охренел?  
— Просто… ты не понимаешь. Люди ходят на мои фильмы, потому что у меня есть определенный имидж.  
Пожав плечами, Мерлин сказал:  
— Я бы никогда не смог так жить. Притворяясь кем-то, кем не являюсь.  
С горьким смешком Артур спрятал лицо в ладонях.   
— Вся моя жизнь состоит в том, чтобы притворяться тем, кем я не являюсь.  
— Только не вмешивай в это меня.  
Подняв голову, Артур посмотрел на Мерлина и чуть заметно улыбнулся.  
— И не думал.  
Мерлин покраснел и потянулся за стаканом, только чтобы увидеть, что он пуст.   
— Я не могу, — он нервно облизнул губы. — Только не с тобой. Пока мы работаем вместе… И я только что расстался с Уиллом, и…  
— Ладно, ладно. Я понял. Прошу прощения за вчерашний вечер. Я не должен был тебя целовать.  
По мнению Мерлина, Артур совсем не выглядел виноватым. Скорее уж наоборот — он, кажется, старался подавить улыбку. Мерлин покраснел еще сильнее.   
— Мне пора. Еще вещи паковать. Да и надо найти, где переночевать.  
Артур даже заплатил за выпивку. Они вышли на улицу, щурясь на солнце. Артур не сводил с Мерлина глаз, а тот старательно смотрел прямо перед собой.  
Прежде чем направиться к своему Порше, Артур вдруг шагнул к Мерлину. Тот отшатнулся, прижавшись к оказавшейся за спиной витрине. Закатив глаза, Артур сказал:  
— Иди сюда, идиот, — и дернул Мерлина к себе, обхватывая руками.  
Мерлин замер. Ему понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы понять, что происходит.  
— Куда деваться… Мне кажется, или ты меня обнимаешь?  
Глубоко вздохнув, Артур отпустил его и отступил на шаг.  
— Вот чертов британец, стоит, будто кол проглотил.   
— Хренов импульсивный америкашка!  
Их глаза встретились, и у Мерлина сжалось сердце. Но тут он вспомнил про Уилла, и ему снова стало грустно.  
Артур не имел отношения к их разрыву. Никакого. Абсолютно.


	4. Chapter 4

  
Артур швырял сценарии на кофейный столик один за другим.  
— Прочитай. Скажешь, какой тебе больше понравится.  
— Что? — Мерлин смотрел на него, щурясь от бьющего в окно солнца.  
— Ты же умеешь читать, Мерлин? Я думал, ты только кажешься неграмотным. Не подозревал, что так оно и есть…  
— Отвянь! — фыркнул Мерлин. — Просто удивился, что тебе интересно мое мнение.  
Артур владел небольшой продюсерской компанией Mighty Pen, которая располагалась в залитом светом бунгало почти в самом конце площадки кинокомпании Fox. Бунгало состояло из двух комнат: небольшой приемной и куда более внушительного кабинета, в котором стоял большой мягкий диван и огромный дубовый стол. Вдоль стен располагались забитые сценариями шкафы.  
Мерлин потянулся, выгибая спину. Краем глаза он следил, смотрит ли на него Артур. Смотрел. Довольный, Мерлин положил ноги на стол.  
— Не сказал бы, что так уж интересно… — ухмыльнулся Артур и плюхнулся на диван рядом с Мерлином.   
Вплотную к нему. Так близко, что их бедра соприкасались. Мерлин глубоко вздохнул и не стал отодвигаться: он не доставит Артуру такого удовольствия. Пробормотав что-то о манерах и о том, что кто-то явно рос в хлеву, Артур столкнул ноги Мерлина со стола.  
— И что мы ищем? — спросил Мерлин, стараясь придумать, куда бы деть ноги так, чтобы и к Артуру не прижиматься, и чтобы не было заметно, что он хочет отодвинуться.  
— Прекрати ёрзать, — бросил Артур. — Мы ищем что-нибудь получше того дерьма, в котором я обычно снимаюсь. И сразу заткнись, мои фильмы сногсшибательны!  
— Я вообще молчал, — ухмыльнулся Мерлин.  
Каждый взял в руки по сценарию и начал листать. Мерлин зачитал вслух название:  
— «Бум». Я весь в предвкушении!  
Артур хмыкнул, откинулся на спинку дивана и велел:  
— Кофе.  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я читал или по поручениям бегал? — спросил Мерлин, приподняв брови.  
Захлопнув сценарий, Артур бросил его на столик и ответил:  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты бля делал, что велят.   
— Да я просто к тому, что если ты пошлешь меня за кофе, я много не начитаю.  
— Твою ж-то мать! — Артур встал. — Ладно. Сам схожу за этим долбаным кофе. Но только до кафетерия. Тебе с молоком или без?  
Артур ждал, с нарастающим нетерпением глядя на Мерлина, и наконец не выдержал:  
— Челюсть подбери! Выглядишь полным идиотом. Трудно на элементарный вопрос ответить?  
— Черный, — выдохнул Мерлин, часто моргая.  
— ОК. Несложно запомнить. Значит, черный. Уже несу, — он указал на сценарий в руках Мерлина. — А ты читай! — и вышел, что-то бормоча себе под нос.  
Мерлин покачал головой и начал читать. Быстро просмотрев первые страниц тридцать, он насчитал три взрыва, крушение вертолета и спасительный прыжок с крыши здания прямо в джакузи через открытый верх лимузина. Весело. И жутко тупо.  
Он потянулся за двумя другими сценариями. Предчувствия его не обманули. Во втором были сход лавины, два взрыва и сцена, где Артуру надо будет нажимать на курок автомата пальцем ноги, попутно отбиваясь мечом от толпы ниндзя. В третьем герою приходилось спасать мир от нашествия гигантских механических насекомых. Четыре взрыва. Этот сценарий был относительно приемлемым, но ничем не отличался от тех фильмов, в которых Артур снимался раньше.  
— Все это полное говно, — сказал он, едва Артур вошел в дверь, неся кофе. Три стакана. Рядом с ним вышагивала блондинка в дорогущем с виду костюме. — А это кто? Ты умудрился найти мне замену, пока ходил за кофе?  
Девушка рассмеялась:  
— Я не секретарша, дорогуша. Какая прелесть, Артур сам ходит за кофе. Видишь, как тебе повезло с боссом.  
— Это Диана, — сказал Артур, обнимая ее за плечи. Оба довольно улыбались. — Мы столкнулись в кафетерии. Диана на студии заведует сценариями.  
— Мы так рады, что Артур создал у нас свою компанию, — она просто лучилась от счастья. — Он добьется потрясающих успехов.  
— Как только вы выложите деньги, чтобы я смог снять фильм, — Артур сжал ее плечо.  
Если Диана и заметила напряжение на его лице, то не подала вида.  
— Так все и будет, — она шлепнула его по заднице, призывно глядя из-под ресниц. — Мы тебя просто обожаем. Тебе нужно только найти стоящий проект.   
— Да знаю, знаю. Вот юный Мерлин мне в этом и поможет. Кстати говоря, мне стоит вернуться к работе.  
— Как скажешь, — вынырнув из-под его руки, девушка принялась крутить кольцо на указательном пальце Артура. — Надо выбраться куда-нибудь выпить. Позвони мне в офис.  
— Обязательно, — ответил Артур. — Мерлин, организуй мне эту встречу.  
Мерлин ответил невнятным бормотанием.  
Диана взяла кофе и наградила Мерлина широченной улыбкой.  
— Пока-пока.  
Прищурившись, Мерлин смотрел, как она идет к двери, поминутно оглядываясь на Артура.  
— В этом бизнесе есть хоть кто-нибудь, кто не ведет себя как последняя шлюха? — проворчал Мерлин, когда дверь наконец закрылась.  
— Не-а, — ухмыльнулся Артур, плюхнувшись на диван и развалившись поудобней.  
— Ты действительно собираешься с ней встречаться?  
— Естественно. Она же работает на студию, — он наклонился к Мерлину и заглянул ему в глаза. — Ревнуешь?  
Мерлин рассмеялся.  
— Если б я думал, что есть хотя бы отдаленный шанс, что ты… — он оборвал себя на полуслове.  
Бля! Ну правильно, теперь он еще и покраснел.  
— Да-да? — подбодрил Артур, широко улыбаясь.  
— Тогда это все равно не мое дело, — закончил Мерлин, скрестив руки. И совсем он не дулся. — Давай сюда мой кофе.  
Схватив стаканчик со стола, он сделал большой глоток, поморщившись, когда горячая жидкость обожгла язык.  
Артур засмеялся и тоже взял свой кофе. Кивнул на сценарии:  
— Ну, что скажешь?  
— В общем, я просмотрел все три и могу сказать, что они ничем не отличаются от твоих обычных взрывоопасных рандеву по спасению мира. Честно говоря, даже хуже обычного.  
— Мне тоже так кажется, — вздохнул Артур, откинувшись на спинку дивана. — Но других мне не присылают.  
— А чего бы ты хотел?  
Пользуясь тем, что глаза Артура были закрыты, Мерлин изучал его лицо. Но быстро отвел взгляд, когда Артур неожиданно посмотрел на него, встал и начал ходить по комнате.  
— Что-нибудь, ну знаешь, стоящее. Где мне не нужно будет носить автомат. Где нужно больше трех выражений лица. Я хочу показать, на что способен.  
— Ты хочешь номинацию на Оскар?  
— Именно! — согласился Артур. — Когда-нибудь.  
Мерлин улыбнулся уголком рта.  
— Боюсь тебя расстроить, но «Бум» тебе вряд ли в этом поможет.  
Нахмурившись, Артур кивнул.  
— А то я без тебя не знаю, — подойдя к шкафам, он окинул полки пренебрежительным взглядом. — Все это мусор. Несколько лет назад был сценарий, который мне понравился. Там было все, о чем я мечтал. Драма. И вообще стоящая вещь. Я знал, что фильм станет хитом. Это была бы роль, которой можно гордиться. Но когда я показал его отцу, он просто высмеял меня. Сказал, что это слишком вычурно, слишком рискованно.  
— Ничего себе.   
С каждым днем Мерлин ненавидел Утера все больше.  
— Они взяли какого-то неизвестного юнца, и он стал лучшим актером второго плана, — Артур повернулся к нему, в его тихом голосе звучала горечь. — Когда я сказал отцу: «Это мог бы быть я», — он назвал меня незрелым и самовлюбленным, напомнил, сколько денег принес мой последний фильм, и сказал, что роли, которые он мне подбирает, приносят радость миллионам людей, — Артур махнул рукой, — и что этого должно быть достаточно.  
Мерлин заерзал на диване, не зная, сказать что-нибудь или лучше промолчать. Словно что-то решив для себя, Артур кивнул.  
— И когда-нибудь я найду подходящий сценарий. Mighty Pen принадлежит мне. И только студию придется убедить, что проект стоящий. Студию, а не отца.  
Он подошел к окну и уставился в стекло, словно за ним было что-то интересное.  
Мерлин прикусил губу, не зная, как начать. Ковыряя скоросшиватель одного из сценариев, он сказал:  
— Артур, а тебе не кажется, что отец слишком жестко контролирует твою жизнь?  
Артур резко обернулся.  
— А тебе не кажется, Мерлин, что тебе лучше на хуй заткну… — не договорив, он отвернулся к окну. В комнате повисла напряженная тишина.  
— Прости, — наконец сказал Мерлин.  
— Да ничего, — Артур потер переносицу. — Просто так всегда было. Я обязан ему своей карьерой. К тому же… он тоже не вечный.  
— То есть, если я правильно понял, ты ждешь, пока умрет твой отец, чтобы стать самим собой?  
— В твоем изложении звучит ужасно, — в голосе Артура ясно звучало предостережение, но Мерлин не собирался сдаваться.  
— Однако это правда.  
— Слушай, Мерлин, оставь. У меня есть обязанности. Таково положение вещей.  
Дураком Мерлин не был, поэтому просто кивнул:  
— Хорошо.  
Он решил оставить эту тему. На время.  
Мерлин видел, что Артур постепенно расслабляется.  
Наконец он улыбнулся Мерлину.  
— Ладненько. Сегодня я хочу пройтись по клубам, ты идешь со мной, а у тебя еще куча работы.  
— Ага, — кивнул Мерлин, — обратно на галеры.  
— Вот именно, — похоже, Артур старался не улыбаться слишком широко. — Прежде всего, Порше требуется балансировка колес. Потом заберешь мои билеты на самолет на четверг. А еще я хочу нормальный кофе, а не это разбавленное дерьмо. Да, и еще…  
Мерлин вздохнул, улыбнулся и достал блокнот.

* * *  
Мерлин совершенно не возражал против того, чтобы приносить выпивку Артуру, но изображать официанта для Уоллиса и компании было унизительно. Но как ему сказали, у него был опыт и нужные навыки. Возразить оказалось нечего. И хотя у него не было сверхъестественного чувства равновесия Гвен, он тоже мог таскать подносы, не проливая ни капли. Если сосредоточится.  
Правда, сосредоточиться получалось не всегда. Он и сам был уже слегка навеселе и отвлекся на толпу у бара, и тут кто-то весьма ощутимо толкнул его в бок. Он обернулся, и два неразбавленных виски, ром с колой и Пина Колада полились на пол разноцветным потоком.  
Мерлин выругался про себя, глядя, как толпа отшатнулась от лужи. Он опустился на колени и стал собирать осколки стекла на поднос.  
— О боже, мне так жаль! — раздался сверху женский голос. Он посмотрел вверх и встретился взглядом с неестественно голубыми глазами, к которым прилагались блестящие черные волосы и расстроенное лицо. Судя по виду, она была примерно ему ровесницей. На ней был гладкий винно-красный костюм. — Давайте я вам помогу, — она потянулась к одному из осколков, их пальцы встретились. Она улыбнулась. Мерлин невольно улыбнулся в ответ.  
Появился хмурый официант с совком, тряпкой и щеткой и оттеснил их в сторону.  
— Не хочу показаться навязчивой, — начала девушка, — но не хотите выйти покурить? А то я скоро с ума сойду.  
— Я бы с удовольствием, — замялся Мерлин, — но мне лучше вернуться…  
— Боже! — она чуть сжала его руку повыше локтя. — Я и не думала к вам приставать. Честное слово. Я же вижу, что я не ваш тип, — она снова улыбнулась. — Просто подумала, что хорошо бы глотнуть свежего воздуха, а в этом районе одной на улице небезопасно.  
Мерлин обеспокоенно посмотрел в сторону кабинки, где расположился Артур с друзьями. Она была права. Он не мог отпустить ее одну. А эти пусть сами сходят себе за выпивкой. Курить хотелось ужасно.  
В лифте Мерлин заметил, что его спутница старше, чем ему показалось. У нее была слишком гладкая и туго натянутая кожа. А в глазах светился жадный до нового ум, и это сразу заставило его насторожиться.  
— Меня зовут Кара, — представилась она и протянула ему руку.  
— Мерлин, — он уже практически чувствовал привкус табака во рту. — Проклятый запрет на курение. Американцы просто фашисты.  
Она рассмеялась низким грудным смехом:  
— Мы такие. И гордимся этим. Вы, похоже, англичанин?  
— Он самый. И у нас твердо верят в право каждого травиться, как ему нравится.  
— Конечно, конечно.  
Спустившись на первый этаж, они прошли через холл отеля и устроились на скамейке в небольшом саду снаружи. Скрестив ноги, Кара откинула голову назад, выдыхая дым. Мерлин завистливо наблюдал, скручивая сигарету так быстро, как только мог.  
— Что это вы курите? — спросила Кара, удивленно приподняв брови. — Мне не нужны проблемы.  
— Обычный табак, — ответил Мерлин. — Я пытаюсь бросить, поэтому сокращаю количество сигарет. А когда приходится скручивать самому, куришь куда реже.  
Она засмеялась тем же приятным грудным смехом. Наконец сигарета Мерлина была готова. Он прикурил и глубоко затянулся. Райское блаженство.  
— Так что привело вас в солнечную Калифорнию?  
Мерлин хмыкнул.  
— Жажда приключений. Мой отец был американцем, поэтому у меня двойной паспорт. Вот и решил воспользоваться преимуществами.  
— И как вам тут?  
— Тут здорово. Вечно светит солнце. И люди дружелюбные. Еда, правда, поганая, но что поделать…  
Хохотнув, Кара придвинулась ближе и наклонилась к нему.  
— Открою вам секрет, — из ее ярко накрашенного рта вырвалось облачко дыма. Когда она была так близко, становилось ясно, что ей далеко за тридцать, если не больше. — «Голова старого короля» в Санта-Монике, — неожиданно у нее появился явный акцент кокни. — Сосиски и пюре как у мамы на кухне. Клянусь!  
— Здорово у вас получается, — заметил Мерлин.  
Она улыбнулась и пожала плечами.  
— Вы актриса?  
— Что-то вроде того. Твоя очередь, Мерлин. Чем ты занимаешься?  
Он ненавидел отвечать на этот вопрос. Говорить людям, что ты личный помощник актера, всегда казалось ему слегка унизительным. А если сказать, что работаешь на Артура Пендрагона, замучают вопросами. Раздражало ужасно.  
— Я в киноиндустрии, — пробормотал он, отводя взгляд.  
— Неужели? В каком качестве?  
Мерлин вздохнул.  
— Личный помощник актера.  
— Ух ты! Должно быть, интересно. И в чем ты ему помогаешь? — она снова наклонилась к нему, заинтересованно заглядывая в глаза.  
— Да так… бегаю по поручениям, расписание составляю, путешествия организую. Я недавно читал…  
— Ну личные-то поручения, наверное, куда интересней? Выполняя их, о человеке можно столько всего узнать…  
Странно. Мерлин настороженно улыбнулся и неуверенно пожал плечами.  
— Не знаю… возможно.  
— У меня есть знакомая, тоже, кстати, помощница, так ей раз пришлось ехать к боссу домой, чтобы взять кал его жены и отвезти на анализ. Как тебе? Ни стыда ни совести, правда?  
— Ничего себе… Мне подобного делать не приходилось.  
— Расскажи мне… — она придвинулась почти вплотную, — …самое странное, что он заставлял тебя делать.  
Он попытался незаметно отодвинуться.  
— Ну… я не знаю. Вроде ничего особо странного.  
— Да ладно тебе. Только между нами. Ты же не откажешься поделиться сочной сплетней.  
Она положила руку ему на колено. Мерлин вскочил, стряхивая ее.  
— Нет, — сказал он. — Никаких сплетен. Кто ты вообще такая?  
Ее улыбка стала шире, а глаза практически засветились.  
— Ну и ну. Для простого помощника ты слишком рьяно его защищаешь.  
Он ткнул в нее пальцем, злясь и не понимая, что происходит.  
— Короче. Не приближайся ко…  
— Привет, Ним.  
Мерлин подпрыгнул. Проследив за взглядом женщины, уже отвернувшейся от него, он увидел стоящего неподалеку Артура, который смотрел на нее, вежливо улыбаясь. Плечи расслаблены, руки в карманах, растрепанные легким ветром волосы. И только глаза выдавали его ярость.  
— Артур! Как приятно снова тебя видеть. А я тут как раз общалась с твоим милым другом.  
— Мерлин, — позвал Артур, не глядя на него, — сходи за машиной. Я готов ехать домой.  
Женщина — знаменитая Ним Вейверли, как уже понял Мерлин, — встала и направилась к Артуру. Сладко улыбаясь, поправила ему воротник. На ее лице не было ни капли стыда, только удовольствие, как у нашкодившей девчонки. Мерлин двинулся вперед, намереваясь оторвать ее руки от Артура, но тот остановил его взглядом.  
— Сходи за машиной, — повторил Артур спокойно, но глаза приказывали Мерлину подчиниться.  
По дороге Мерлин обернулся и увидел, что эти двое болтают, словно старые друзья. Стоило перестать смотреть, а то очень уж хотелось уронить ее в грязь и поджечь шевелюру. Отсчитывая дома, Мерлин завернул за угол, пытаясь вспомнить, где конкретно они припарковались. Он не очень хорошо знал эту часть города.   
Стараясь успокоиться, Мерлин никак не мог выкинуть из головы руки Ним, сжимавшие воротник Артура. Сдавшись, он прислонился к стене и скрутил себе еще одну сигарету. Поднеся зажигалку, чтобы прикурить, он понял, что у него дрожат пальцы.  
Вдруг он о чем-то проговорился. Она казалась такой обычной. Дружелюбной. Даже милой. Он мог ляпнуть что-нибудь, думая, что они просто болтают. Мог разрушить карьеру Артура. Ужасно, насколько осторожным ему придется быть. Вот только Артуру приходилось во сто раз хуже.  
Он быстро докурил сигарету и продолжил поиски машины.  
Ему потребовалось двадцать минут, чтобы понять, что ее там попросту не было.  
Бля!  
Ёбаный Лос Анджелес.  
Развернувшись на каблуках, он направился обратно в отель, чтобы сообщить Артуру плохие новости.  
* * *  
— Бля, бля, бля, бля!  
Артуру это совсем не понравилось.  
Мерлин плелся следом, слушая, как он орет и матерится, перескакивая с одного на другое. То «Угонщиков надо отправлять на гладиаторские бои, как в Риме! Пусть дерутся со слонами и тиграми!» — то «Ним Вейверли свое еще получит. Попомни мои слова, Мерлин, если эта сука хотя бы попробует подойти к тебе, я ей такую пластику лица организую, какой она никогда не забудет!»  
Проще всего было дать Артуру выговориться. Они шли по улице, ведущей в Уилшир, где их дожидался Гаюс с машиной. Холодало. В этом переулке, похоже, никто не слышал об освещении. Мерлин ускорил шаг, догоняя Артура.  
— Знаешь, Порше — подарок Стивена. Он мне его подарил после «Последнего торнадо». Копам понадобится пять минут, чтобы вычислить воришек и тогда… — Артур стукнул кулаком по ладони. — Я лично прослежу, чтобы их сунули в измельчитель металла и покрошили в труху.  
Внезапно Артур развернулся и схватил Мерлина за грудки:  
— Что ты ей сказал? Ты ей что-нибудь рассказал? Что-то, из-за чего у меня будут неприятности?  
Мерлин вырвался и нахмурился.  
— Естественно. Я сказал ей, что я один из семнадцати твоих любовников-геев. Нет, конечно! За кого ты блядь меня принимаешь?  
— Прости. Прости, — Артур покраснел. — Просто я очень любил эту машину.  
— Я все понимаю, — Мерлин хлопнул его по спине, стараясь сдержать улыбку. — Может, попробуешь объяснить Стивену ситуацию, и он тебе новую подарит?  
— Заткнись, — уголки рта Артура поползли вверх. Он пихнул Мерлина, тот толкнул его в ответ.  
Мерлин хотел было идти дальше, но его остановила рука Артура, сомкнувшаяся на его запястье. Вопросительно приподняв брови, он развернулся посмотреть, что Артуру понадобилось на сей раз, но тот выглядел таким несчастным, что Мерлин не смог заставить себя заговорить. Их дыхание казалось слишком громким на фоне глухих ночных звуков — вдалеке ездили машины, у кого-то работал телевизор, где-то лаяли собаки.  
Наконец Артур отпустил его, вздохнул и потер глаза.   
— Прости, — хрипло начал он, — я знаю, что ты со мной так не поступишь.  
Мерлин не знал, что на это ответить. Он вообще забыл, что умеет говорить, когда Артур нерешительно качнулся вперед и положил голову ему на плечо.  
Мерлин замер. Когда Артур уткнулся лицом ему в шею, по позвоночнику прокатилась волна дрожи. Влажные волосы Артура щекотали кожу, его тепло проникало через футболку. Смесь запаха пота и дорогого одеколона кружила голову. Мерлин молился, чтобы его тело не среагировало определенным образом.   
Он чуть не пропустил звук приглушенных голосов в стороне.  
— Педики…  
Кто-то засмеялся.  
— Пойдем глянем.  
Звук шагов и ощущение, что их окружают. Артур крепче сжал его плечи, но Мерлин вывернулся, поворачиваясь к быстро приближающимся силуэтам, чьи лица скрывали банданы и капюшоны. Он замахнулся на ближайшего нападавшего, но другой успел вцепиться ему в волосы. Мерлин вырвался, но боль в вывернутой за спину руке заставила его сдаться.  
— Не рыпайся! — шикнули ему в ухо. Тяжело дыша, Мерлин старался рассмотреть того, кто его держал, но увидел лишь размытую тень. Было что-то особенно зловещее в том, что он не видел лиц нападавших. Вздрогнув от боли, он перестал вырываться.  
Громкие ругательства Артура были прерваны окриком:  
— На колени! На колени, я сказал!  
Мерлин дернулся, пытаясь рассмотреть, что происходит. Его не остановила даже боль от того, что его удерживали. Артур стоял на коленях на тротуаре.  
Мужчина в одежде настолько темной, что почти сливалась с окружающей чернотой, прижимал к его виску ярко блестящий в звездном свете пистолет. Мерлина прошиб холодный пот.  
Сжав губы в тонкую линию, Артур напряженно смотрел в землю. Мерлин никогда раньше не видел страха на его лице. Он снова начал вырываться, но его резко дернули за волосы. Мерлин с трудом подавил крик.  
Он постарался заставить себя успокоиться, чтобы иметь возможность оценить ситуацию.  
Нападавших было всего двое. И он мог бы справиться с ними с помощью магии, но если этого можно избежать…  
— Глянь-ка! — воскликнул удерживавший Артура мужчина. — Нет, ты посмотри, кто это!  
— Хуясе! — Мерлина толкнули вперед, когда нападавший наклонился, чтобы лучше разглядеть Артура. — Это ж чувак из «Атаки марсиан».  
— Бинго! У него небось бабла навалом.  
— Обычно я не ношу с собой много наличных, — стараясь сдерживаться, сказал Артур. — Берите, что есть, и уёбывайте!  
— Конечно, бля, заберем.  
Оторвав взгляд от земли, Артур посмотрел на Мерлина. Не обращая внимания на боль, Мерлин вглядывался в его глаза и думал: «Я не позволю им причинить тебе боль». Лицо Артура едва заметно смягчилось.  
— Который из них девка, как думаешь? — спросил тот, который удерживал Мерлина.  
— Твой. Ты только посмотри на него.  
Мерлина грубо дернули за волосы, задирая ему голову.  
— Это ты у нас девочка? Любишь, когда тебя в жопу ебут?  
— Просто отпустите нас, — выплюнул Мерлин. Его трясло, и он ничего не мог с этим поделать. Страх и ярость не давали думать. У головы Артура пистолет. А Мерлина сейчас стошнит.  
— Ой, он, кажется, сейчас разревется.  
— Отпустите, а то хуже будет, — уже громче повторил Мерлин.  
— Мерлин, прекрати, — резкий голос Артура прорвался сквозь душащий его гнев. Мерлин замолчал и посмотрел на Артура. Грабитель обшаривал его карманы. Найдя бумажник Артура, он пересчитал наличные.  
— Он не врал. Всего тридцать баксов.  
— Блядь!  
— Дерьмо! Ладно, кончай его, и валим отсюда.  
— Ага, ща. Подумать только, кинозвезда бля…  
Артур оскалился. Грабитель зарычал и отошел на шаг, целясь Артуру в голову.   
Из самой глубины его существа поднималась горячая золотая волна, проникая в каждый уголок тела. В глазах жгло. Время замедлилось. Послышался громкий щелчок взводимого курка, но до того, как раздался выстрел, бандит пошатнулся и закричал. Пистолет выпал из его пальцев и с глухим стуком шлепнулся на землю.  
Мерлин задыхался, а Артур потрясенно смотрел на него. Потом одним плавным движением Артур поднялся на ноги и двинул орущему подростку по морде. Тот пошатнулся, стараясь сохранить равновесие. Его рука покраснела и покрылась пузырями. Полурасплавившийся пистолет валялся на асфальте.  
Державший Мерлина бандит заорал:  
— Ах ты ублюдок!  
Железным молотом в затылок врезался кулак. Мерлин вскинул руки, пытаясь защититься. Но ударом под колени его повалили на землю. Один за другим в теле вспыхивали очаги боли. Его били ногами. Беги, мысленно кричал он Артуру, корчась от удара по ребрам. БЕГИ!  
Звук приближающихся шагов, удары, крики, снова боль, на сей раз в голенях и колене. Тяжелая черная завеса накрыла его, гася сознание.  
* * *  
Визг тормозов привел его в чувство.  
Над головой кто-то на кого-то орал. Чьи-то руки подняли его. Мерлин застонал от боли.  
Он слышал два голоса: Артура — высокий и испуганный — и Гаюса — нарочито спокойный и очень английский. Приоткрыв глаза, он увидел перед собой темно-синее небо с мигающими звездами. Снова стало больно — его укладывали на заднее сиденье автомобиля. Артур задел локтем его разбитое колено.  
— Твою мать! — выругался Артур. Голос его дрожал. — Давай быстрее! — приказал он кому-то. Скорее всего, Гаюсу.   
Хлопнула дверь машины, Артур устроился рядом, уложив голову Мерлина к себе на колени. Нежно, почти робко, он погладил щеку Мерлина.  
— Все в порядке, — хрипло пообещал он. — С тобой все будет в порядке.  
Мерлин посмотрел на него. У Артура покраснел один глаз. Вокруг быстро наливался отек — похоже, завтра не будет открываться. А еще у него была разбита губа, она все еще кровоточила.  
Мерлин закашлялся. Справившись с болью, спросил:  
— Почему ты не убежал?  
Вопрос поверг Артура в замешательство.  
— Что?  
— Почему ты не убежал, пока была возможность?  
Артур, как рыба, хватал ртом воздух.  
— Что? — повторил он. — Ты совсем идиот?  
— У них мог оказаться еще один пистолет.  
— Который они вполне могли использовать на тебе, — сказал Артур. Между бровей у него залегла складка.  
— Я бы смог себя защитить.  
— Я бы ни за что тебя не бросил.  
Задумавшись, Артур убрал волосы со лба Мерлина. А потом снова посмотрел на него. На сей раз пристально и напряженно.  
— Как… Как ты это сделал?  
Черт.  
— В смысле?  
— Он собирался меня пристрелить. Я слышал щелчок пистолета, а потом твои зрачки… они словно засветились…  
Мерлин зажмурился. Потом снова открыл глаза. Он ненавидел рассказывать людям о своих способностях. Это всегда плохо заканчивалось.  
— Понятия не имею, о чем ты.  
Его скрутил очередной приступ боли, и он не смог это скрыть.  
— Забудь, — сказал Артур, снова поглаживая его по щеке. — Все это чепуха.  
— Артур… — начал Мерлин, у него перехватило дыхание.  
— Тш-ш… Давай просто отвезем тебя в больницу.  
Мерлин смотрел в голубые глаза Артура, который, в свою очередь, пристально за ним наблюдал. Мерное движение машины укачивало, и Мерлин наконец позволил себе расслабиться в руках Артура.  
И окружающий мир исчез.


	5. Chapter 5

  
Когда Мерлин вошел в спальню и увидел, что Гвен разговаривает по телефону, у него душа ушла в пятки.  
— Ничего не поделаешь, издержки жизни в большом городе, миссис Эмрис, — говорила она, и Мерлин начал тихо материться. — Но Мерлин может за себя постоять.  
Увидев Мерлина, Гвен вздрогнула и послала ему виноватую улыбку.  
Хмурясь, Мерлин отобрал у нее трубку и повернулся к ней спиной.  
— Привет, мам, — начал он. — Мама! Со мной все в порядке, честно! Гвен вообще не стоило ничего говорить.  
Гвен покачала головой и занялась его пиджаком, смахнув что-то с плеча и лишний раз разгладив рукава.  
Мерлин стряхнул ее руки и подошел к комоду.  
— Ну правда, мам, ничего серьезного. Всего-то пара синяков, — порывшись в куче барахла на комоде, он выудил две одинаковые запонки. — Да и те уже прошли. Я в полном порядке! Нет никаких причин волноваться.  
— Мне прилететь? Я могу заказать билет… — дрожащим голосом причитала мама.  
— Не надо! Я сам прилечу на Рождество, как договаривались. Тебе сейчас нельзя путешествовать.  
— Ты уверен?  
— Уверен, мам.  
Повесив трубку, он смерил Гвен грозным взглядом. Она скрестила руки на груди и поджала губы.  
— Она теперь несколько недель себе места находить не будет. Ей и так кажется, что у каждого американца в кармане пистолет. Кто тебя просил вмешиваться?  
— Он твоя мать, — стояла на своем Гвен. — У нее есть право знать, что ты был ранен.  
— Ты ее совсем не знаешь. Последнее, что ей сейчас нужно, — это волноваться обо мне.  
Мерлин упал на кровать. Непрошенные воспоминания лезли в голову: рука бандита у него в волосах, запах его дыхания, резкий щелчок пистолета. Испуганные яростные глаза Артура.  
Руки Артура на его плечах на заднем сиденье машины.  
Мерлин вздохнул.  
Он чувствовал, что Гвен продолжает на него смотреть.  
— Я действительно в полном порядке, Гвен, — сказал он, приподнимаясь на локтях.  
— Хорошо, но ты все равно должен был рассказать матери, — она глянула на часы. — Нам пора двигаться. Скоро машина подъедет.  
Он сел и начал вдевать запонки:  
— Я почти готов.  
Гвен подошла к зеркалу, чтобы поправить волосы. Достала помаду и подкрасила губы, четвертый раз за последние десять минут.  
— Волнуешься? — поинтересовался Мерлин.  
— Вот еще. Мне не привыкать вращаться среди звезд. Правда, беседа обычно ограничивается «Три “Пина Колада” и один виски». Приятно, что сегодня таскать подносы для разнообразия будет кто-то другой. И я рада лишнему поводу принарядиться.  
Мерлин поднялся с кровати и встал рядом с ней. Принарядиться всегда приятно. Мерлин восхищался своим отражением в зеркале, наслаждаясь видом нового, абсурдно дорогого, костюма — Дольче и Габана — темно-синего, чуть блестящего в свете лампы. Мерлин радовался, что смог себе его позволить.  
— Мы неотразимы! — сказала Гвен.  
Мерлин отступил на шаг, одобрительно глядя на ее черное платье.  
— Ты просто восхитительна. Никто не скажет, что ты не кинозвезда.  
— Да ладно тебе…   
Гвен покраснела от удовольствия. Она приняла картинную позу, и Мерлин рассмеялся.  
По пути к двери Мерлин смотрел на город через большие панорамные окна гостиной. Новая квартира была просто находкой. Мерлин даже удивился, как ему понравилось жить одному. Он искоса посмотрел на Гвен.  
— Как там Уилл?  
Гвен нахмурилась.  
— Убивается. Грозится спрыгнуть со знака «Голливуд».  
— Какая жалость. Я все равно не собираюсь к нему возвращаться.  
— Я должна была попытаться.  
Гвен взяла его за руку и захлопнула за ними дверь.  
Когда они вошли в лифт, Мерлин решился:  
— Ты знаешь, Артур, можно сказать, спас меня.  
— Мерлин! — в резком голосе Гвен звучали нотки предостережения.  
— Он мог убежать, но не сделал этого. Он остался и прогнал их.  
— Не смей. Даже не начинай!  
— Он не так плох, как тебе кажется.  
— Возможно, — согласилась Гвен, но хмуриться не перестала. Лифт двинулся вниз. — Мерлин, он кинозвезда. Он может получить кого угодно.  
Мерлин вздохнул.  
— Детка… — Гвен заглянула ему в лицо. — Тебе будет больно. Слышишь меня?  
— Я и не собирался ничего делать. Просто говорю, что он лучше, чем ты думаешь.  
— Ну конечно…  
Он не знал, что сказать. Любой ответ казался пустым или лживым. Наконец он сказал:  
— Не волнуйся, Гвен. Я не буду делать глупостей.  
— Обещаешь?  
— Ага.  
— Ну ладно. Тогда пошли, повеселимся.  
На улице было тепло, воздух полнился предвкушением приятного вечера. Машина, присланная за ними Артуром, ждала у обочины. Устроившись на сиденье, Мерлин почти сумел убедить себя, что сказал Гвен правду.

 

* * *  
Толпа напирала на ограждение, выкрикивая имя Артура и других звезд. Артур широко улыбался и махал рукой. Его лицо светилось во вспышках сотен фотоаппаратов. Под ручку с актрисой, сыгравшей главную женскую роль, он медленно двигался по красной дорожке, временами останавливаясь, чтобы перекинуться парой слов с журналистами или пожать протянутые руки фанаток. В классическом смокинге, с элегантно растрепанными волосами, в окружении мерцающего облака всеобщего восхищения, он сиял ярче солнца. Мерлин заставил себя вспомнить, как выглядел Артур, когда уставал, злился или страдал от похмелья. Но это не помогло избавиться от теплого чувства в груди.  
Стаккато вспышек тут же прекратилось, стоило Мерлину и Гвен ступить на ковер, ведущий ко входу в кинотеатр. Но их это не смущало. Они шли и улыбались друг другу. Мерлин подтолкнул ее локтем, словно говоря: вот видишь, и у моей работы есть некоторые плюсы. Она закатила глаза и пихнула его в ответ.  
В холле было полно народу. Обойдя толпу, они вошли в зал, чтобы найти свои места, оказавшиеся почти в самом конце.  
— Это будет странно, — прошептал Мерлин. — Я не видел ни одного его фильма с тех пор, как начал работать на него.  
— А я, кажется, вообще всего один смотрела, несколько лет назад, — сказала Гвен. — Не особенно люблю боевики.  
Смотреть фильм действительно было странно. Человек на экране и был и не был Артуром. Мерлин с трудом верил в происходящее. Он все время думал: «Я одевал его в эту рубашку в тот день, когда он дважды швырнул в меня кофе, — или: — Он всю ночь гулял перед тем, как эту сцену снимали, даже под гримом видны круги под глазами».  
Единственный раз Мерлин целиком погрузился в происходящее на экране — на ключевой сцене фильма, где Артур в воздухе перепрыгивал с одного вертолета на другой, а они взрывались за его спиной. Тут даже Гвен аплодировала.  
Потом они снова вышли в холл, забитый людьми. Официанты сновали в толпе с подносами закусок и шампанского. Мерлин решил, что сегодня можно расслабиться. Он взял с проплывавшего мимо подноса два бокала и протянул один Гвен.  
Они хотели было присоединиться к вечеринке, но вскоре поняли — если ты не знаменитость, на тебя никто не обращает внимания. Люди проходили мимо, скользя по ним взглядом, как по пустому месту. Пусть пренебрежение оскорбительно, подумал Мерлин, но это прекрасный шанс понаблюдать за людьми.   
— Итак, — наклонился он к Гвен. — С кем бы ты пошла? Ага… знаю! Вон с тем, в рваных джинсах и кожаном пиджаке.  
— Не-е… — ответила Гвен. — Он хорошенький, но больно выпендривается. А вот с тем седым, что в дверях, вполне возможно.  
— Он же старый!  
— Он страстный. Посмотри ему в глаза. Сразу видно, мужчина властный и знает, что делать в постели.  
— Ага… значит, вот что вам надо.  
Она кивнула, оглядывая толпу:  
— Боюсь, что так…  
— Женщины… Только о сексе и думаете, — Мерлин заметил подходящего кандидата неподалеку. — А как насчет этого? — зашептал он Гвен. Она не ответила. Он пихнул ее плечом. — Ау! Он как раз выглядит зрелым и уверенным.  
Ответа не последовало. Теперь даже Гвен, как и остальные, его игнорирует — Мерлин, разозлившись, повернулся к ней и увидел, что ее внимание сосредоточено на чем-то еще. Он проследил за ее взглядом.  
Высокий, хорошо сложенный мужчина с длинными темными волосами и мечтательными карими глазами. Просто обалденный! И он, не отрываясь, смотрел на Гвен, которая пялилась на него со смесью восхищения и ужаса.  
— Ого! — присвистнул Мерлин.  
Мужчина подошел к ним.  
— Привет, — поздоровался он, не сводя глаз с Гвен. — Меня зовут Ланс.  
— А меня — Гвен, — ответила она, наградив его сияющей, и в то же время робкой улыбкой, которая заставила даже сердце Мерлина пропустить удар.  
— А меня — Мерлин, — и почему его не удивило, что на него никто не обратил внимания.  
Ланс взял Гвен за руку.  
— Вам понравился фильм?  
— Да. Сцена с вертолетами очень впечатлила.  
— Действительно, — они смотрели друг на друга. Казалось, Ланс не собирается отпускать ее ладонь. — Я вас раньше здесь не видел. Чем вы занимаетесь?  
— Я? Да ничем. В смысле, не то чтобы ничем, я много чем занимаюсь, но к кино это отношения не имеет.  
— Она пришла со мной, — встрял Мерлин. — Я…  
— Чем бы вы ни занимались, — продолжил Ланс, будто Мерлин и рта не открывал, — я уверен, вы прекрасно справляетесь.  
Гвен хихикнула, а Мерлин чуть не подавился.  
— Гвен, — начал Мерлин, не собираясь быть третьим лишним, — как ты думаешь…  
— А вы чем занимаетесь? — заговорила Гвен, придвигаясь ближе к Лансу и явно не слыша Мерлина. — Вы актер? Внешность очень подходящая.  
Твою мать!  
— Ну я пойду… посмотрю, где Артур, — пробормотал Мерлин. Когда на него опять не обратили внимания, он закатил глаза и отошел, полагая, что по нему не будут скучать.  
Ему просто необходим был бокал шампанского. Разглядев вдалеке официантку, он двинулся к ней.  
— Мерлин, не так ли? — спросил знакомый женский голос.  
Мерлин обернулся и увидел Ним Вейверли в красном блестящем платье. Глаза ее нехорошо блестели.  
Мерлин нахмурился и попытался пройти мимо. Она вцепилась в его руку.  
— Он был великолепен, правда? Ты должен им гордиться.  
— Отъебись, — шикнул он.   
На них начали оборачиваться.  
Ним рассмеялась:  
— Ну тогда беги. Он будет тебя искать.  
Мерлин вырвался и устремился к подносу с шампанским. Теперь оно ему было нужно больше прежнего. На что она намекала? Что она там себе навыдумывала? Почему каждый мудак считает, что у них с Артуром что-то есть? Раздобыв наконец бокал, Мерлин осушил его одним глотком. Он чувствовал, что на него смотрят. Сделав глубокий вдох, он заставил себя успокоиться.  
В другом конце зала стоял Артур в компании отца и Дианы со студии. Она смотрела ему в лицо и просто светилась. Артур что-то сказал; она рассмеялась и погладила его по груди. Утер самодовольно оглядывал толпу. Он потрепал Артура по плечу и отошел. Пальцы Мерлина сжались вокруг пустого стакана. Он пошел вперед, лавируя между людьми. Когда он добрался до Артура, Дианы рядом с ним уже не было. Ее место заняла Моргана.  
Они стояли под огромным плакатом с рекламой фильма.  
— И ничуть она на меня не похожа, — фыркнула Моргана, глядя на актрису, прижимавшуюся к Артуру на постере. — Она толстая.  
— Совсем она не толстая, — Артур закатил глаза. — И что-то общее у вас явно есть. Может быть, рот и глаза немного похожи.  
— Ничего подобного!  
Обернувшись, Артур заметил Мерлина и широко улыбнулся.  
— Привет!  
Мерлин тоже улыбнулся и покраснел, увидев, что Артур оценивающе рассматривает его.  
— Классный прикид. Мама выбирала?  
— Не-а… — ответил Мерлин, переминаясь с ноги на ногу и нервно поддергивая рукава. — Всего лишь Гвен.  
— Мне нравится. Пусть она почаще тебе одежду выбирает.  
Артур был как-то особенно оживлен. Глаза сияли, взгляд перескакивал с одного на другое. Мерлин неожиданно понял, что Артур счастлив. Моргана пристально наблюдала за Артуром. Переведя взгляд на Мерлина, она прижала палец к губам.  
— Надо пойти пообщаться, — сказал Артур, неожиданно полностью сосредотачиваясь на Мерлине. — Не вздумай свалить. Ты мне еще понадобишься.  
Артур ушел, а Мерлин разжился новым бокалом. Прислонившись к стене, сделал глоток. Моргана присоединилась к нему, прижавшись плечом к его плечу.  
— Такой он неотразим, правда? Когда кругом внимание и восхищение, он просто расцветает и начинает светиться.  
— Ага… — ответил Мерлин, не отрывая взгляд от перемещающегося по залу Артура. Каждые пару шагов его останавливали, жали руку и похлопывали по плечу.  
— Он разобьет тебе сердце на мелкие-мелкие кусочки, зайка, — Моргана обняла его и опустила голову ему на грудь.  
Мерлин напрягся и подавил желание застонать.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?  
Она сжала его пальцы:  
— Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я имею в виду.  
Ее волосы щекотали ему шею, когда он качал головой.  
— Все не так.  
— Конечно, не так, — она поцеловала его в щеку и начала отходить, удерживая его ладонь до тех пор, пока не пришлось отпустить. — В этом он весь. Скорее звезда, чем человек. И ты будешь разочарован, если заставишь его выбирать.  
Мерлин воспользовался недопитым бокалом, чтобы не смотреть на нее. А когда шампанское закончилось, Моргана уже растворилась в толпе. Он скрестил руки, поигрывая пустым стаканом. Эти женщины с их мрачными предсказаниями его достали. Сквозь шум толпы до него донесся смех Артура. Закусив губу, Мерлин зажмурился.  
Он с удивлением заметил, что у него кружится голова. Слишком много шампанского. Послышался шорох, и он почувствовал, что рядом кто-то появился. Ну что еще? Взгляду Мерлин предстали огромные карие глаза и теплая улыбка.  
— Привет, — поздоровался незнакомец и протянул Мерлину бокал шампанского.  
Мерлин принял его, удивленно приподняв бровь.  
— Хм-м… спасибо.  
— Как тебе фильм?  
У него были ямочки. И россыпь веснушек на носу.  
— Понравился, — ответил Мерлин. — Особенно сцена с вертолетами. Здорово получилось.  
— Ага, — кивнул мужчина. — Экшн классный, чего не скажешь о сценарии.  
Мерлин фыркнул.  
— Кстати говоря, меня зовут Алекс, — незнакомец протянул ему свободную от стакана руку. — Я работаю на Сару Джонс.  
Если Мерлину не изменяла память, она был какой-то шишкой на Universal. Он было напрягся, но когда Алекс выжидательно приподнял брови и улыбнулся, стало очевидно, что он понятия не имеет, кто такой Мерлин и на кого работает. Мерлин решил пока не просвещать его на этот счет.  
— Мерлин, — он пожал протянутую ладонь.  
У Алекса были красивые глаза. Радужка по краям отливала зеленью.  
— Пендрагон был хорош. Впрочем, он всегда хорош.  
Мерлин кивнул и промолчал.  
— И какой красавец… — Алекс внимательно наблюдал за реакцией Мерлина.  
Ага. Алекс хотел убедиться. Мерлин расслабился.  
— Этого у него не отнять. По жизни, правда, полный козел, насколько я знаю.  
— Вот всегда так. Да еще и натурал натуральный. Жалость какая.  
Мерлин рассмеялся:  
— И не говори.  
— Какая задница! А какой рот!  
Но смотрел Алекс на рот Мерлина.  
Повернувшись к Мерлину, он наклонился поближе.  
— Не хочешь смыться отсюда?  
А он не терял времени. Мерлин рассматривал его — красивые глаза, волнистые волосы. Он определенно был очень привлекателен и, видит бог, Мерлину не помешало бы сбросить напряжение, но секс на одну ночь всегда оставлял его неудовлетворенным.  
— Мне, к сожалению, еще придется здесь поторчать, — наконец ответил он. — Могу дать телефон.  
— Здорово! — Алекс полез за мобильником.  
— И чем вы тут занимаетесь?  
Казалось бы, не из-за чего было Мерлину чувствовать себя так, будто его поймали за чем-то предосудительным. И тем не менее при появлении Артура Мерлин чуть не подпрыгнул, бормоча оправдания. Хотя до реакции Алекса ему было далеко: Алекс сначала побледнел, потом покраснел, челюсть у него отвисла, а глаза вылезли из орбит.   
Артур повернулся к нему и протянул руку.  
— Привет. Артур.  
Алекс хватал ртом воздух и смотрел на ладонь Артура, будто ему предложили кусок чистого золота.  
Мерлин почувствовал себя не в своей тарелке.  
— Прости, Алекс. Это вроде как мой босс.  
— Ты работаешь на Артура Пендрагона, — наконец опомнившись, Алекс повернулся к Мерлину.  
Мерлин пожал плечами и виновато улыбнулся:  
— Вроде того.  
— Работает, — отрезал Артур. — И сейчас он мне нужен. Прошу прощения.  
Взгляд, которым он смерил Алекса, был отнюдь не извиняющимся.  
— Без проблем, — выдохнул Алекс, привалившись к стене и глядя на Артура огромными остекленевшими глазами. — Мне понравился фильм! — выпалил он. — А сцена с вертолетами — просто фантастика!  
— Спасибо.  
Артур схватил Мерлина за запястье и быстро повел его, лавируя в толпе, ко входу в зал кинотеатра.  
Хотя его настойчиво тащили вперед, Мерлин обернулся, просто потому, что мог, и сказал:  
— Я позвоню тебе в офис Сары!  
— Ага… — выдохнул Алекс, продолжая с вожделением пялиться на Артура, пока его не поглотила толпа.  
Мерлин закатил глаза и позволил Артуру волочь себя через холл. Он спотыкался и чертыхался. Наконец они вошли в пустой, если не считать парочки на первых рядах, зал.  
Артур грубо дернул Мерлина за плечо, разворачивая к себе.  
— И что это было? — губы его улыбались, но глаза оставались серьезными.  
От внезапного удушающего гнева лицо Мерлина залила краска.  
— А на что это было похоже?  
— Было похоже… — Артур сжал кулаки. Он впился взглядом в Мерлина.  
— Ну что сказать, ты угадал, — Мерлин скрестил руки на груди.  
Артур шагнул к нему и толкнул в плечо:  
— Ты не можешь снимать первых попавшихся мужиков на премьерах фильмов!  
— Это почему же, черт возьми? Я могу снимать кого хочу и где хочу. Тебя это не касается, — Мерлин вздернул подбородок.  
— Еще как касается! Ты на меня работаешь, — Артур снова толкнул его, уже сильнее.  
— Это не делает меня твоим рабом! — вспылил Мерлин, отпихивая Артура.  
От неожиданности тот даже отступил. Потом глаза его загорелись, а на лице появилась хищная улыбка. Он потянулся вперед и сильно толкнул Мерлина. Не устояв на ногах, Мерлин приземлился на пятую точку. Артур рассмеялся.  
Мерлин никогда не умел драться и понимал, что у него нет шанса справиться с Артуром, но это его не остановило. Он вскочил и бросился на него с кулаками. Задыхаясь от смеха, Артур перехватил его и развернув, прижал к спинкам кресел, заламывая руку ему за спину. Мерлин попытался вырваться, но Артур наклонился к нему, так близко, что Мерлин кожей чувствовал его ухмылку.  
— Господи, как я тебя ненавижу, — выдохнул он, сдаваясь, прижатый к спинкам кресел тяжелым телом Артура.  
— Ты меня любишь, — прошептал Артур ему в ухо. — Признайся. Признайся, и я тебя отпущу.  
Мерлин сжал зубы. Он готов был всю ночь провести в этой позе, если придется.  
Но ведь не придется.  
Со сдавленным криком Артур отскочил от него.  
— Какого хера?  
Улыбаясь, Мерлин повернулся к нему. Артур растирал ладони. По волосам его бежали мелкие искры.  
— Ты меня током долбанул!  
Мерлин пожал плечами.  
— Как ты это делаешь?  
— Тебе показалось.  
Артур прищурился, глядя на Мерлина.  
— Ну ладно… Мы уходим. Лимузин у запасного выхода.  
— Что? Я не могу бросить Гвен.  
Махнув в сторону первых рядов, Артур сказал:  
— Не думаю, что ей будет тебя не хватать.  
И правда. Мерлин пригляделся и увидел, что парочка на передних рядах — это Гвен и Ланс. Он спустился к ним. Гвен выглядела растрепанной и счастливой, Ланс — боже, какой же красавчик — обнимал ее за плечи.  
— Ты как? — спросил Мерлин.  
— Все прекрасно, — отозвалась Гвен.  
— Мне пора идти.   
За его спиной появился Артур. Гвен нахмурилась.  
— Будь умницей, — напутствовала она Мерлина.  
— Ты тоже.  
Гвен мягко улыбнулась ему.  
А потом Артур увел его в ночь через задний выход кинотеатра. 

 

* * *  
Артур удовлетворенно вздохнул, растянувшись на сиденье лимузина и закинув руку на спинку. Мерлин грыз ноготь, наблюдая за ним, и когда Артур улыбнулся ему — лениво и широко — он не мог не улыбнуться в ответ.  
— Ты любишь все это? Внимание, шумиху?  
Артур отмахнулся.  
— Это часть работы.  
Машина отъехала от обочины.  
— Куда мы едем? — спросил Мерлин через некоторое время, когда начало казаться, что он язык проглотил. Артур просто смотрел на него, расслабленно улыбаясь уголком рта. Мерлин облизнул губы и отвел взгляд, открывая и закрывая пепельницу дрожащими пальцами.  
— Иди сюда, — позвал Артур.  
— Зачем? — Мерлин как зачарованный поднял взгляд на лицо Артура.  
Артур закатил глаза и потянулся к мини-бару, достал бутылку шампанского. Ловко откупорив ее, припал к горлышку. Тонкая струйка потекла по подбородку. Он вытерся рукавом и протянул бутылку Мерлину, показывая, что тот должен пересесть поближе.  
Мерлин скользнул по сиденью, дотягиваясь до бутылки. Его пальцы сомкнулись на холодном влажном горлышке. Он сделал осторожный глоток. Сухое и шипучее.  
— Давай же… — простонал Артур. — Ты же брит, американцы должны уже под столом валяться, пока ты разогреваешься.  
Мерлин снова поднес бутылку к губам и сделал несколько долгих глотков. Шампанское приятно пощипывало горло, наполняя тело пузырящейся легкостью.  
У Артура были расстегнуты верхние пуговицы на рубашке и виднелись светлые волосы на груди. По шее катилась крошечная капелька. Теперь, придвинувшись ближе, Мерлин чувствовал его запах — смесь пота, дорогого одеколона и самого Артура.  
Их руки встречались, когда они передавали бутылку. Они неотрывно смотрели друг на друга. И Мерлин решился.  
На мгновение он замер. Сердце норовило вырваться из груди. Он напрягся, словно перед прыжком с трамплина, глянул в сторону шофера, проверяя, закрыта ли перегородка. Закрыта.  
Он скользнул по сиденью к Артуру и оседлал его колени. Движение получилось совсем не таким элегантным, как хотелось бы, но лицо Артура озарилось довольной улыбкой. Он обнял Мерлина за талию.  
— Давно по…  
Мерлин зажал ему рот ладонью.  
— Заткнись. Не говори ничего, а то я могу и передумать.  
Только он убрал руку, Артур начал:  
— Как будто я…  
На сей раз Мерлин заткнул его поцелуем.  
— Господи, да! — выдохнул Артур, несмотря на все старания Мерлина, оставляя за собой последнее слово.  
Руки Артура шарили по его спине, сминая ткань костюма. Он целовал его жестко и быстро. Первое соприкосновение языков отдалось удовольствием в паху Мерлина. Он запустил пальцы в густые мягкие волосы Артура, свободной рукой нежно гладя его лицо.  
Мерлин двинул бедрами, теряя остатки разума. Артур двинулся ему навстречу. Они терлись друг о друга, жадно целуясь, не разжимая объятий.  
— Боже… — простонал Артур в рот Мерлину. — Чего ты хочешь? Скажи мне, что делать.  
— Я… я… — начал Мерлин, стараясь подтолкнуть Артура обратно на сиденье.  
Издав нечто среднее между рычанием и смехом, Артур легко перевернул их, подминая Мерлина под себя.  
— Как всегда, — вздохнул Мерлин.  
— Что? Думал, я буду хорошо себя вести?  
— Надеюсь, что нет, — признался Мерлин.  
— Я могу быть хорошим. Очень-очень хорошим, — от хищной улыбки Артура Мерлина обдало жаром.  
Артур опустился на пол, двигая их обоих, пока не оказался на коленях между ног сидящего Мерлина. Начал расстегивать его ширинку. Мерлин впился пальцами в края сиденья. Он не мог поверить в происходящее. В то, что Артур это делает. Он потрясенно наблюдал, как Артур расстегивает молнию и рывком стягивает с него брюки вместе с трусами. Мерлин приподнял бедра, облегчая ему задачу. Артур смотрел на его член таким голодным взглядом, что Мерлин закусил губу, чтобы не застонать.  
Наклоняясь, чтобы взять его в рот, Артур смотрел на Мерлина искрящимися голубыми глазами. Мерлин словно со стороны услышал свой голос.  
— Иисусе, Артур, я…  
А потом губы Артура сомкнулись вокруг головки, и Мерлин потерял дар речи. Вместо слов у него вырвался протяжный тонкий стон.  
Ёбаный рот! Артур явно знал, что делал. Губы и язык работали в слаженном тандеме с рукой, ласкающей основание члена. Пальцы другой нежно перебирали яички, слегка сжимая… Не в силах сдержаться, Мерлин беспокойно задвигал бедрами. Артур в ответ рассмеялся, создав дополнительную вибрацию вокруг члена Мерлина, отчего тот захлебнулся стоном и не сопротивлялся, когда Артур прижал его бедра к сиденью.  
Мерлин замер и постарался расслабиться, но ему было так хорошо… и это был Артур. Это его золотоволосая голова двигалась вверх-вниз между ног Мерлина, и он не мог не выгибаться навстречу. Артур сжал его бедро, и Мерлин заерзал. Артур сжал сильнее, предостерегающе глянув на него. Мерлин откинулся на спинку сиденья, запрокидывая голову и позволяя удовольствию расти, и расти, и расти, грозя захлестнуть его целиком. Он был близко, так близко. Мерлин застонал, впиваясь ногтями в мягкую кожу сиденья, и тут… Артур остановился.  
— О нет! — захныкал Мерлин. — Какая же ты все-таки скотина.  
— Тише… — Артур потянулся вверх и поцеловал Мерлина, которому сейчас было достаточно просто чувствовать свой вкус на губах Артура, слышать, как тяжело тот дышит.  
Потом Артур отстранился. Обхватив лицо Мерлина ладонями, он напряженно смотрел ему в глаза.  
— Я хочу посмотреть. Хочу видеть тебя, когда ты кончаешь.  
Он опустил руку туда, где только что были его губы, и Мерлин чуть не кончил прямо тут. Он почти до крови прикусил губу, надеясь, что боль поможет, и схватил Артура за запястье, останавливая.  
— Тогда трахни меня.  
Он хотел все, каждую частичку Артура, которую сможет получить, хотел всего его целиком.  
Артура била крупная дрожь. Он задышал еще чаще и спросил:  
— Уверен?  
Мерлин отчаянно закивал, торопливо сбрасывая ботинки. Артур открыл небольшое отделение и достал любрикант и презерватив. Мерлина неприятно кольнула подобная предусмотрительность. Стягивая брюки и носки, Мерин старался не думать о том, что в лимузине Артура все всегда было готово для секса. Он подумает об этом потом. Сейчас не время. Артур повернулся к нему. Мерлин торопливо расстегнул на нем брюки, горя желанием наконец-то увидеть член Артура. Прикоснуться к нему.  
Артур толкнул его обратно на сиденье и снова не торопясь поцеловал. Его руки пробрались под рубашку Мерлина. Когда Артур ущипнул его за сосок, на Мерлина накатило воспоминание: Артур прижимает его к стене в темной пустой комнате и целует. И радость, что сейчас Мерлину не надо его останавливать.  
Пока они целовались, Мерлин потянулся вниз, и шелковистая тяжесть артурова члена легла ему в руку. Он сжал пальцы и медленно стал двигать кистью. У Артура перехватило дыхание. Он содрогнулся и укусил Мерлина за губу. Боль только сильнее завела Мерлина, и он попросил:  
— Сейчас. Пожалуйста. Я готов.  
— Ты… — Артур потерся носом о его щеку. — Хорошо.  
Мерлин смотрел, как Артур надевает презерватив. Его член, розовый и длинный, красивый, как и он сам, поднимался из поросли светлых кудряшек. Мерлин подтянул колени к груди. Одной рукой Артур оперся на сиденье возле его плеча, а другой… В глазах Мерлина помутилось, когда Артур засунул в него палец. Тряхнув головой, он посмотрел на Артура. Тот улыбался, чрезвычайно довольный собой.  
Потом выражение его лица изменилось. Он осторожно начал входить в Мерлина. Тот выгибался навстречу, запрокинув голову и открыв в немом крике рот, слепо шаря руками, стараясь уцепиться за плечи Артура, но дотянувшись лишь до его рубашки. Артур был в нем. Артур растягивал и наполнял его. Мерлин с трудом мог дышать.  
— Боже…  
На несколько секунд оба замерли. Наконец Мерлин открыл глаза. Артур восхищенно смотрел на него.  
— Можно? — хрипло прошептал он.  
Мерлин кивнул:  
— Можно.  
Не сводя взгляда с лица Мерлина, Артур подался назад, а потом резко и глубоко вперед. Снова и снова. Сильно, безжалостно и идеально. Теряя над собой контроль, Мерлин стонал и извивался, подаваясь навстречу каждому толчку, позволяя Артуру проникнуть как можно глубже.  
— Ты… — Артур задыхался, но продолжал двигаться. — Ты невероятен.  
Артур опустил руку на его член и сжал. Мерлин забыл, как дышать. Он разрывался между желанием смотреть на лицо Артура — горящие щеки, светящиеся от удовольствия глаза, полные красные чуть приоткрытые губы, — и потребностью погрузиться в гармонию движения и чувства, в блаженство превосходного секса. Разведя пошире ноги, он отдался ощущениям, позволяя наслаждению прокатываться по телу с каждым толчком Артура.  
Напряжение росло, удовольствие становилось все более острым. Мерлин изо всех сил цеплялся за рубашку Артура, рука которого непрерывно двигалась на его члене. Он шумно и тяжело дышал. Мерлин приоткрыл глаза, только чтобы увидеть, что Артур все еще сосредоточенно смотрит на него. Их взгляды встретились. Артур улыбнулся и по-особенному двинул бедрами. И Мерлин кончил, запрокинув голову и не в силах сдержать крик. Краем сознания он понимал, что во все стороны летят пуговицы — он разорвал на Артуре рубашку.  
Артур вскрикнул, с силой вбиваясь в него. Потом резко замер, содрогнувшись всем телом, уткнулся Мерлину в плечо, тихо постанывая.  
Они лежали, вцепившись друг в друга, старясь перевести дыхание. Артур, мертвым грузом навалившийся на Мерлина, и Мерлин под ним, бессильно распластавшийся по сиденью и мелко подрагиваюший от удовольствия. Ему не хотелось двигаться, вообще никогда. Хотелось всегда чувствовать на себе тяжесть и тепло Артура.  
Или хотя бы до тех пор, пока мышцы не начнут протестовать, а вес тела на нем и неудобная поза не перекроет циркуляцию крови.  
Словно почувствовав его дискомфорт, Артур осторожно вышел из него и скатился на сиденье. Избавившись от презерватива, он придвинулся к Мерлину, держа в руках полотенце, появившееся из того же отделения, что смазка и презервативы. Об этом Мерлин тоже подумает позже. Вытирая ему грудь и живот, Артур целовал его. Мерлин придвинулся ближе. Артур рассмеялся и сказал, что был точно уверен, что Мерлин любитель пообниматься. Мерлин напрягся и попытался отодвинуться. На что Артур вздохнул и подмял его под себя, сцеловывая недовольную гримасу.  
У Мерлина дрожали руки, а в груди поднималась паника. Артур приподнялся на локтях и заглянул ему в глаза. Лихорадочный румянец сошел со щек Артура, но волосы все еще стояли дыбом, он выглядел растрепанным и непередаваемо красивым. И всматривался в лицо Мерлина, словно ища там что-то. Мерлин облизнул губы.  
— Да, Мерлин… — в голосе Артура было столько нежности, что у Мерлина перехватило дыхание. Артур проказливо улыбнулся. — Ты уволен, естественно.  
— Неужели?  
— Ты точно. Бля. Уволен.  
— Сдается мне, что это противозаконно, — Мерлин выбрался из-под Артура и сел, натягивая одежду. В химчистке его по головке не погладят.  
— Не-а. Надо было контракт читать. Я могу делать, что угодно. Могу, например, тебя на органы продать.  
— Думаю, у тебя найдется лучшее применение моим органам.  
Артур фыркнул.  
— И вообще, ты не можешь меня уволить, — продолжил Мерлин. — Мне нужны деньги.  
— Что скажешь, если я тебя перенайму? Своим заместителем. В любом случае, помощник из тебя никакой. Никогда не делаешь, что тебе говорят.  
Мерлин рассмеялся. Артур продолжал вопросительно смотреть на него.  
— Ты серьезно?  
— Насчет того, чтобы сделать тебя моим заместителем? Более чем.  
— Тебе настолько не терпится избавиться от меня в качестве помощника?  
— О да! Хотя последнее задание у тебя все же будет, если ты уверен, что справишься.  
Мерлин прищурился.  
— Ну и?  
— Найми мне нового помощника. Кого-нибудь молодого, симпатичного и умеющего слушаться. В общем, по сути, твою полную противоположность.  
Мерлин толкнул его. Артур улыбнулся и перехватил его руку, прижимая ее к сиденью у него над головой, медленно и нежно целуя его.  
Мерлин гладил его лицо. Все тот же Артур.  
— Ты как? — спросил Артур.  
— Нормально, — ответил Мерлин. — Мне надо домой. Должен позвонить Гвен, проверить как она там.  
— Все-таки не такой ласкучий, как я думал.   
— Артур… — Мерлин отвел глаза.  
— Молчу, — Артур сел и стал поправлять одежду.  
Когда они привели себя в порядок, Мерлин сказал Артуру адрес своей новой квартиры, а тот дал указания водителю.  
Ехали молча. Артур, мирный и удовлетворенный, откинулся на спинку сиденья и прикрыл глаза. Мерлин наблюдал за ним, не желая быть замеченным, и старался отогнать непрошенные мысли, вроде «сколько у него таких было?», «зачем ему вдруг повышать меня?» и «может это начало конца?»  
Лимузин остановился. Артур сонно моргнул и вяло махнул рукой.  
— До встречи, Артур.  
Мерлин выбрался из машины. По пути к подъезду он услышал, как лимузин отъехал от обочины. От выпитого шампанского у него заломило виски.  
В лифте Мерлин прижался горящим лбом к прохладной стене. Секс был изумительный, крышесносный, именно такой, как он и представлял. А вот то, что было после, не могло не тревожить.  
Но было уже очень поздно, и он очень устал. Поэтому, войдя в квартиру, Мерлин разделся и рухнул в постель, в который раз отгоняя беспокойство. Беспокоиться он будет завтра. А сейчас лучше вспомнить запах кожи Артура, вкус его губ, мерцание глаз при взгляде на Мерлина.  
Через несколько минут он провалился в сон.  
* * *  
Следующий день был редким выходным, когда Мерлин никому и ничего не был должен. И ему совершенно нечем было заняться.  
Он позвонил Гвен. Не переставая хихикать, она сказала, что гуляет по Мелроуз, и попросила подождать. Услышав на том конце провода голос Ланса, Мерлин закатил глаза и повесил трубку.  
Квартира казалась слишком большой, слишком белой и слишком пустой. Ему явно нужно больше мебели и, может, еще несколько картин. И беспорядка. Квартира выглядела нежилой, его присутствия в ней совершенно не ощущалось. Поставив телефон на зарядку, он побродил по кухне, периодически открывая и снова закрывая холодильник. Телефон запищал. Теперь он совершенно точно зарядился. Убедившись, что телефон нормально работает, он сунул его в карман.  
Перед глазами все время вспыхивали моменты прошедшей ночи — руки Артура на его спине, язык у него во рту, напряженный член, прижавшийся к его голому бедру… Он сжимал руки в кулаки и глубоко дышал, стараясь справиться с воспоминаниями. А потом хотелось побиться головой об стену от разочарования. Он же не сможет вести себя как раньше, как будто ничего не было, как будто ничего не изменилось. Мерлин не заводил случайных любовников по одной простой причине — когда проходила эйфория, его начинало тошнить от жизни. Как сейчас. О еде не могло быть и речи. Мерлин решил прогуляться.  
Приятно пригревая, светило солнце. У него даже слегка поднялось настроение. В Лос-Анджелесе невозможно долго грустить — всегда попадется что-то новое и интересное. Мерлин решил поехать в Венис. Прекрасный день для прогулки по пляжу.  
Он сел в машину и завел двигатель, и тут зазвонил телефон. Его рука дернулась, отпуская ключ. Машина заглохла. Что за блядство!  
Звонила Гвен. Извинялась за утренний разговор. Поинтересовалась, как он провел вечер.  
— Ничего особенного, — соврал Мерлин и прикусил губу. — Он просто подвез меня до дома.  
В конце концов, это правда.  
— Неужели? — не поверила Гвен. — Я же видела, как он на тебя смотрел.  
Отчего вдруг по позвоночнику побежали мурашки?  
— Все так и было. Правда, — он ненавидел врать Гвен, но нотаций ему сейчас не хотелось, сочувствия тоже. Он ей все расскажет, когда сам поймет, что происходит. — Вот тебе, похоже, как раз повезло.  
— Мерлин! Он такой замечательный! Мы говорили и не могли наговориться.  
— Это теперь так называется?  
— Иди ты. Хватит меня смущать.  
— Прости. Я рад за тебя, Гвен. Значит, ты с ним еще встретишься?  
— Он все еще здесь. Я вышла, чтобы позвонить тебе. Мы собираемся печь тыквенные трубочки, а потом пойдем в Моку.  
— Вау! Вы уже на стадии трубочек и Моки?  
Она хихикнула.  
— Мне пора бежать.  
Мерлин не помнил, когда Гвен последний раз была на свидании. За все три года, что он ее знал, у нее ни разу не было парня. Он порадовался за нее. Она заслужила немного счастья. Оставалось надеяться, что роман не выгорит в считанные дни, оставив ее разочарованной и с разбитым сердцем.  
Он снова завел машину, чувствуя себя полным дерьмом, и поехал на запад.  
Ему потребовался час, чтобы найти место для парковки. Но наконец он закрыл машину и отправился вдоль улицы в поисках мороженого. Потом он просто гулял, глядя вокруг — высокий негр на роликах в тюрбане и с гитарой, обесцвеченный сёрфер, жонглирующий горящими факелами, пожилой мужчина, лепящий русалок и скелетов из сырого песка. Проходя мимо карикатуриста, делающего скетчи с туристов, Мерлин скривился, заметив изображение Артура с преувеличенно выступающими зубами, маленьким тельцем и огромным автоматом в руках. Выбросив остатки мороженого в урну, Мерлин испытал странное чувство, словно предыдущей ночи не было, и все произошедшее ему просто приснилось.  
Он решил заглянуть в книжный и порыться в секции, посвященной киноиндустрии. Может, там найдется «Как быть заместителем актера. Руководство для чайников». Он прошел мимо отдела журналов, подавив желание схватить Entertainment Weekly, с обложки которого ярко улыбался Артур, и порвать его на мелкие кусочки. У него же не было причин злиться. Едва перевалило за полдень, Артур еще может позвонить. Да и с какой стати ему вдруг звонить. Никто же не говорил, что между ними что-то серьезное, и вообще.  
Радость от мороженого почему-то пропала, и Мерлин побрел в нужный отдел, решив после поехать домой и, может, поспать немного. При виде знакомой пшеничной шевелюры и усыпанных веснушками рук его захлестнула радость. Потом паника. Потом он тряхнул головой и окликнул:  
— Привет, Уилл.  
Уилл повернулся, оторвавшись от книги, которую просматривал, и Мерлин увидел те же эмоции на его лице.  
— Мерлин, — Уилл грустно улыбнулся ему и поставил книгу на место. — Как дела?  
— Хорошо. У меня все отлично.  
— Слыхал про нового парня Гвен?  
— Конечно. Я же был там, когда они познакомились.  
— Ах, ну да…  
Они молча смотрели друг на друга. Знакомое, но более нежеланное очарование Уилла ухудшало и без того поганое настроение Мерлина.  
— Ну… — начал он, краснея, — приятно было повидаться.  
Уилл закусил губу.  
— Да ладно тебе, братан. Не надо так.  
Мерлин передернул плечами.  
— Ну пойдем, что ли, кофе выпьем?  
Уилл смотрел на него огромными голубыми глазами. Такими искренними.  
— Ладно, — вздохнул Мерлин.  
Кофе слегка привел его в чувство. Они оба расслабились. Оказывается, Мерлин очень рад был видеть Уилла. Он соскучился.  
— Прости меня, ладно? — Уилл сосредоточенно рассматривал свой латте. — Просто я очень хочу выбиться в люди. Я правда не думал, что ты так это воспримешь.  
Мерлин кивнул.  
— Ну и как успехи? Этот Марти тебе помог?  
Покраснев, Уилл отхлебнул кофе и покачал головой.  
— Куда там. Он мне даже не перезвонил.  
Говорить, что ему жаль, показалось Мерлину неуместным, поэтому он промолчал.  
— Зато я наконец закончил «Черного пса», — было заметно, что Уилл заставляет себя улыбаться. — Теперь только вопрос времени. Ее обязательно кто-нибудь возьмет.  
Нахмурившись, Мерлин посмотрел на него. Ему в голову пришла сумасшедшая идея.  
— Кому ты ее показывал? На студии уже посылал?  
— Нет еще. Пока только друзьям. Собираюсь заняться рассылкой на следующей неделе.  
Он не чувствовал себя виноватым или чем-то обязанным. Все просто удачно складывалось. Так часто случается, когда меньше всего этого ожидаешь.  
— Можно, я покажу сценарий Артуру?  
Уилл замер, забыв закрыть рот.  
— Черт возьми, конечно, — он сглотнул, таращась на Мерлина. — Только вряд ли ему это подойдет. Куча диалогов и гомосексуализм. Не его амплуа.  
— Он хочет попробовать что-то новое и попросил меня помочь. Мне кажется, это как раз то, что ему надо.  
— Здорово. Мерлин, спасибо тебе, — Уилл сжал его руку, в глазах у него стояли слезы. — Ты даже не представляешь, как я тебе благодарен.  
— Прекрати! Мне даже делать ничего не придется, — ответив на пожатие, Мерлин убрал руку.  
Повисла тишина. Мерлин добавил в кофе сливки и сахар, только чтобы чем-то заняться и не смотреть на отчаянно благодарное лицо Уилла.  
Уилл неожиданно выпалил:  
— Ну что, ты уже с ним спишь?  
Мерлин разлил молоко.  
— Ч-что?  
— Да все нормально, — Уилл тоже заикался. — Имеешь полное право, — он горько усмехнулся. — Я сразу понял, как только увидел его на вечеринке… он просто вился вокруг тебя.  
Вытирая стол салфеткой, Мерлин проклинал себя и свою кожу, которая краснела при малейшей провокации. На Уилла он не смотрел.  
— Даже не знаю, что сказать… — наконец пробормотал он.  
— Слушай, не напрягайся только. Уж точно не мне тебя судить, правда?  
— Мне пора, — Мерлин встал.  
Уилл тоже вскочил.  
— Ну ладно. Очень рад был тебя видеть.  
Мерлин заставил себя посмотреть на Уилла.  
— Я тоже. Пришлешь мне сценарий? Гвен даст тебе мой новый адрес.  
Глядя на него с надеждой, Уилл подался вперед. Мерлин обнял его и, прежде чем отступить, потрепал по голове.  
Когда Мерлин добрался до дома, уже вечерело. От долгой ходьбы ныли ноги. Припарковавшись, Мерлин прислонился к машине и закурил, наблюдая, как блекнет небо по мере того, как садится солнце. За весь день телефон так и не зазвонил.  
А ведь он мог поклясться, что это был не просто секс.  
С тяжелым сердцем Мерлин брел к подъезду, сгорбившись и опустив глаза, поэтому не сразу заметил человека, мерившего шагами дорожку у входа.  
Артур. В солнечных очках и капюшоне. Который, увидев Мерлина, расплылся в ослепительной улыбке. Выбросив бычок, Мерлин раздавил его каблуком. Остановился, пытаясь справиться с собой, не утонуть в волне дикой радости и облегчения.   
Он неторопливо направился к Артуру, но после пары шагов сдался и побежал ему навстречу.


	6. Chapter 6

  
Когда Артур просыпался в постели Мерлина, они не спешили начинать день. Артур потягивался, и его движения будили Мерлина. Он поворачивался к Артуру, забрасывал на него ногу и руку, зарывался лицом ему в шею, наслаждаясь теплом его тела и вдыхая пьянящий мускусный запах. Артур отвечал особым звуком, чем-то средним между рычанием и урчанием. Еще до того, как Мерлин успевал окончательно проснуться, их губы встречались. Потом были неторопливые поцелуи, горячее дыхание, руки, ласкающие теплую со сна кожу, нежные слова и зевки украдкой.  
Но скоро тепло становилось жаром, на смену невесомым прикосновениям приходили впивающиеся в кожу пальцы. И то, что было мягким и сонным, превращалось в резкое, напряженное и яростное.  
Соприкосновение их обнаженных тел пробуждало желание, граничащее с неистовством. Здесь не было места и времени на мысли или раздумья — только пот, и зубы, и напряженные мышцы. Артур сжимал запястья Мерлина, тела их двигались в унисон, терлись друг о друга резко и отчаянно, пока в считанные минуты оба не вскрикивали на пике и не падали, дрожа, на постель Мерлина, совершенно обессиленные.  
Прекрасное начало дня.  
— Доброе утро, — пробормотал Артур в шею Мерлину, улыбаясь так, что Мерлин кожей чувствовал овал его щеки.  
— Доброе, — ответил Мерлин, потягиваясь. Завел руки за голову и выгнулся, полностью удовлетворенный.  
— Надо вставать, — Артур прокладывал дорожку легких поцелуев от ребер к животу Мерлина. На бедрах поцелуи стали более настойчивыми. А потом Артур лизнул его.  
Мерлин засмеялся и вывернулся из его рук. Если они позволят себе тянуть время, то никогда не выберутся из постели. Он встал на колени, намереваясь слезть с кровати, но сильные руки Артура легли ему на бедра, удерживая на месте. Секундой позже он вскрикнул — Артур укусил его за ягодицу.   
— Не мог удержаться… — пробормотал тот куда-то в поясницу Мерлину, спускаясь ниже…  
Но им надо было на работу, и Мерлину было тепло и хорошо после прошлого раза, поэтому он встал с кровати, глянув через плечо на хмурящегося ему в спину Артура.  
Он успел забежать в душ, когда его нагнал Артур. Распахнул дверь — глаза горят, рот решительно сжат — и ввалился внутрь, немедленно припечатав Мерлина к кафельной стенке. Мерлин застонал ему в губы и радостно сдался на милость победителя. Жар поцелуев смешался с жаром воды, стекавшей по их телам. Артур просунул колено ему между ног, разводя их шире, пока Мерлин не остался стоять на носке одной ноги, удерживаемый в вертикальном положении только тяжестью тела любовника.  
Обвив руками шею Артура, Мерлин взглянул на него из-под ресниц. Артур тоже смотрел на него, приоткрыв рот, потом резко ввел в него два пальца. Вспышка удовольствия пронзила Мерлина, и он не смог сдержать крик, выгибаясь навстречу.  
— А-ах… бля…  
Артур был почти груб, его движения приносили приятную боль, и Мерлин расстался с остатками разума.  
— Мы же опоздаем… — беспомощно пробормотал он.  
— Ебал я эту студию, — рыкнул Артур. Его зрачки расширились, губы припухли, а щеки раскраснелись. Он потерся о бедро и живот Мерлина каменно-твердым членом.  
— Еби лучше меня.  
— Чем и занимаюсь.  
Сморгнув воду, Мерлин в нетерпении закусил губу, наблюдая, как Артур достает из мыльницы презерватив и надевает его. Мерлин резко вдохнул наполненный влагой воздух. Его трясло от нетерпения, от желания поскорее ощутить Артура внутри себя.   
Нанеся любрикант, Артур приподнял любовника, прижав к стене, и медленно, не причиняя боли, проник внутрь, толстый и гранитно-твердый. Мерлин покрепче обвил ногами его талию и застонал, когда Артур начал ритмично двигаться, каждым толчком вжимая его в холодную плитку. Артур удерживал его на весу, кусал шею, засасывая нежную кожу. Член Мерлина терся о живот Артура, и этого было почти достаточно. Мерлин надрывно стонал и задыхался. Артур пыхтел, двигаясь мощно и быстро. И упоительно эгоистично.  
— Боже… Да… — простонал Мерлин.  
— Ты… — придушенно прошептал Артур. — Мерлин…  
Замерев, он кончил, вжимаясь в Мерлина дрожащим телом, стонал ему в шею, пока хватало голоса. Слышно было только его прерывистое дыхание.  
Мерлин был на грани, так близко, что когда они неопрятной мыльной кучей сползли на пол, понадобилась всего пара движений руки Артура, чтобы он кончил. Не разжимая объятий, они лежали на полу, стараясь отдышаться.  
Артур шептал:  
— Боже… Господи…  
Мерлин стиснул зубы, чтобы удержать слова, норовившие сорваться с губ.  
Артур, наверное, и так догадывался. Мерлин, конечно, не говорил и старался не делать ничего, что сделало бы его чувства невыносимо очевидным для них обоих, но он знал, что они видны в глазах и жестах. Даже в том, как он всегда задерживался лишнюю минутку, чтобы приготовить Артуру кофе именно так, как тот любит.  
А еще Мерлин думал… допускал… что Артур тоже испытывал нечто подобное.   
* * *  
Чистый и восхитительно обнаженный, Артур неторопливо потягивал кофе, устроившись на барной стойке в кухне Мерлина. Сам Мерлин, одетый в джинсы и одну из старых артуровских рубашек от Ральфа Лорана, сновал по кухне, убирая молоко и очищая кофеварку. Он все время чувствовал на себе взгляд Артура, полный какого-то нежного озорства, и всякий раз заливался краской.  
Мерлин был вроде бы счастлив, хотя где-то в глубине души понимал, что это не так. И думал об этом всякий раз, когда Артур напоминал ему, что они не должны вместе покидать квартиру или приезжать на работу в одной машине.  
Артур объяснил ему правила еще в самом начале. Их не должны видеть приезжающими вместе на студию. Нельзя публично выражать привязанность друг к другу. Они не могли слишком часто проводить вместе всю ночь. И никогда в доме Артура. Когда Артур приезжал к Мерлину, тому приходилось впускать его через заднюю дверь. Были и еще правила. И Мерлин ненавидел думать о них почти так же сильно, как следовать им.  
Но следовал. Ради Артура. Потому что прекрасно все понимал. И ни в коем случае не хотел навредить его карьере.  
Поэтому этим солнечным августовским утром, припарковав свой Metro на студийной стоянке, Мерлин направился к бунгало на другой стороне площадки, в котором располагалась Mighty Pen.  
После утреннего секса мышцы приятно побаливали. Под мышкой Мерлин нес большой желтый конверт со сценарием «Черного пса». Открывая дверь в приемную, он тихонько насвистывал себе под нос. Он прошел в кабинет и увидел прислонившуюся к стене Диану и Артура, нависшего над ней. Мерлин споткнулся и выронил конверт. Хорошее настроение лопнуло как мыльный пузырь.  
— Простите, — пробормотал он, наклонившись за сценарием. Он слышал, как Артур отодвинулся от Дианы, но не поднял взгляд, чтобы убедиться. Поспешно вскочив, Мерлин развернулся к выходу, но у него неожиданно закружилась голова, и он врезался в косяк, отшатнулся от двери и схватился за ушибленный лоб.  
Артур рассмеялся:  
— Мерлин, ты идиот, — уверенно взяв его за плечи, Артур усадил Мерлина на диван.  
— Как он? — поинтересовалась Диана.  
Видя сочувствие на ее хорошеньком личике, Мерлин прикрыл глаза, чтобы не сделать что-нибудь, о чем потом пожалеет.  
— Все нормально, — произнес он. — Простите еще раз.  
Лицо Мерлина горело, а еще ему очень хотелось швырнуть что-нибудь в стену. Желательно голову Артура.  
— Ну, я пошла, — сказала Диана. — Ты бы принес ему льда, к шишке приложить.  
— Ага, — кивнул Артур. Он все еще стоял у дивана, не убирая руки с плеча Мерлина, который ни разу не посмотрел на него.  
— До встречи в четверг.  
— В семь у Рочестера. Я сам закажу столик.  
Мерлин знал, что Артур сейчас подмигивает Диане, точно представлял выражение его лица. А сам разглядывал свои колени, не отрывая ладонь ото лба. Диана ушла.  
— Мерлин, — начал Артур, услышав звук захлопнувшейся двери. В его голосе слышалось предостережение пополам с недовольством, — прекрати. Сейчас же!  
Мерлин ничего не мог с собой поделать. Он что было силы пнул кофейный столик, опрокинув его на ковер.  
— Какого хера? Ты теперь будешь сцены ревности закатывать всякий раз, как я с женщиной заговорю?  
— Ты не просто разговаривал с ней… — Мерлин вскочил и направился к Артуру, наконец глядя ему в лицо и даже не пытаясь скрыть злость.  
— Разговаривал, и только! Кому как не тебе знать, что в сексуальном плане она меня не интересует? Она всего лишь бизнес-партнер, так что прекрати нести чушь.  
— А ты ее в каком плане интересуешь? Ты для нее тоже только партнер? Что-то непохоже, она практически раздевала тебя взглядом.  
— Она соблюдает правила игры, как и я. Да чтоб тебя! Если тебе полегчает, она встречается с каким-то парнем из Paramount, — продолжая мерить шагами кабинет, Артур сверлил Мерлина взглядом. — Не стоит принимать все так близко к сердцу, — Отвернувшись к окну, он добавил: — Отношения должны приносить удовольствие.  
— Удовольствие, — повторил Мерлин. Почувствовав слабость в ногах, он присел на подлокотник дивана.   
Артур как-то странно посмотрел на него и тихо сказал:  
— Мерлин, я… просто прекрати. Не стоит расстраиваться из-за вещей, которые не имеют значения.  
Он остановился напротив Мерлина, все еще не сводя с него глаз. Мерлин вздернул подбородок. Его тошнило от всего этого. Артур шагнул ближе, погладил по щеке, беспокойно заглядывая ему в лицо. Мерлин не двигался, не собираясь сдаваться. Но когда Артур наклонился поцеловать его, он растаял, не в силах противостоять мягкому теплому рту.  
Мерлин вздохнул, обнимая Артура за шею. Артур тут же отступил, бросив нервный взгляд на окно. Схватив его за волосы, удерживая на месте, Мерлин зарычал, протянул руку к окну, и жалюзи шумно захлопнулись, заставив Артура вздрогнуть.  
— Бля! — Артур ошарашено вытаращился на Мерлина. — Твои глаза…  
— Заткнись! — Мерлин притянул его поближе.  
— Ты! — выдохнул Артур ему в губы, обняв за талию. Прервав страстный поцелуй, попросил: — Закрой дверь.  
Мерлин начал было подниматься с подлокотника, но сильные руки крепче сжались на его талии. Артур напряженно, не отрываясь, смотрел ему в лицо.  
— Закрой дверь, — повторил он, удерживая Мерлина на месте.  
Мерлин хмыкнул и, саркастически выгнув бровь, протянул руку в сторону двери. В тишине был отчетливо слышен щелчок замка. Дверь захлопнулась.  
Артур смотрел на него так, что у Мерлина замерло сердце.  
— Ты удивительный!  
— А ты сомневался? — откликнулся Мерлин, нетерпеливо притягивая Артура к себе.  
Артур успел запустить руки ему в штаны, а зубы в шею, когда в дверь постучали.  
— Бля! — простонал Мерлин.  
— Забей! — хрипло пробормотал Артур, расстегивая его ремень.  
— Не могу, — Мерлин пытался вывернуться из-под Артура. — Я забыл. Это Пегги.  
— Какая на хуй Пегги? — Артур не собирался останавливаться и говорил, не отрываясь от шеи Мерлина, каждое слово жарким выдохом ложилось на кожу, заставляя того выгибаться навстречу и лихорадочно пытаться вспомнить, кто же все-таки такая эта Пегги.  
— Она твоя… твоя новая ассистентка, — упершись в плечи Артура, Мерлин оттолкнул его. — Как ни жаль, но придется ее впустить.  
Матерясь себе под нос, Артур поднялся и отошел к столу, попутно приглаживая волосы и поправляя брюки. Мерлин зашел в ванную, наскоро умылся и, сделав несколько глубоких вдохов, пошел открывать дверь.  
Пегги оказалась просто сокровищем — тридцатилетним ветераном фабрики грез, секретарем со стажем, которая знала всех и вся и могла справиться с чем угодно в кратчайшие сроки. И Артур боялся ее до полусмерти. Они должны были прекрасно сработаться.  
Как только она ушла, Артур прижал Мерлина к стене, отсосал ему, пока тот чуть не кончил, а потом развернул к стене и трахнул, быстро и жестко, заставляя Мерлина чувствовать себя дрожащим желеобразным сгустком удовлетворения. Полураздетые, взмокшие и помятые они лежали на полу, прижавшись друг к другу. А ведь еще даже полдень не наступил.  
— Скажи Пегги, чтобы принесла мне кофе, — простонал Артур, уронив голову на грудь Мерлину. — Напиши ей смс.  
Мерлин рассмеялся, перебирая влажные волосы Артура:  
— Она твоя ассистентка, сам и напиши.  
— Для этого мне придется сдвинуться с места, — Артур гладил кожу Мерлина, а Мерлин все никак не мог перестать улыбаться.  
Атмосфера изменилась, когда он показал Артуру «Черного пса». Артур было заинтересовался, но как только понял, что главный герой — гей, швырнул сценарий на столик, словно он жег ему руки.  
— Ты прекрасно понимаешь, что я не могу в этом участвовать, — начал он, поворачиваясь к сидевшему на диване Мерлину. — Моего отца удар хватит. Он Уилла расстреляет. И тебя. Да и меня тоже.  
— Да забудь ты об отце. Он тут ни при чем, — Мерлин закусил губу, внимательно глядя Артуру в лицо, размышляя, насколько сильно можно давить. Где-то в глубине души он понимал, что на кону нечто большее, чем сценарий. — Просто прочитай, ладно?  
Плечи Артура напряглись, рот сжался в тонкую линию. Побарабанив пальцами по сценарию, он наконец кивнул:  
— Я посмотрю. Но я думал сыграть одноногого пожарника или там учителя-энтузиаста. Что-то в таком духе.  
— Этот сценарий лучше, — откликнулся Мерлин. — Он настоящий.  
Откинувшись на спинку кресла, Артур зажмурился:  
— Слишком настоящий.  
Мерлин не мог отвести от него взгляд: одежда в беспорядке, припухшие покусанные губы. С самого первого раза — в лимузине — Мерлин боялся. И ни проведенные вместе ночи, ни фантастический секс, ни ласковые, горящие при взгляде на него глаза Артура, не избавляли Мерлина от мрачных предчувствий.  
Артур заметил его взгляд. Улыбаясь, он нежно погладил Мерлина по лицу и хмыкнул:  
— Заткнись.   
— Я ни слова не сказал.   
— Зато подумал. Я прочитаю сценарий, но ничего не обещаю.  
Мерлин кивнул. Этого достаточно. Пока.  
* * *  
Была какая-то своеобразная логика в том, что все закончилось там же, где начиналось. Бар «Небесный свод» был все таким же шикарным и просторным. У Мерлина было отвратительное настроение, ведь Артур прекрасно знал, что Мерлин терпеть не мог его друзей. Но Артур настоял, сказал, что хочет, чтобы он пришел, и Мерлин сдался. Хорошо хоть Гвен сегодня не работала. Мерлин кивнул знакомым официантам и помахал рукой Касканту.  
— Ты что-то тихий сегодня, — пробормотал Артур, пока они пробирались к их обычному столику. Он уже успел смотаться домой переодеться, поэтому, обводя глазами зал в поисках знакомых, выглядел свежим и наглаженным.   
Мерлин пожал плечами.  
— Устал, не поверишь. Слишком интенсивно, — он кашлянул, — упражнялся.  
Артур тут же предостерегающе глянул на него.  
— Ты сегодня ужасно скучный. Мне это не нравится.  
— Мне станцевать? Джига тебя устроит?  
— Я тебя из окна станцую, если не прекратишь хамить.  
Будь они одни, Мерлин попытался бы двинуть Артуру, а тот перехватил бы его руку и держал, впиваясь в него взглядом, а потом…  
Но они были не одни, вокруг было полно людей, которые не на секунду не отрывали от Артура глаз, поэтому Мерлин лишь недовольно вздернул бровь.  
— От твоих дружков достаточно шума, чтобы компенсировать мое молчание.   
Наклонившись поближе, Артур прошептал ему в ухо:  
— Я предпочитаю слушать твои стоны.  
Мерлин улыбнулся и успокоился бы, не появись из ниоткуда две девицы, которые повисли на Артуре еще до того, как они подошли к столику. Артур тут же сориентировался и наградил каждую из них ослепительной улыбкой. Не успели они присесть, как блондинка забралась к Артуру на колени, а ее подружка принялась гладить его шею и плечи. Артур изображал Чеширского кота. Мерлин быстро отвернулся, стараясь справиться с лицом. Его трясло от того, как быстро Артур переключился с него на окружающих.  
Отсев подальше, Мерлин до боли сцепил пальцы и задумался, а что он вообще здесь делает.  
— Мерлин, — Уоллис щелкнул пальцами. — Чистый виски.  
Мерлин даже не посмотрел на него.  
— Сходи себе сам за своим ебучим виски, — ответил он, разглядывая толпу. Что угодно, лишь бы не видеть Артура и девушек.  
У Уоллиса от удивления отвисла челюсть, потом он встал и поплелся к бару, бормоча что-то себе под нос. Марти хмыкнул:  
— А ты учишься. Так с ним и надо.  
— Да хрен бы с ним, — Мерлин предпочитал поменьше контактировать с Марти, опасаясь как-нибудь невзначай съездить ему по морде.  
— Что это с нашим Стивеном Фраем? — поинтересовался Фитц, кивнув на Мерлина. — У него вид, словно лимонов обожрался.  
— А хуй его не знает, — ответил Марти. — Он весь вечер такой.  
— Я… да голова у меня болит, — пробормотал Мерлин.  
— Как скажешь, чувак, — ответил Фитц.  
Вернулся Уоллис, таща поднос с выпивкой. Он даже принес Мерлину ром с колой, впрочем, Мерлин не отважился это пить.  
Все пили, смеялись и флиртовали с кем попало. Не в силах больше сдерживаться, Мерлин посмотрел на Артура. Блондинка что-то нашептывала ему на ухо. Артур повернулся к ней, и она прижалась губами к его рту. Не задумываясь, Артур ответил на поцелуй.  
— Ай-ай-ай… — протянул Уоллис, его голос перекрыл негромкий разговор. — Вы только посмотрите на него, он ревнует. Какая прелесть!  
Мерлин пришел в себя и зыркнул на Уоллиса, мысленно проклиная себя за то, что дал маске безразличия сползти.  
Спокойно встретив ехидный взгляд Уоллиса, Мерлин ответил:  
— А не пошел бы ты на хуй, пизденыш убогий!  
Повисла тишина.  
Стараясь не обращать внимания на ломоту в висках, Мерлин попытался вернуть лицу равнодушное выражение и понял, что не может. Шея уже начала краснеть, и скоро по его лицу можно будет детально прочесть, что он обо всем этом думает.  
Он не ревновал. Дело не в этом. Понятно же, что Артуру не нужна эта девица.  
Он чувствовал себя униженным и смущенным. Злился на себя, на Артура, на весь долбаный мир.  
Да пошло оно все.  
Ухватившись за угол стола, чтобы не потерять равновесия, Мерлин поднялся на ноги и пошел прочь, стараясь не споткнуться. Артур не окликнул его, и Мерлин не стал оборачиваться, чтобы увидеть его реакцию. Он просто шел, выпрямив спину и сжав руки в кулаки.  
Зайдя в лифт, он прикрыл глаза, нетерпеливо постукивая ногой, пока кабинка двигалась вниз. Мерлин глубоко дышал, стараясь успокоиться. Глаза его все еще были зажмурены, когда двери лифта распахнулись, поэтому его застало врасплох появление Артура, втолкнувшего его обратно в кабинку. От толчка Мерлин не удержался на ногах и растянулся на полу. Двери лифта снова сомкнулись. Артур смотрел на него сверху вниз, словно не знал, то ли помочь ему подняться, то ли пнуть посильнее. Наконец, раздраженно выдохнув, Артур протянул ему руку. Мерлин ухватился за нее, поднимаясь на ноги. В тишине они сверлили друг друга взглядами, словно пытаясь подчинить друг друга. Когда лифт начал двигаться, Артур долбанул по кнопке экстренной остановки, и кабинка со скрипом зависла.  
— Что ты де… — начал Мерлин.  
— И что блядь это было? — перебил его Артур.  
Скрестив руки на груди, Мерлин отвел глаза.  
— Я просто устал.  
Артур дернул себя за волосы.  
— Ты не можешь так себя вести. Я знаю, они выглядят туповатыми, но мои друзья не идиоты. Они обо всем догадаются, если ты…  
— Друзья? Ты смеешься? Да они вообще ничего о тебе не знают. Никто из них на тебя не поссыт, если ты гореть бу…  
Кулак Артура врезался в стену, заставив кабину лифта вздрогнуть.  
— Да ёб твою мать! — заорал он, побагровев. — У меня нет настроения слушать это дерьмо! Если тебе что-то не нравится, если ты намерен устраивать истерики из-за всякой фигни, то…  
— То что? — очень тихо и спокойно переспросил Мерлин.  
Артур тут же замолчал.  
— Черт… — сжав кулаки, он отвернулся и прижался лбом к стене.  
Мерлин ткнул кнопку, и лифт пришел в движение. Артур не двигался. Лифт остановился, дверки открылись, и Мерлин сбежал, не обращая внимания на взгляды столпившихся снаружи людей.  
Опустив голову, он поспешно пересек холл и выскочил на улицу. Через полквартала он услышал звук быстро приближающихся шагов и обернулся. Артур. Возбужденный и почти испуганный.  
— Мерлин! Постой! — он поднял руки, словно сдаваясь. — Давай просто… слушай, я не хочу, чтобы ты так убегал.  
Мерлин смотрел на него — на его блестящие расстроенные глаза, растрепавшиеся от бега волосы — и смутные доселе сомнения превращались в бурлящую бездну отчаяния.  
У них ничего не получится. И неважно, что он чувствует к Артуру. Он старался, как мог, но принимать участие в аттракционе, который Артур называет своей жизнью, слишком больно. И если он не остережется, то сделает какую-нибудь глупость и разрушит то, что делает Артура счастливым.  
Он медленно покачал головой, не в силах заговорить. Надо срочно уйти. Побыть одному.  
Артур рванулся к нему. Вытянув вперед ладонь, Мерлин заставил его остановиться. Ступни Артура прилипли к тротуару, и он взмахнул руками, пытаясь удержать равновесие.  
— Какого хера? Мерлин! Я знаю, это ты делаешь. Прекрати, это не смешно!  
— А ты думаешь, я шучу?  
Тут, словно из ниоткуда, Мерлина ослепила серия вспышек. Мерлин отшатнулся и услышал, что Артур громко выматерился.  
— В чем дело, Пендрагон? Любовная ссора? — раздался из темноты грубый голос.  
— Да я тебя на твоих же кишках повешу, МакКлеод!  
Когда у Мерлина перестали бегать искры перед глазами, фотограф уже несся к своему скутеру.  
Вот ведь блядство!  
— Твою мать! — орал Артур. — Ёбаный таракан! Только этого мне сейчас не хватало! Фильм же только что вышел, Мерлин, я…  
Наверное, на лице Мерлина отразились все его чувства, потому что, бросив на него единственный взгляд, Артур осекся и замолчал.  
— Эй, — Артур потянулся к нему. Магия Мерлина его больше не удерживала. — Не обращай внимания. Все нормально. Мы ему заплатим. Не первый раз.  
Когда на его плечо опустилась рука, Мерлин понял, что его трясет. Он сглотнул и прошептал:  
— Прости. Я не хотел…  
— Я знаю, что не хотел. Ерунда. Пойдем внутрь.  
Мерлина подташнивало и знобило, он покачал головой.  
— Мне надо идти.  
— Мерлин.  
Вырвавшись, Мерлин развернулся и быстро зашагал прочь.  
— Мерлин! — закричал Артур ему вслед.  
Мерлин прибавил шагу.

* * *  
Проснувшись в холодной одинокой постели, он перевернулся и потер глаза. На сердце было тяжело. Белье до сих пор пахло Артуром. Сжав подушку, он уткнулся в нее лицом и глубоко вдохнул. Нехотя перевернувшись на спину, уставился в потолок, с которого свисала паутина.  
И что, черт возьми, теперь делать?  
На прикроватной тумбочке настойчиво зажужжал телефон. Мерлин вздрогнул, подумав, что это Артур, но взял трубку. Это оказался не он.  
— Мистер Пендрагон-старший хочет вас видеть. Как можно скорее, — сказал вежливый голос с английским акцентом. Гаюс.  
Вспомнив слепящие фотовспышки, Мерлин стиснул телефон. Записав подробности, он бросился к телевизору и защелкал пультом. На развлекательном канале ничего криминального пока не было. Мерлин перевел дух. Хотя это еще не значило, что у Артура нет неприятностей, не зря же Утер вызвал его в такую рань.  
Поспешно натянув подходящую для работы одежду, он выскочил из дома. Пустой желудок словно прилип к спине, а в голове теснились мысли.  
Гаюс встретил его у двери и провел в огромный, обшитый деревянными панелями кабинет Утера. Там было столько растений в горшках, что Мерлина все тянуло проверить, настоящие ли они.  
— Мистер Эмрис, — Утер смотрел на него, как на полураздавленное насекомое. Потоптавшись на месте, Мерлин опустился на ближайший стул, не спросив разрешения. Принялся было теребить брюки на коленях, но заставил себя не двигаться. Утер с каменным лицом продолжал разглядывать его. Мерлин не отводил взгляд, ожидая, что будет дальше. Утер швырнул ему газету.  
Чудом поймав газету, Мерлин развернул ее у себя на коленях. Все, как он и боялся. На первой странице красовалась их с Артуром фотография напротив отеля. Невозможно было не заметить, что они ругаются. Под фотографией находилась написанная Ним Вейверли заметка, в которой она рассуждала о чем же таком важном могли спорить Артур и его ассистент, если в их разговоре было столько страсти.  
Это было плохо. Не катастрофично. Не ужасно. Но точно плохо.  
— Артур говорил, что все утрясется, — тихо сказал Мерлин. — Что вы откупитесь от МакКлеода.  
— Не в этот раз. У этой суки Вейверли зуб на моего мальчика. Поэтому такого не должно происходить, — Утер стукнул ладонью по столу. — Никогда! Стоит поползти слухам — и мы не в состоянии будем их остановить. Вы меня поняли, Эмрис?  
От ярости в его глазах Мерлину хотелось съежиться, скатать газету в комок и проглотить.  
— Что я должен делать?  
— Вы должны уйти.  
Мерлин изумленно вытаращился на него.  
Утер продолжал:  
— Ваше трудоустройство подошло к концу.  
Мерлин понимал слова и даже то, что они означали, но почему-то речь Утера не проникала в его и без того перегруженный мозг.  
— Что? — переспросил он и прищурился, увидев, как губы Утера изогнулись в презрительной гримасе.  
— У тебя что, не только с мозгами плохо, но еще и со слухом? Ты уволен! — Утер щелкнул пальцами, Гаюс шагнул вперед и положил на стол пачку документов, после чего отошел обратно к стене и замер. Его лицо ничего не выражало.  
Мерлин потрясенно уставился на них обоих.  
— Но…  
— Подпиши здесь, — Утер ткнул ухоженным пальцем в бумаги. — Это твое выходное пособие. И не вздумай открыть варежку, одно слово об Артуре, — почти прорычал он, глядя на Мерлина, — и окажешься в тюрьме за нарушение пункта о неразглашении.  
Лицо Мерлина горело, а руки сжались в кулаки.  
— Я бы никогда…  
— Подписывай давай! — рявкнул Утер.  
Мерлин продолжал неверяще смотреть на него. Никогда раньше он не уделял Утеру такого внимания, не вглядывался в его лицо. Он замечал его холодные глаза, но никогда не видел, насколько они пустые, перегоревшие — жесткие и запавшие, как у солдата, прошедшего слишком много войн. Вот к чему приводит успех на фабрике грез. Таким станет Артур через сорок лет. Проглотив комок отчаянья, вставший в горле, Мерлин схватил бумаги со стола Утера, заставил себя сосредоточиться на строчках, хотя глаза горели, а дышать стало почти невозможно. Юридические формулировки, которые для него ничего не значили.  
— Что это? — он адресовал вопрос Гаюсу, а не Утеру, не желая услышать новое оскорбление.  
Гаюс выглядел равнодушным, только глаза его сочувственно блестели.  
— Уведомление об увольнении, чек на выходное пособие, а также документы, касающиеся вашего будущего взаимодействия с мистером Пендрагоном-младшим.  
Мерлин моргнул:  
— Будущего взаимодействия?  
— Короче, если ты к нему подойдешь ближе, чем на сто метров, я на тебя ротвейлеров натравлю, — выплюнул Утер. — Подписывай!  
Это было слишком. Просто не укладывалось в голове. Мерлин не сделал ничего плохого, лишь отказался быть пешкой в чужой игре.  
— Что?.. Это вроде судебного запрета? — у него похолодели руки. — Я не подпишу.  
Утер вскочил на ноги и заорал, брызжа слюной:  
— Или подпишешь, или можешь попрощаться с выходным пособием, пацан!  
— Засуньте его себе… — бумаги выскользнули из его пальцев, упав на пол вместе с газетой. — Мне не надо ни цента ваших вонючих денег! — Мерлин развернулся и быстро вышел из комнаты, чуть не врезавшись в дверной косяк. Оказавшись в коридоре, он побежал.  
В пизду всё! У него были сбережения. Правда, большая их часть ушла на депозит за квартиру, да и о покупке дизайнерского костюма он теперь очень жалел, но оставалось достаточно, чтобы протянуть какое-то время, даже учитывая ежемесячные переводы матери. Впереди показалась входная дверь, а за ней его ждала машина, и скоро он освободится от этого места и этих людей. Глаза горели, словно в них был песок, а в висках билась тупая боль. Он даже не услышал сначала голос Артура, зовущий его. А может, и услышал, но просто не захотел останавливаться.  
— Мерлин. Мерлин! Стой!  
Мерлин круто развернулся, чуть не поскользнувшись на мраморном полу.  
— Утер только что уволил меня, — с трудом сохраняя спокойствие, сказал он. — Но я полагаю, для тебя это не новость.  
Артур побледнел, приоткрыв рот от удивления. И это немного ослабило горький ком в горле Мерлина.  
— Нет, — Артур замотал головой. — Нет… Естественно, я не знал, — его шок быстро сменился гневом. — Хорошего же ты обо мне мнения! Ты думал, я… я просто… — он развел руками, — …просто избавлюсь от тебя?  
— А я не знаю! — заорал Мерлин. — Я уже ничего не знаю! Это ты у нас ёбаный актер, и ты ни разу ни слова не сказал о своих чувствах. Что я, по-твоему, должен знать… — он резко замолчал, чуть не давясь словами, и снова развернулся к двери, отчаянно стремясь к выходу и понимая, что Артур не даст ему так просто уйти. Но он должен был попытаться.  
На одну жуткую секунду ему показалось, что он был не прав, что Артур, безучастно наблюдая, позволит ему вылететь из своей жизни. Но тут сильные пальцы сомкнулись на его плече, а дыхание прервалось: Артур впечатал его в стену с такой силой, что на соседнем столике задрожала ваза с цветами.  
— Мерлин, — зло начал Артур, в глазах которого светилось что-то совсем не похожее на гнев. — Если ты думаешь, что я тебя отпущу, ты еще больший идиот, чем я думал.  
Мерлин пытался перевести дух, но это было невозможно, когда Артур был так близко, когда так смотрел на него.  
Мерлин посмотрел на потолок и прошептал:  
— Я не могу так больше.  
Он чувствовал взгляд Артура, но не мог заставить себя посмотреть на него. Артур вдруг отпустил его и, сжав руки в кулаки, отступил на шаг так же неожиданно, как до этого схватил. Начал было что-то говорить, но замолчал. Мерлин видел, что Артур был потрясен и напуган.  
— Я просто не могу, — выдохнул Мерлин. — Только не так.  
— Я… я не хочу, чтобы ты страдал. Нам должно было быть… здорово.  
Мерлин сгорбился, обняв себя.  
— Но… — продолжил Артур. — Господи…  
Мерлин заставил себя посмотреть Артуру в лицо. Он должен был выслушать, что тот скажет. Должен был видеть его лицо.  
Артур сглотнул.  
— Боюсь, я не смогу быть тем, кем ты хочешь меня видеть.  
Слова причиняли физическую боль, словно пробивали навылет грудь Мерлина.  
— Но я бы очень хотел им быть, — Артур шагнул к нему. Мерлин сжался.   
Говорить было тяжело, но Мерлин должен был это сказать, прежде чем уйти, потому что другого шанса у него не будет.  
— Я не хочу, чтобы из-за меня ты потерял все, что тебе дорого. Но боюсь, что так получится.  
Он перевел дыхание. Артур неподвижно стоял перед ним. Руки бессильно повисли, рот чуть приоткрыт. Он казался таким юным и потерянным, таким непередаваемо красивым, каким Мерлин его никогда прежде не видел.  
— Артур, — Мерлин заставил себя продолжить. — Тебе не нужно все это, — он обвел рукой шикарный холл. — Тебе не нужен отец. Ты сильный, и умный, и храбрый, — он прижал ладонь к груди Артура, там, где билось его сердце. Глаза Артура подозрительно заблестели, он судорожно вздохнул и накрыл руку Мерлина своей. — Но если ты не вырвешься, — продолжил Мерлин, — то кончишь так же, как он — станешь жестоким и опустошенным.  
Пальцы Артура до боли сжали запястье Мерлина.  
— Я… я хочу… Мерлин, пожалуйста.  
— Я не могу постоянно притворяться, — Мерлин покачал головой. — И говорил тебе об этом с самого начала.  
Прочертив пальцами по коже, Артур опустил его руку.  
Оторвавшись от него, Мерлин направился к двери.  
Артур остался на месте. Лишь, чуть повернув голову, смотрел, как Мерлин уходит. В дверях тот на секунду остановился. Он кожей чувствовал умоляющий взгляд Артура, и было бы таким блаженством повернуть назад, побежать к нему, зарыться лицом в светлые волосы и обнять сильные плечи.  
Но Мерлин знал, что рано или поздно они снова окажутся в точно такой же ситуации. Это был лишь вопрос времени.  
Поэтому он вышел, осторожно прикрыв за собой дверь.


	7. Chapter 7

  
Гвен хватило одного взгляда на его лицо, чтобы крепко обнять и долго-долго не отпускать.  
— О Мерлин. Проходи. Какао будешь?  
Он печально рассмеялся ей в плечо:  
— Какао было бы кстати.  
Она погладила его по голове:  
— Иди садись. Я сейчас вернусь.  
Мерлин поплелся к дивану и бросился лицом вниз на подушки. Темно и твердо. Так лучше. Он постарался расслабиться и лежал, слушая звук своего дыхания, заставляя себя ни о чем не думать. Он занимался этим последние три дня. Перед глазами встал образ Артура, застывшего посреди холла особняка Пендрагонов. Мерлин позволил себе лишь на секунду сосредоточиться на нем и прогнал видение прочь. Ему нужна была новая работа. Да и о переезде стоило подумать, потому что вряд ли он найдет место, где ему будут платить столько же. В висках билась тупая боль. К черту практичность. Ему нужен был Артур.  
Он сел, когда вернулась Гвен, неся дымящуюся кружку. Теплый фаянс согревал. Это успокаивало.  
— Спасибо, — он улыбнулся ей. Гвен уселась рядом с ним, сложив руки на коленях, велела:  
— Рассказывай.  
Мерлин сглотнул. Он был уверен, что она догадалась. Он не стремился скрывать свои отношения с Артуром, просто никому о них не говорил. Прикусив губу, Мерлин посмотрел на Гвен, состроив мордашку брошенного щенка.  
— Этот ублюдок все-таки разбил тебе сердце, так ведь?  
— Прости, что не рассказал тебе, — Мерлин с трудом выговаривал слова. — Я просто… нам приходилось быть очень осторожными, и…  
— И ты думал, что я тебе нотации читать буду, — вздохнула Гвен. — Хотя… может, и читала бы. Просто я с самого начала боялась, что этим все закончится.  
Не спеша дуя на какао, Мерлин задумался.  
— Я ни о чем не жалею, — наконец прошептал он. — Ни о чем. И никто из нас не виноват, что ничего не получилось. Просто так сложились обстоятельства.  
Гвен осторожно поглаживала его по спине.  
— Расскажи мне, — попросила она.  
Тихо и медленно Мерлин выложил Гвен всю историю: лимузин, сумасшедшие недели, последовавшие за этим, как тяжело ему было притворяться, как он боялся все испортить. Он рассказал и об Утере, статье в газете и последнем разговоре с Артуром.  
— А он так мне нужен… как бы я хотел… — слова застревали в горле. Лицо исказила гримаса. Мерлин поспешно поставил кружку, разлив какао на стол.  
— Детка, — Гвен крепко обняла его.  
Он прижался к ней, и стало чуть легче. Он правда любил Гвен. Несколько раз судорожно вздохнув, Мерлин наконец взял себя в руки. Еще раз обняв, Гвен отпустила его.  
Протерев глаза, Мерлин спросил:  
— Как у вас с Лансом, все по-прежнему?  
Гвен отвела глаза, но не смогла сдержать широкую счастливую улыбку.  
— Прости.  
— Не глупи. Я рад за тебя.  
Она беспомощно пожала плечами.  
— Все случилось так быстро. Но это оно — настоящее. И мы оба это знаем.  
Мерлин улыбнулся и понял, что ему даже не пришлось себя заставлять.  
— Ты обязательно кого-нибудь най…  
— Не надо, — перебил ее Мерлин.  
— Ладно, — Гвен отвела упавшую Мерлину на глаза челку. Какое-то время они просто сидели, наслаждаясь тишиной. Мерлин не спеша потягивал какао.  
Зазвонил телефон. Мерлин выудил его из кармана, одновременно страшась и надеясь, что это Артур. Но вместо этого на дисплее высветилось имя Морганы. Нахмурившись, Мерлин ответил:  
— Алло?  
— Зайка, нам надо поговорить, — сказала Моргана.  
Спина Мерлина напряглась.  
— Об Артуре?  
— А о чем еще. Что ты с ним сделал? Из него как будто батарейку вынули.  
— Что?  
— Он словно робот. И глаза потухшие. Мерлин, давай встретимся и поговорим.  
Мерлин посмотрел на Гвен. Та вопросительно приподняла брови.  
— Ты же не собираешься устроить мне ловушку — я приду, а там Артур?  
— Нет, глупенький. Артур об этом ничего не знает. Он бы меня убил, если б узнал. «Суши Року», через полчаса. Доверься мне.  
Вздохнув, Мерлин согласился:  
— Ну ладно, я буду, — и повесил трубку.  
Ему было любопытно, что понадобилось Моргане… и как дела у Артура. Потухшие глаза, значит. Мерлин потер виски.  
Гвен похлопала его по плечу.  
— С тобой будет все нормально? А то я могу пойти с тобой.  
— Не стоит. Я просто встречусь с ней, и покончим с этим. Узнаю, чего ей надо. Может…  
— Что «может»?  
Он покачал головой:  
— Не знаю. Она сказала, Артуру плохо.  
— А ты полагал, будет иначе?  
— Не знаю. Я не могу сейчас об этом думать, — пробормотал Мерлин.  
Ресторан нашелся быстро. Во время езды Мерлин то и дело переключал радиостанции, каждый раз, как начинала играть песня, напоминавшая ему об Артуре. Отчаявшись, он переключился на новостную радиостанцию. Там комментировали вышедшие недавно в прокат фильмы, включая артуров. Мерлин с отвращением выключил магнитолу и дальше ехал в тишине.  
«Суши Року» оказался небольшим ресторанчиком с высокими потолками, оформленным в японском стиле. Мерлин чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, дожидаясь Моргану. Слишком просто он был одет для такого места. Он распаковал палочки и, разломив их, начал поочередно поднимать все находящееся на столике: салфетки, бутылочку с соевым соусом, определяя, что можно поднять палочками, а что окажется слишком тяжелым.  
Через пятнадцать минут в зал наконец ворвалась Моргана и, широко раскинув руки, ринулась к нему на десятисантиметровых, расписанных под леопарда, каблучищах. Мерлин поднялся и позволил ей обнять себя. Он старался не терять осторожности. На Моргане был топ с рукавами из перьев, которые теперь щекотали его лицо.  
Подошел официант. Моргана прищелкнула пальцами:  
— Саке. Холодное, — повернувшись к Мерлину, поинтересовалась: — Ты голоден? — она уселась, закинув ногу на ногу и мельком оглядев посетителей. — Я есть не буду, а ты, если хочешь, закажи себе чего-нибудь.  
Мерлин покачал головой, удивляясь, зачем было встречаться в ресторане. Принесли саке. Мерлин всегда поражался, как люди могут наслаждаться, употребляя жидкость, по вкусу напоминавшую растворитель. Моргана отхлебнула напиток из небольшой пиалы с видимым удовольствием, поставила ее на стол. Потянувшись вперед, взяла Мерлина за руки.  
— Не буду говорить, что я тебя предупреждала, — начала она, заставив Мерлина недоверчиво выгнуть бровь. — Хотя я тебя предупреждала. Артур есть Артур. Он неотразим. Я знала, что ты не устоишь.  
Отстранившись, Мерлин внимательно посмотрел на нее. Ее зрачки были расширены, а гримаса на лице должна была изображать сочувствие. Отставив саке, Мерлин скрестил руки на груди. Интересно, что она знает? Артур ей рассказал? Мерлин в этом сомневался. Он постарался изобразить безразличие.  
— Ты говорила, с ним что-то не так.  
Она кивнула.  
— Он словно тень самого себя.  
Очевидно, актерские способности в семье Пендрагонов были далеко не у всех.  
— Эм… Какая жалость, — он не знал, что еще сказать, чтобы не выдать слишком много.  
Быстро окинув взглядом ресторан, Мерлин заметил, что тот полон разномастных бизнесменов — людей в костюмах от Barney и очках Oliver Peoples — хуже места для задушевной беседы не придумаешь.  
— А сам ты как, зайка? — спросила Моргана. В глазах ее светилось сочувствие, но пальцы нервно барабанили по крышке стола.  
Мерлин спокойно выдержал ее взгляд.  
— У меня все нормально.  
— Уверен? Ты же знаешь, мне можно доверять.  
— Вообще-то я спешу. Мне нужно…  
— Не стоит убегать из-за меня, Мерлин, — перебил его знакомый голос. Мерлин в шоке поднял глаза.  
Ним. Довольная, как тигр, только что сожравший редкого попугая.  
— Ты… — прошипел Мерлин, сжав кулаки. — Какого хера ты тут забыла?  
— Ну-ну, — Моргана вцепилась ему в предплечье. Мерлин вырвался. — Мерлин, Ним тебе не враг.  
— Да неужели?  
— Конечно, не враг, — заговорила Ним своим бархатистым вкрадчивым голосом. — Я могу быть очень дружелюбной. В соответствующих обстоятельствах. В чем ты имеешь шанс убедиться, — она уселась рядом с Мерлином и подмигнула ему.  
Он фыркнул и поднялся из-за стола.  
— Подожди, — начала Моргана.  
С отвращением посмотрев на нее, Мерлин быстро вышел из ресторана. После полумрака «Суши Року» солнечный свет заставил его зажмуриться, но он забыл темные очки.  
— Мерлин! — цоканье каблуков приближалось. — Прекрати вести себя как ребенок.  
Развернувшись на пятках, Мерлин выплюнул ей в лицо:  
— Как ты могла? Она — главная причина, почему мы с Артуром не можем быть вместе! — блядь! Он же не собирался признаваться. Заставив себя успокоиться, он продолжил: — Она и подобные ей паразиты.  
Моргана шагнула ближе и погрозила ему пальчиком.  
— Она хочет помочь. Тебе и Артуру. Так что заткнись и послушай.  
— Она ненавидит Артура! С чего вдруг ей ему помогать?  
— Ты ничего не понимаешь. Ним не ненавидит Артура. Она Утера ненавидит. Она ненавидит дядюшку У.  
— Чушь собачья. Она следит за каждым шагом Артура, как ястреб. Она пыталась выведать у меня компромат на него. Она сделала все возможное, чтобы изгадить ему репутацию…  
— Все из-за Утера. Мерлин, ты просто не понимаешь, что происходит.  
Она стояла, уперев руки в боки, и, кривя рот, гневно смотрела на него. В общем, была похожа на маленькую девочку, готовую закатить истерику. Сдержав собственный истерический смешок, Мерлин сглотнул.  
— Хорошо, — кивнул он. — Объясни. Только быстро.  
— Она ненавидит Утера с тех пор, как он бросил ее ради матери Артура. Причинять Артуру боль — единственный способ для нее достать Утера.  
— А, ну тогда все нормально, конечно.  
Моргана нетерпеливо всплеснула руками.  
— Не надо, чтобы она тебе нравилась. Даже доверять ей не надо, — Моргана погладила его по щеке, Мерлин с трудом заставил себя не отшатнуться. — Но ты можешь использовать ее, зайка. Это же Голливуд.  
Мерлин смотрел в ее голубые глаза и понимал, что совсем не знает Моргану.  
— А тебе-то что за дело?  
Она убрала руку и ухмыльнулась.  
— Ним — влиятельная женщина. Оказать ей услугу никогда не вредно.  
— Да что вы за люди такие… Я поражаюсь.  
Между ее бровей залегла морщинка, а тон стал резким.  
— Мне, знаешь ли, не подносили все на блюдечке с голубой каёмочкой, как Артуру. Мне приходится самой о себе заботиться.  
— За счет Артура? И ты правда думала, что я на это соглашусь?  
Моргана вздернула подбородок.  
— Это все равно неизбежно. Так что ты либо с нами, либо…  
— Мерлин, — голос Ним прервал болтовню Морганы.  
Резко развернувшись к ней, Мерлин взорвался:  
— Не приближайся ко мне! Я не желаю иметь с тобой ничего общего!  
Ним не спеша достала сигарету и прикурила. Выдохнув дым ему в лицо, она предложила Мерлину пачку. Поколебавшись, он потянулся было за сигаретой, но резко отдернул руку.  
— Всего лишь коротенький разговор. Это все, что мне нужно, — сказала Ним.  
— Отъ-е-бись! — по слогам произнес Мерлин.  
Затянувшись, Ним внимательно изучала его, склонив голову на плечо.  
— Ты мог бы поговорить с Артуром. Убедить его сотрудничать. Уверена, он тебя послушает. Представь, как хорошо станет, когда правда, наконец, выйдет наружу. Не надо будет больше лгать. Не надо скрываться.  
Надо отдать ей должное, она умна, подумал Мерлин. Как крокодил, наблюдающий за играющими на берегу реки детьми.  
Прищурившись, Мерлин скрестил руки на груди и промолчал.  
Ним продолжила, не сводя с него глаз:  
— Ты же умный мальчик, Мерлин. Я могу быть тебе полезна, если ты мне поможешь. Так будет лучше для всех: для тебя, для Морганы, для меня… для Артура, — она улыбнулась. Из уголка ее рта вырвалось облачко дыма. — Если ты позволишь мне задать тебе несколько вопросов, я обещаю потом не сильно мучить Артура.  
Мерлин отшатнулся.  
— Он никогда не согласится с тобой разговаривать после всего того говна, что ты о нем писала.  
— Он уже согласился, — вставила Моргана. — Я объяснила ему, что это для его же блага.  
Отступив еще на шаг, Мерлин махнул на них рукой.  
— Я вам не верю. Не верю ни одному вашему слову.  
Он развернулся и быстро зашагал прочь, не обращая внимания на окрики Морганы и поспешно доставая телефон из кармана.  
У него дрожали пальцы, пока он набирал номер Артура. Он постарался подавить растущее возбуждение. Звонок был необходимостью. Артура надо предупредить. Мерлин звонил не потому, что хотел услышать его го…  
— Мерлин?  
О да! Голос Артура. У Мерлина сжалось сердце. Он тряхнул головой и заговорил:  
— Артур, не связывайся с Ним, она готовит тебе ловушку. Она уговаривала меня рассказать ей…  
Его прервал смех Артура. Мерлин в недоумении уставился на телефон.  
— Артур, я серьезно.  
— Я знаю. Знаю, что серьезно, — в голосе Артура было столько теплоты, что Мерлин остановился и зажмурился.  
Оба замолчали. Мерлин слушал дыхание Артура на том конце провода.  
— Я справлюсь с Ним, — наконец прервал тишину Артур. — Доверься мне.  
И повесил трубку.  
Мерлин стоял, глядя в потухший экран телефона, всеми силами стараясь сдержаться и не позвонить Артуру еще раз. Мышцы дрожали от напряжения, а в груди жгло. Ему отчаянно хотелось что-нибудь сделать. Вот только что?  
Нахмурившись, он сунул телефон в карман и пошел к Гвен. Может, у нее есть идеи.  
* * *  
— Тебе скоро придется покупать мне новый ковер, — сказала Гвен.  
— Чего? — Мерлин замер на середине шага.  
— Ну ты же в нем дырку протрешь, если так и будешь бегать туда-сюда.  
— Я нервничаю. Ничего не могу с собой поделать.  
— Иди сюда, сядь и успокойся. Постарайся расслабиться.  
— Я не могу!  
— Мерлин… — выражение ее лица сулило неминуемую смерть через отсечение головы, если он немедленно не подчинится. Он плюхнулся на диван рядом с ней, но продолжал нервно пристукивать ногой.  
— Я не знаю, чем себя занять.  
— Да неужели, а я и не заметила, — искоса посмотрев на него, Гвен вздохнула. — Ну сверни уже чертову сигарету, что ли, если тебе это поможет.  
— Гвен, я тебя обожаю, — Мерлин поспешно вытащил табак и бумагу и быстро свернул себе сигарету. Тут же прикурил и глубоко затянулся. Это помогло. Немного. Хоть нога дергаться перестала.  
— Чего конкретно ты ждешь? — спросила Гвен, отмахиваясь от дыма.  
— А я не знаю. Это-то и сводит меня с ума. Может, и ничего. Но я думаю… чего-то. Или нет. Я…  
— Понятно, — рассмеялась Гвен.  
Поерзав, Мерлин попросил:  
— Давай снова включим телевизор.  
— Только если ты пообещаешь не сходить с ума всякий раз, как рекламу артурова фильма покажут.  
Он не дулся. Мерлин никогда не дулся.  
И когда реклама все-таки началась, он сидел совершенно неподвижно. И не только потому, что Гвен удерживала его за плечи. Хотя хватка у нее была железная.  
Когда раздался звонок в дверь, Мерлин подскочил, ударившись коленями о кофейный столик. Тут же в дверь еще раз позвонили. А потом начали долбить кулаком.  
— Какого хрена? — Гвен пошла открывать. Сердце Мерлина норовило выпрыгнуть из груди.  
Гвен едва успела повернуть замок, как в квартиру ввалился Уилл, захлопнул за собой дверь и привалился к ней, с трудом переводя дыхание. Он был красный, как помидор, а волосы и одежда пребывали в полнейшем беспорядке.  
— Они еще не нашли твою квартиру. Слава богу.  
Мерлин вытаращился на него. Увидев его, Уилл замер, а потом раздраженно поморщился.  
— А, привет, Мерлин. На твоем месте я бы сейчас не стал выходить на улицу.  
— Почему? Что происходит?  
— За мной охотятся журналисты. За Гвен тоже. Их там человек шесть с камерами у подъезда. Одному пришлось хорошенько двинуть, чтобы пройти. Держу пари, они уже обложили твою квартиру, Мерлин.  
— Ты шутишь? — спросила Гвен.  
— Я ничего не понимаю, — заговорил Мерлин. — Ты. Гвен. Почему?  
На столе завибрировал телефон Мерлина, заставив их вздрогнуть. Сообщение. Он открыл крышку и чуть не выронил телефон, увидев на экране имя Артура. Гвен и Уилл заглядывали ему через плечо. И тоже завороженно смотрели на телефон в ладони Мерлина.  
— Ну давай же, читай скорее, — не выдержала Гвен. Мерлин открыл сообщение.  
«E-TV. 14:45»  
Мерлин облизнул губы и покосился на телевизор. Уилл уже схватил пульт и лихорадочно переключал каналы.  
— Сколько времени?  
— Без двадцати три, — ответила Гвен.  
— О Боже! — простонал Уилл, падая на диван.  
В дверь снова постучали. Гвен вскочила.  
— Это, должно быть, Ланс. Он должен был прийти к трем, но всегда приходит раньше. — она хихикнула. — Он всегда приходит раньше, а я всегда опаздываю. И он надо мной смеется. Такой забавный. Он…  
— Может, ты его все же впустишь? — перебил ее Уилл, и Мерлин, признаться, был ему за это благодарен.  
— Ах, ну да.  
Войдя в квартиру, Ланс поцеловал Гвен. Он казался задумчивым.  
— У твоего дома толпа журналистов. Они пытались задавать мне вопросы о тебе.  
— Это все я виноват, — Мерлин оторвался от телевизора ровно настолько, чтобы убедиться, что Ланс по-прежнему великолепен.  
— Вы же с Мерлином никогда не встречались? — спросил Ланс у Гвен. — А то один из них сказал…  
— Не выдумывай. Сколько себя помню, всегда знала, что Мерлин — гей, — Гвен шагнула в его объятья. — К тому же до тебя я была нетронутой девственницей.  
— Вот как? — улыбнулся ей Ланс. — А где же ты научилась проделывать тот трюк языком, когда…  
Уилл и Мерлин в один голос посоветовали ему заткнуться. Он рассмеялся и снова поцеловал Гвен. Потом Гвен уселась на диван рядом с Мерлином, а Ланс устроился на подлокотнике.  
Журналистка E-TV — блондинка с длинными волосами и яркой помадой — вещала: «Оставайтесь с нами. Вас ждет специальный репортаж E-TV, который был записан сегодня в нашей студии. Он — золотой мальчик из боевиков, гуляка и отчаянный бабник… Что из этого правда? Узнаете после рекламы».  
У Мерлина бешено стучал пульс, кожа казалось неимоверно горячей, а в груди щемило.  
— Что он натворил? — прошептал он, вцепившись в свои колени мертвой хваткой.  
— Не нервничай, — успокаивала его Гвен, поглаживая по спине. — Вот увидишь, все будет хорошо.  
Казалось, реклама никогда не закончится.  
А потом, о господи, затем наконец-то…  
— А сейчас я передаю микрофон Ним Вейверли, которой сегодня днем посчастливилось пообщаться с Артуром Пендрагоном.  
Первой реакцией Мерлина на появление Ним, которая сидела слишком близко к Артуру на кожаном диванчике в студии E-TV, было рычание. Ланс обеспокоенно посмотрел на Гвен.  
— Все в порядке, милый. У него бывает, — она похлопала его по колену.  
На экране Ним выглядела не старше двадцати пяти. Ее кожа словно светилась изнутри, а яркие волосы были безупречно уложены. А Артур… у Мерлина перехватило дыхание. Вот он сидит, его… нет, не его, но все равно Артур. Развалился на диване, словно ему ни до чего нет дела, глядя на Ним с самодовольной улыбкой. Золотистый и безумно красивый. На нем была белая льняная рубашка, которую Мерлин особенно любил.  
Мерлин не мог дышать.  
— Ты не услышишь, что он скажет, если грохнешься в обморок, — шепнул ему Уилл. Вовсе не так язвительно, как мог бы.  
Мерлин сделал глубокий вдох.  
Первые вопросы были вполне невинными, ожидаемыми, практически светской болтовней. Она спрашивала о последнем фильме, о том, какие трюки он делал сам, и о всяческих голливудских сплетнях. Ничего шокирующего. Ничего интересного.  
Потом она широко улыбнулась.  
— Итак, я уверена, зрителям особенно интересно, есть ли у вас любимая девушка?  
— Нет, — ответил Артур. — Ни единой.  
Может, это видел только Мерлин, потому что так хорошо его изучил, а может, это видели все — как внезапно напряглись плечи Артура, как по его виску скатилась капелька пота. Мерлин снова забыл, как дышать.  
— Неужели? — продолжала Ним. — Значит, слухи о вашем романе с партнершей по фильму не верны?  
— Полная чушь. Мы всегда были только друзьями.  
Ним улыбнулась еще шире.  
Потом был краткий момент, можно сказать, пауза в долю секунды, во время которой Мерлин практически прилип к экрану. Ним приподняла брови, словно спрашивая: «Сейчас?» Артур чуть заметно опустил подбородок — «Да».  
— Итак, каковы ваши дальнейшие планы, Артур? Планируются какие-то интересные проекты? Снова боевик, или вы думаете попробовать себя в чем-то другом?  
— Ну, — Артур переложил ногу на ногу, его голос стал чуть выше. Он закашлялся, откинулся на спинку дивана, напряженно улыбаясь. — Второе. Я собираюсь попробовать себя в другом амплуа. Я бы сказал, совершенно в другом.  
— Звучит захватывающе. Просветите нас.  
Артур прочистил горло, провел рукой по волосам. На его лице появилось выражение, очень хорошо знакомое Мерлину: оно всегда появлялось, когда Мерлин говорил, что слишком устает, чтобы заходить по утрам Артуру за кофе в его любимую кофейню; когда Гаюс передавал, что отец хочет, чтобы Артур пришел домой пораньше; или когда ему бросали вызов, даже не важно кто, вызов, с которым Артур должен был справиться. Выражение называлось «И даже не пытайтесь меня остановить».  
— Мой следующий фильм будет называться «Черный пес».  
Хорошо, что Гвен догадалась заткнуть Уиллу рот ладонью, а то они бы не услышали ничего из-за его восторженных воплей.  
— …драма. Я сыграю… — ресницы Артура дрогнули, но в остальном он остался невозмутимым, — гея-бейсболиста, жившего в 1960-х.  
— Бейсболиста-гея? — переспросила Ним, словно для нее это было новостью. — Да уж, это действительно ново. И весьма смело, на мой взгляд. Почему именно этот проект, Артур? Как вы его нашли?  
— Мой партнер… — Артур перевел дыхание, видимо, собираясь с силами. — Мой бойфренд, Мерлин Эмрис, показал его мне. Сценарий прекрасный. Замечательная история с глубокой социальной подоплекой. Жду не дождусь, когда мы начнем работу над ним.  
Ним говорила что-то еще, но Мерлин ничего не слышал, так оглушительно билось его сердце. Это произошло наяву? Неужели Артур только что произнес его имя, назвав его своим бойфрендом на национальном телеканале?  
Боже. Да Утера удар хватит.  
— Не могу поверить, — прошептал Мерлин.  
Гвен и Уилл, не отрываясь, смотрели на него — Гвен с широкой ласковой усмешкой, а Уилл с печальной потрясенной улыбкой.  
— Вау, — выдохнул Уилл. — Просто ВАУ.  
— У тебя очень волнующая жизнь, — сказал Ланс.  
— Не по моей воле, — прохрипел Мерлин, вытирая глаза. Он с трудом перевел дыхание. — Боже! Я должен ему позвонить.  
Он вскочил и скрылся в спальне Гвен, по пути захватив со стола телефон и на ходу набрав номер.  
Занято. Что за блядство?  
Он сосчитал до десяти и снова позвонил. Занято. Похоже, они одновременно набирают друг другу. Мерлин изо всех сил сжал телефон и встряхнул его. Раздался звонок. Негнущимися пальцами откинув крышку, Мерлин поднес телефон к уху.  
— Ну и где тебя черти носят? — Артур был в замешательстве. А еще он, кажется, задыхался.  
— Я у Гвен. А ты где?  
— А я у твоего дома, идиот. Прячусь в каких-то кустах. В каких-то блядь неебически колючих кустах. Я даже вылезти не могу, кругом журналисты. Их тут как саранчи, — рассмеялся Артур. Однако в голосе его слышалось напряжение.  
Мерлин сделал глубокий вдох, не переставая бегать по комнате.  
— Ты там как?  
Артур помолчал.  
— Нормально вроде. Мне просто надо тебя увидеть, — наконец ответил он.  
— Никуда не уходи. Я еду.  
— Мерлин, да они тебя попросту растерзают.  
— Артур, со мной ничего не случится. Я сейчас за тобой приеду.  
— Я подожду, — тихо отозвался Артур.  
— Артур, я даже не знаю, что…  
— Шшш… просто приезжай.  
Мерлин захлопнул телефон и издал победный вопль, подпрыгнув чуть не до потолка.  
* * *  
Вылетев из квартиры Гвен, он скатился по ступенькам, пробился сквозь толпу фотографов и репортеров. Похоже, он оттолкнул одного из операторов так, что тот камеру уронил. Но Мерлин шел слишком быстро, чтобы быть уверенным. Да ему в любом случае было наплевать.  
Добежав до машины, он распахнул дверь, плюхнулся на сиденье и тут же захлопнул ее за собой. Едва он завел двигатель, включилось радио. И в машине зазвучала «Кинозвезда» группы Suede. Уронив голову на руль, Мерлин смеялся, пока женщина с микрофоном не начала стучать в стекло. Не обращая на нее внимания, Мерлин опустил ручник и отъехал от тротуара.  
Ему понадобилось десять минут, чтобы добраться до дома. А потом он проехал еще квартал, чтобы найти место для парковки подальше от собравшейся у подъезда толпы. Огромной толпы. Замедлив ход, Мерлин вглядывался в кусты у входа в здание. Ничего не указывало на то, что Артур прячется именно там.  
Припарковавшись, он не сразу вышел из машины. Сначала позвонил Артуру:  
— Я приехал. Не высовывайся. Я что-нибудь придумаю.  
— Только побыстрее. Я себе тут уже на хуй все исцарапал об эти ебучие шипы.  
— Постараюсь. Ты там, главное, ничего важного не поцарапай.  
Пошлый смешок Артура вылетел из телефонной трубки, прокатился по коже Мерлина, угнездился где-то в животе, постепенно спускаясь ниже. Мерлин прикрыл глаза. Но расслабляться сейчас было нельзя. Артура надо было спасать от растительности, а толпа репортеров становилась все больше.  
— Все, жди, — сказал Мерлин, а потом солгал: — У меня есть план.  
Он повесил трубку, сунул телефон в карман и попытался собрать мозги в кучу.  
Он, конечно, мог усыпить фотографов и журналистов, но тогда Артур тоже заснет, и Мерлин совсем не был уверен, что сможет его дотащить до подъезда. Он мог временно ослепить их, но это, наверное, слишком. Ведь слишком же? Лучше всего было бы отвлечь их чем-нибудь. Обычным, но важным. И потихоньку провести Артура в здание.  
Когда он увидел МакКлеода, только что припарковавшего свой скутер неподалеку и спешившего теперь к дому, обвешавшись камерами, у него появилась идея. Мерлин расплылся в улыбке. Замысел был непрост. Да и концентрация потребуется серьезная, но Мерлин был уверен, что справится. В конце концов, у него была сильнейшая мотивация.  
Он выбрался из машины и запер ее, стараясь не шуметь. Перед тем, как МакКлеод повернул за угол, где бездельничали дармоеды от прессы, Мерлин протянул руку в его сторону и четко представил образ Артура. Мерлин делал подобное всего пару раз, да и то в детстве и ради прикола. Воздух вокруг МакКлеода замерцал, а потом его внешность полностью изменилась — его длинные спутанные волосы стали короткими и светлыми, а фигура стала выше и стройнее. Камеры на груди исчезли из виду. Он выглядел в точности как Артур, только сам об этом не знал. Его тело в реальности тоже не изменилось, Мерлин всего лишь создал иллюзию.  
Но этого оказалось достаточно. Мерлин спрятался за деревом и с удовольствием любовался зрелищем. Как только МакКлеод оказался в поле зрения толпы, раздался дружный рев, и все как один повернулись в его сторону. МакКлеод в шоке остановился, ничего не понимая — хотя выглядел как шокированный и ничего не понимающий Артур — а потом развернулся и побежал. Мерлин прятался за деревом достаточно долго, чтобы увидеть, что МакКлеод безуспешно пытался добраться до своего скутера, но толпа сомкнулась вокруг него в фейерверке фотовспышек и протянутых микрофонов.  
Воспользовавшись возможностью, Мерлин забежал за угол и направился к кустам, из которых как раз вылезал помятый и озадаченный Артур. Из его шевелюры торчали листья, а колени и щеки были вымазаны в земле. Как только он заметил приближающегося к нему Мерлина, выражение его лица изменилось — на нем расцвела отчаянная надежда, а когда тот бросился к нему — абсолютная эйфория.  
Слова любви рвались из горла Мерлина, но он не мог говорить. Он влетел в раскрытые руки Артура, которые тут же сомкнулись вокруг него, сминая в сокрушительном объятии. У них просто не было слов. Они касались друг друга, хватали, держали. Артур зарылся лицом в волосы Мерлина, а Мерлин вцепился в его рубашку мертвой хваткой, притягивая его все ближе и ближе, так, что они чуть не потеряли равновесие и не рухнули на траву.  
— Пойдем внутрь, пока они не догадались, что их надули, — сказал Мерлин.  
Не расцепляя рук, они рванули ко входу в подъезд. Мерлин не желал ждать больше ни секунды.

* * *  
Стояла безлунная ночь. Ясное небо цвета индиго над их головами переливалось мириадами звезд. Они забрались на крышу дома, оставив внизу телевизор и телефоны. На артуровом мобильном было пятнадцать неоткрытых сообщений от Утера. Мерлин сразу же удалил то единственное, которое Утер оставил ему. Понять, что конкретно тот хотел сказать, оказалось невозможно из-за непрерывного мата, но общий смысл он уловил.  
Теперь они сидели рядом на одеяле, постеленном прямо на бетон крыши. Артур протянул ему бутылку шампанского, Мерлин с удовольствием сделал глоток, прикрыл глаза и откинул голову, счастливо улыбаясь. Он просто не мог перестать улыбаться. Артур тут же прижался губами к его шее. Мерлин отставил бутылку и потянулся к нему. Поцелуй получился теплым и нежным. Потом, поглаживая Артура по шее, Мерлин заглянул ему в лицо.  
— Как настроение?  
— Я в ужасе, — тут же ответил Артур и тихо рассмеялся, отворачиваясь. Мерлин наблюдал, как он разглядывает блестящие огни ночного Лос-Анджелеса. Вдалеке светилась белым надпись «Голливуд» на фоне холмов.  
— Свободен, — добавил он спустя какое-то время. Мерлин пошевелился, и Артур обернулся посмотреть на него. — Счастлив, — сказал он, не отрывая от Мерлина пронизывающего взгляда, так что Мерлин не просто услышал его слова, а почувствовал их всем телом.  
Мерлин улыбнулся. Сердце пело от радости.  
— Я могу помочь тебе стать счастливее.  
— Да неужели? Все еще? Я думал, ты уже выдохся за сегодня, — голос Артура сразу стал ниже, а уголок рта пополз вверх.  
— Вот еще. Я выносливый.  
— Тогда вперед.  
Не сводя глаз с Артура, Мерлин начал расстегивать на нем рубашку. Артур не двигался, предоставляя ему свободу действий, его лицо светилось от предвкушения. Когда Мерлин наклонился и принялся целовать его ключицы, Артур шумно выдохнул и откинул голову. Мерлин спустил рубашку с его плеч, обнажая грудь. Шелковая ткань стекла лужицей на одеяло, собравшись вокруг кистей рук. Мерлина никогда не переставало удивлять, как на него действовал запах и вкус кожи Артура, сейчас еще ярче и острее, восхитительно мускусный после всего того, чем они уже сегодня занимались. Он погружал его в транс бесконечного желания: живот подводило, член напрягался, а его собственная кожа приобретала особую чувствительность. Влажные губы Артура, бархатная твердость его сосков, щекотное прикосновение волосков на животе — все это отвлекало Мерлина. Ему всегда будет мало: мало прикосновений, мало вкуса и запаха, мало Артура.  
Добравшись до пояса брюк, Мерлин расстегнул пуговицу и потянул молнию вниз.  
— О Боже, да! — выдохнул Артур. Его кожа отливала золотом в тусклом свете звезд. Мерлин освободил его член и нежно подул на головку, заставив Артура захлебнуться воздухом.  
— Ты… — тихо рассмеялся он. — Мерлин.  
Когда губы Мерлина сомкнулись вокруг его члена, Артур застонал, запуская пальцы в волосы Мерлина, нежно гладя кожу головы.  
Вкус Артура был сильным и солоноватым. Мерлин присосался к, прикрыв глаза, вдыхая его запах, позволяя удовольствию поглотить свой разум без остатка. Всхлипывая и выгибаясь, Артур покрепче сжал пальцы, когда Мерлин заглотил его особенно глубоко. Влажный язык Мерлина скользил по его члену, а рука покоилась на бедре. Стоны Артура становились выше и громче.  
Резко отстранив Мерлина, он уложил его на спину.  
— Я не смогу снова… слишком…  
— Я знаю, — прошептал Артур, расстегивая пуговицы на груди Мерлина. — Расслабься.  
Глядя на Мерлина затуманенными глазами, он сдернул с Мерлина рубашку и наклонился поцеловать его. Не прерывая поцелуя, Мерлин расстегнул свои джинсы и стянул их вместе с трусами, пытаясь одновременно раздеваться, посасывать язык Артура и тереться о его бедра. Его трясло от желания, словно они не были вместе несколько недель, а не пару часов.  
Избавившись, наконец, от одежды, они самозабвенно поцеловались, сплетаясь руками и ногами, скручивая одеяло под ними в жгут. Пальцы Мерлина сомкнулись на члене Артура, лаская жестко и быстро, как тот любил. Почувствовав ответную ласку Артура, Мерлин стиснул зубы. Он был уже как выжатый лимон и слишком чувствителен, но наслаждение все равно накрывало с головой. Ощущения почти на грани боли придавали удовольствию особую остроту.  
Ногти его свободной руки впились в плечо Артура.  
— О! — большим пальцем Артур надавил на головку, вызывая новую вспышку. И Мерлин тонул и терялся, выгибаясь навстречу, чувствуя, как волна жара прокатывается по позвоночнику. — Я сейчас… А-ах! Я сейчас кончу… коооон… Бляяяя!  
Артур рассмеялся, глядя на Мерлина, резче двигаясь в кольце его пальцев, пока наконец не кончил сам, забрызгав его руку и живот.  
Они пытались отдышаться, не выпуская друг друга, прижимаясь теснее, не обращая внимания на влагу между ними.  
— Ты ненасытен, — прошептал Артур, когда смог говорить.  
— И тебе это нравится, — борясь со сном, отозвался Мерлин, мечтательно глядя в глаза Артуру.  
— Нравится, — кивнул Артур. — Очень-очень нравится.  
Кое-как вытершись и одевшись, они сели рядом, соприкасаясь плечами. Мерлин скрутил себе сигарету и прикурил.  
— А вот курить придется бросить, — сказал Артур.  
— Да неужели? — улыбнулся Мерлин, затягиваясь.  
— Придется. Тебе вредно.  
— Ну ладно, там посмотрим.  
Далеко под ними гудели двигатели автомобилей, гулко отдавались шаги по тротуарам, слышался чей-то удаляющийся смех. В небе пролетел самолет.  
Мерлин смотрел на Артура, изучал его лицо: высокие скулы, гордый рот, влажные волосы у основания шеи. Он упивался красотой Артура. Теперь это было его право.  
Смущенно улыбаясь, Артур попытался заговорить.  
Не дав ему разрушить момент, Мерлин произнес:  
— Артур, я тебя люблю.  
Артур замер и потупился. Сглотнув, он посмотрел на Мерлина и снова отвел глаза.  
— Ради тебя я изменил всю свою жизнь, бросил все, к чему привык.  
— Я знаю. И тебе же от этого будет лучше.  
— Но сделал я это ради тебя. Из-за тебя. Именно ты дал мне силу, — щеки Артура порозовели.  
— Я хочу это услышать. Скажи мне.  
Покраснев еще сильнее, Артур закатил глаза. Сделал глубокий вдох и решительно посмотрел на Мерлина.  
Сказал уверенно и громко:  
— Я тебя люблю.  
Мерлин расцвел и полез целоваться, не особенно заботясь, куда попадет. Артур ухватил его за шею и притянул в нормальный поцелуй.  
— Ты чертова девчонка, Мерлин, — прошептал он ему в губы.  
Несколько казавшихся бесконечными мгновений они не отрывались друг от друга. Потом Мерлин уронил голову Артуру на плечо. Переведя дыхание, глубоко затянулся сигаретой и выдохнул дым, что-то пробормотав себе под нос. Дым закружился и принял форму дракона. Артур рассмеялся. Дракончик кувыркнулся в воздухе и растаял.  
— Как ты это делаешь? — спросил Артур.  
Мерлин пожал плечами.  
— Просто делаю. С детства, — вопреки беспокойству Мерлина, Артур, похоже, не собирался задавать больше вопросов. Спустя какое-то время Мерлин спросил: — А тебя не удивляет, что я немножко колдун?  
— Нет, — ответил Артур, обнимая Мерлина и прижимая его к себе. — Как раз это меня совсем не удивляет.


End file.
